Es tiempo para el amor: Sentimientos en blanco
by Umy Echizen
Summary: Esta historia gira alrededor de Hinata. Ella está a punto de cumplir 18 años y muchas cosas están cambiando. Los sentimientos empiezan a descubrirse y no habrá manera de huir de ellos. El pasado regresa, pero con más fuerza...¿Quién está en su corazón?...
1. Un festival de verano junto a tí

¡Konnichiwa!

Permítanme presentarme, soy Umy Echizen y con la ferviente esperanza de que les guste, aquí les dejó a mi "bebé".

Este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto y el primero que publico oficialmente. La historia básicamente gira alrededor de Hyuuga Hinata, mi personaje favorito. No hay parejas definidas, eso se descubre conforme avance la historia, al igual que otras cosas.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me animaron a publicar este fanfic y el primer capítulo lo dedico a los que creyeron en mí y de cierta manera me ayudaron a que fuera posible:

Alexito-kun, Angy-senpai, Akane-chan, Mell-sensei, Naru-chan.

Y a todo aquél lector que se tome la molestia de prestarle atención a mi escrito, espero lo disfruten y sean tan amables de dejar un review con su sincera y valiosa opinión.

Gracias de antemano, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

Como ya todos saben, Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto-sama.

Es Tiempo para el Amor: Sentimientos en blanco.

**"Un festival de verano junto a ti"**

Hinata y Neji Hyuuga se encontraban caminando por las calles de Konoha. Era el festival de verano y ambos iban vestidos para la ocasión. La chica llevaba puesto un kimono azul adornado en las mangas con pequeñas flores en color rosa y con un obi en el mismo color. Usaba suelto su largo y hermoso cabello, con el cual jugueteaba la suave brisa del verano que casi terminaba. A decir verdad lucía muy bella, se notaba que ya era toda una mujer, pues pronto cumpliría los 18 años y el tiempo no pasa en vano. Neji, por su parte, portaba con elegancia un yukata en color blanco, ajustado con un obi en color negro, perfecto para el intenso calor de la estación. El chico era bastante apuesto y en su rostro se reflejaba madurez, después de todo era ya un joven de 19 años, no cumplidos hace mucho y si antes se mostraba responsable, ahora lo era más.

Después de caminar por un lapso considerablemente largo sin que Neji le dijera una sola palabra, Hinata dirigió su mirada hacia él y le pareció que estaba muy pensativo y distante. Estos últimos meses se habían acercado más y hasta se podría decir que de cierta forma eran amigos. Al parecer los lamentables hechos del pasado habían quedado atrás para dar paso a mejores tiempos que les permitiría comenzar de nuevo. Después de todo no siempre se habían llevado mal. Debido a ese acercamiento entre ambos, ella pensó que al joven le sucedía algo y después de meditarlo mucho se atrevió a preguntarle, sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios:

—Neji onii-chan ¿acaso te da pena haber venido al festival conmigo?, ¿O es tal vez que no te la estás pasando bien en mi compañía?— al terminar de hablar bajó un poco su cabeza, ya que al ver la cara del joven Hyuuga se arrepintió de haberle preguntado eso.

Neji la miró con firmeza y con un tono de voz serio, pero nada desinteresado propio de él, le dijo:

—Hinata-sama, no seas tonta. Yo fui quien te pidió que vinieras conmigo, así que como verás, no me da pena. No tiene porque ser así. No sé tú pero yo no me avergüenzo de ti…—

La chica se alteró un poco, levantó la cabeza y con voz tambaleante se apresuró a decir:

—Ne-Neji onii-chan yo…yo lo, lo siento, sabes que yo tampoco, es que…—

—Déjame terminar-interrumpió- Yo no insinué eso, Hinata-sama y tampoco creas que no me la paso bien estando contigo, pensé que había quedado claro…—

—Sí, así es, sólo que estabas tan serio… pensé que quizá era por mi culpa y…—

—Es porque aún eres insegura-interrumpió de nuevo con una voz decidida- Sí, admito que cambiaste un poco pero aún piensas que no eres digna de nadie, en especial de mí ¿me equivoco, Hinata-sama? —

—Tienes razón Neji onii-chan…creo que aún no me convenzo por completo del valor que yo tengo, pero estoy tratando de cambiarlo, me esfuerzo por ello…lo siento mucho…— bajó la cabeza de nueva cuenta y juntó las manos en su pecho.

—Me parece bien que estés consciente, pero empieza por dejar de pedir perdón por todo y evita hacer eso -tomó su mentón y elevó el rostro de la chica- No bajes el rostro, siempre mira hacia adelante, recuerda quién eres Tú…—

—Sí, lo sé…soy la heredera de la casa principal del clan de los Hyuuga…— dijo con un dejo de nostalgia.

—No… eres Hinata-sama y eso es lo que importa— le sonrió gentilmente.

—Neji onii-chan, gracias…— se ruborizó un poco y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero enseguida las secó para dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Neji asintió y le tendió su brazo.

—¿Te parece si seguimos caminando y buscamos algo para comer? Tengo un poco de apetito —

—Sí, yo igual. Vamos— Tomó el brazo del chico y siguieron con su camino.

Las palabras de Neji reconfortaron a Hinata, logrando que se sintiera mejor consigo misma, pero no sólo eso, sino también que se olvidará por un momento del "extraño" comportamiento del muchacho. Eso resultó ser un alivio para él, ya que no tenía interés de hablar de lo que le estaba pasando. Al menos no por ahora…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Un Festival de Verano Junto a tí)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Mientras tanto, en un lugar no muy lejos de ahí…

— ¡Sakura-chan! …ya me cansé de caminar, quiero irme a casa…¡tengo mucha hambre, datte bayo! —

Se quejaba un chico rubio ataviado con un yukata color naranja y un obi en color negro, mientras una chica de ojos verdes y cabello rosado que usaba un kimono de igual color con obi blanco y un listón adornando su corto cabello no dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados emocionada. Un chico de aspecto algo desinteresado y tranquilo que llevaba un yukata en color azul marino con obi color rojo caminaba junto a ella mirando hacia el frente sin prestar atención a las quejas de su compañero.

—¡Naruto, deja ya de quejarte por favor! -gritó con enfado ante las quejas del rubio- Creí que entendías lo importante que esto es. Hace mucho que no salíamos los tres juntos y hoy que es un evento muy especial, es una gran oportunidad para convivir… así que deja de ser un egoísta y aguanta al menos hasta que sea la exhibición de fuegos artificiales, ya que es el momento más esperado del festival —

—Pero Sakura-chan, falta mucho para eso y yo ya no aguanto, entrené muy duro hoy y terminé tan tarde que no me dio tiempo para comer - _"Ya que cuando iba a hacerlo llegaste tú y me arrastraste de la oreja para traerme aquí "-_ Además ¿qué tiene de especial un montón de chispitas de colores en el cielo? —

—¿Qué acabas de decir, tonto?-se exaltó-No sólo son chispitas de colores como tú las llamas, es toda una obra de arte. Sin mencionar que este año el **hanabi** es especial debido a esa leyenda que escuché... ¡Ah!…-se tapó la boca enseguida y volteó a ver a sus compañeros. Al parecer nadie la había escuchado. Tosió disimuladamente y continuó-…En fin, el punto es que es importante para mí por lo que espero que puedas entenderlo y dejar de quejarte por todo, Naruto. Sasuke-kun, dile algo, a lo mejor a ti sí te hace caso —

—Sólo cierra la boca y sigue caminando, a no ser que estés muy cansado para hacerlo, Usuratonkachi—

— ¡Cállate, baka!… Eso no tiene nada que ver, sabes que soy el mejor ninja que hay en toda Konoha y un simple cansancio no va a detenerme. Si me quiero ir es muy asunto mío y a ustedes no debería importarles, en especial a ti, Sakura-chan, si yo me voy podrás estar a solas con Sasuke y disfrutar de tu estúpido hanabi "especial"-dijo esto haciendo las comillas con los dedos-a lado de tu "amorcito" — hizo las comillas con los dedos de nueva cuenta .

(Inner Sakura: ¡Sí, deja que se vaya, así tendrás el momento romántico que tanto quieres al lado de mi Sasuke-kun!)

—No digas esas cosas, Naruto –dijo Sakura ruborizándose un poco-la idea aquí es que disfrutemos del festival todos juntos y si te vas no será lo mismo… —

—Que amable, Sakura-chan pero no tienes que decir eso, nada lo hará diferente. Yo me voy… —

Naruto arrancó de prisa, dándole la espalda a sus amigos, los cuales lo siguieron, Sasuke arrastrado del brazo por Sakura muy a pesar de él. No se dio cuenta que justo delante venían los chicos Hyuuga. Neji soltó un momento a Hinata para preguntar por algo de comida en uno de los puestos, alejándose un poco de ella. Hinata, que se quedó en medio del pasillo esperando por él, tampoco se percató de la presencia de Naruto ni todo el alboroto que estaba ocurriendo, ya que estaba pensando en las palabras que Neji le había dicho momentos antes. Naruto al verse perseguido por sus amigos comenzó a correr más rápida y distraídamente…

— ¡Naruto no seas infantil, por favor detente!—le gritaba Sakura aún jalando a Sasuke para hacer que se moviera.

—Sakura… ¿esto es necesario? Yo puedo caminar solo por si no lo sabes —le dijo en tono frío y algo irritado.

—Está bien, Sasuke-kun, lo siento… —y soltó al chico, aún sin querer hacerlo.

(Inner Sakura: ¡Rayos!)

— ¡Ustedes son los infantiles!... ¡Me están persiguiendo y no respetan mis decisiones, datte bayo! — dijo Naruto bastante enfadado.

Por estar volteando para hablar con sus amigos, no notó que justo estaba frente a Hinata y para cuando lo hizo, ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¡Ya dejen de seguirme, no es divertido!— dijo Naruto al tiempo que giraba la cabeza hacia el frente.

—¡Cuidado! — gritó Sakura.

— ¿Eh? Cuidado con qué…¡Hinata!— Naruto no pudo detenerse y con todo el peso de su cuerpo impactó a la pobre chica.

—¡Ahhh...Naruto-kun! —es todo lo que alcanzó a decir ella antes de ser impactada por el chico e irse hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe.

Neji y Sasuke fueron los únicos que reaccionaron a tiempo y se apresuraron a sujetar a Hinata para que no cayera al suelo.

Neji sujetó a Hinata por su brazo derecho y vio con desagrado como Sasuke la había tomado de la cintura.

— ¿Estás bien, Hinata-sama? —dijo él mirando a Sasuke con molestia.

— ¿No te lastimó el idiota de Naruto, Hinata? — dijo Sasuke ignorando la mirada de Neji y sólo observando a la chica que estaba demasiado confundida por el golpe para notar lo que estaba pasando.

—Neji onii-chan, Sasuke-san, gracias por no dejarme caer. Estoy bien, no me lastimé —dijo finalmente cuando estuvo un poco más lúcida.

—Menos mal— dijo Sasuke al tiempo que enderezaba a Hinata y le soltaba la cintura.

Neji volvió a mirar a Sasuke de la misma manera por lo que éste lo imitó por un instante, para después volver a donde estaban Sakura y Naruto.

Neji se aferró un poco más a Hinata y se aseguró que estuviera bien. Después la llevó a un lugar cercano para que se sentara.

Sakura por su parte comenzó a gritarle a Naruto, que se quedó paralizado en el lugar donde ocurrió el incidente con Hinata.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando, Naruto?... ¡Pudiste lastimarla!... ¡que inconsciente y torpe eres!... Debería darte vergüenza, qué no ves que es una chica y bla, bla ,bla…— es todo lo que oía él, pues ya había conseguido moverse y se dirigía a donde estaba Hinata. Se paró frente a ella, para después ponerse de rodillas. Tomó con cuidado las manos de la joven y con la cara más lastimera y preocupada que se le había visto hasta entonces le dijo:

—¡Hinata! Por favor perdóname, yo no quería lastimarte. Me estaban persiguiendo y no me dejaban en paz. Por favor no me odies, no fue a propósito, por favor Hinata no te enfades, no lo vuelvo a hacer…Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…—

Hinata miró a Naruto y vio que realmente estaba muy apenado y casi al borde de las lágrimas, lo cual la sorprendió y a la vez enterneció. Soltó las manos del chico para acariciarle el rostro, él dejó de hablar y la miró fijamente.

—N-No te preocupes Naruto-kun, estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada y no estoy enfadada contigo, no podría. Ponte de pie por favor, por mi parte todo está bien y si sirve de algo, te perdono— le dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

Naruto se puso de pie de inmediato, estaba feliz por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Hinata?...¡Qué buena eres! Gracias, gracias, gracias…Entonces olvidemos todo esto, ¿sí? y vamos a disfrutar del festival juntos, te invito a comer Ramen, datte bayo— dijo el chico sonriéndole y tendiéndole una mano a Hinata, que aún estaba sentada.

—Sí, olvidemos todo esto, Naruto-kun. Me gustaría acompañarte pero… no me resulta posible ya que vengo con Neji onii-chan y no quiero dejarlo solo. Así que debo decir que…—

—Por mí no te preocupes, Hinata-sama si quieres puedes irte con él— dijo Neji con una sonrisa, pero lamentándose por dentro.

—No es necesario eso, ¡vamos todos! Tú, yo, Neji, Sakura-chan y Sasuke. Entre más seamos más nos divertiremos, datte bayo —

— ¡Pero creí que ya te querías ir, Naruto! —dijo Sakura con un tono sarcástico y a la vez molesto.

Rió estruendosamente— No digas tonterías, Sakura-chan, ¿quién querría irse en un día como este? Todavía no hemos visto el hanabi especial que habrá este año, así que de ninguna manera me marcharía, datte bayo. ¿Te gustaría verlo, Hinata? Seguro será muy bonito, toda una obra de arte — dijo él mirando a Sakura con suficiencia.

—Me encantaría, siempre y cuando Neji onii-chan esté de acuerdo — contestó Hinata.

—Por mi está bien. Veamos ese hanabi tan especial del que habla Naruto —

— ¡Qué bien! Entonces vamos todos. Te ayudo a levantarte, Hinata— y volvió a tenderle la mano.

—Sí, gracias Naruto-kun— le dio la mano y éste le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—Pero… tú dijiste que sólo era…p-pero tú…¡Narutooo!….¡aahhhh!—estaba a punto del colapso.

—Déjalo así Sakura, acaba de ganarte. No pienses mucho en eso, camina y trata de divertirte— dijo Sasuke conteniendo una sonrisa burlona.

—Sí, Sasuke-kun— suspiró y bajó la cabeza en plan de derrota.

Naruto se aferró a la mano de Hinata para conducirla por el lugar. Está se sobresaltó pero no dijo nada. Neji los seguía de cerca, resignado a lo que estaba pasando. Sasuke se apresuró dejando atrás a la abatida Sakura y se puso junto al chico Hyuuga, mirándolo de una manera que Neji no entendió del todo, pero le respondió. Luego de unos segundos se cansaron y se limitaron a seguir al entusiasmado Naruto que no soltaba la mano de Hinata por ningún motivo y la llevaba hacia cada lugar que llamara su atención. Sakura se dio cuenta que la dejaron sola y corrió para alcanzarlos. De esta manera, los cinco comenzaron a caminar juntos, dispuestos a disfrutar del festival.

Recorrieron por un buen rato el lugar, querían verlo todo antes de que el hanabi diera comienzo. Naruto decidió que lo mejor era soltar a Hinata de la mano, al ver la cara que ella tenía. Estaban tardando más de la cuenta, pues Sakura quería detenerse cada dos minutos para comprar o mirar algo que le gustara.

— ¡Miren, que lindo broche!... ¿nos les parece? —dijo la pelirrosa, apuntando un bonito prendedor plateado con pequeños y brillantes cristales incrustados semejando la forma de una rosa roja.

—Sí, es realmente precioso— dijo Hinata.

—Mmm, está bonito-dijo Naruto mirando a Sakura con curiosidad-Pero no sé por qué lo quieres si tú no tienes cabello suficiente para ponértelo. No te quedaría bien, de seguro se le vería mejor a Hinata, datte bayo—

Sakura miró a los demás en busca de alguna señal de apoyo, pero nadie comentó algo.

—Pues yo no dije que lo quería, sólo hice el comentario de que era lindo, Naruto—dijo ella algo enfadada pero en el fondo triste.

(Inner Sakura: ¡Maldito Naruto!)

—Hinata-sama-dijo Neji de pronto- Si te gusta, yo podría comprarlo para ti —

—Neji onii-chan no es necesario que…—

— ¡No! Yo seré quien se lo de. Después de todo fui yo quien dijo que se le vería mejor a ella —

—Naruto-kun yo creo que…—

—Gracias Naruto, pero insisto ser yo quien se lo compre… —comenzaba a irritarse.

—No, Neji, debo ser yo, fue mi idea… —

—Creo que así está bien, no se molesten en… —Hinata se moría de vergüenza.

—Sí, pero Hinata-sama es parte de mi familia, así que creo que es mi deber… —

—Pero Hinata es mi amiga, así que creo que… —el rubio no se rendía.

Siguieron discutiendo durante poco más de cinco minutos, hasta que algo sucedió.

—Aquí tienes, Hinata. Espero que en verdad sea de tu agrado— dijo Sasuke al tiempo en que le daba el broche envuelto en celofán y con un bonito lazo rojo.

—M-Muchas gracias, Sasuke-san. Es realmente hermoso, eres muy gentil—le agradeció la chica, ruborizándose un poco.

—No es nada— dijo él dándose la vuelta.

"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?" pensaron Naruto, Neji y Sakura al mismo tiempo, poniendo cara de sorpresa, pero sólo Naruto se atrevió a reclamar:

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, Sasuke? Tú ni siquiera estabas en la discusión, teme —

—Precisamente por eso, dobe. Ya estaba cansado de su patética discusión que no llevaba a nada, así que decidí terminarla de una vez por todas de la mejor manera posible. Además… -posó su vista en Hinata-…yo también pienso que Hinata se vería bien con ese broche — trató de mostrar indiferencia, pero sin consiguió del todo.

Naruto miró a Sasuke con aburrimiento. Por su parte, Sakura casi se pone a llorar. Hinata se sonrojó al máximo y Neji le lanzó una mirada asesina.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Un Festival de Verano Junto a tí)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

No sé mencionó algo más al respecto y siguieron caminando por el festival. Sakura no se detenía tanto como al principio y prefería no hacer comentarios.

—¡Tengo mucha hambre, ya no aguanto! –se escuchó un gruñido- ¡Oh, lo siento! —

—¿Ese fue tu estómago, Naruto? Debería darte vergüenza hacer esa clase de sonidos de mal gusto—

—No puedo evitarlo, Sakura-chan…¡No he comido nada en todo el día! —recalcó esa última parte.

—Pues…Hinata-sama y yo estábamos buscando algo para comer antes de encontrarnos con ustedes-suspiró-No sería mala idea ir a comer, ¿no es así, Hinata-sama? —

—Sí, Neji onii-chan. A decir verdad yo también tengo hambre y me encanta la idea de ir por algo para comer —

—¡Oh, que buenos son ustedes! —dijo Naruto abrazando a ambos Hyuuga.

—No es para tanto, déjalos respirar… ¡Usuratonkachi! —dijo Sasuke en tono de burla.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? Te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho, TÚ ¡baka!...—

— ¡Basta los dos! ¿Ya van a empezar de nuevo?...-puso los manos en su cadera- ¿Qué no tenías hambre, Naruto? En lugar de pelear, vayamos por comida—

—Sí, tienes razón, Sakura-chan. Ahora que me acuerdo había invitado a Hinata a comer ramen así que… ¡es tiempo de ir por Ramen!... ¿Verdad que es buena idea, datte bayo?—

— ¡Sí, Naruto! —contestaron al unísono, pero sin estar convencidos.

Dicho esto, se dirigieron hacia el negocio de Ichiraku, que tenía una pequeña sucursal especialmente por el festival de verano. Por supuesto Neji no permitió que Naruto le invitara la comida a Hinata y antes de que siguiera otra interminable discusión sobre quien debía pagar la comida de la chica y para evitar que Sasuke tomara partido en la "pelea", Sakura se apresuró a pagar la cuenta de ambas. Por supuesto que eso no dejó muy satisfechos a los chicos, pero al ver la cara que ponía Sakura, prefirieron no replicar.

Naruto acabó con nueve bowls mientras los demás sólo pudieron con uno. Después de terminar de comer decidieron seguir caminando para reposar la comida.

— ¡Ah, que bien comí!... ¡Es una suerte que Ichiraku tuviera un puesto en el festival, datte bayo! —

—Sí, una suerte para ti —murmuró Sasuke por lo bajo.

—Tengo que ir al tocador, ¿me acompañas Hinata? —

—Claro, Sakura-chan—

— ¿Por qué te la tienes que llevar Sakura-chan?... ¿Qué acaso todavía no aprendes a ir al baño tú solita? —se mofó el rubio.

(Inner Sakura: ¡Estúpido Naruto, te voy a matar por hacer esa clase de comentarios frente a Sasuke-kun!)

—Muy gracioso, Naruto, pero si le pido que vaya conmigo ¡es para que no se quede sola con un salvaje y grosero como tú! Vamos, Hinata —

—Sí— dijo un poco apenada y ambas se fueron en dirección al baño de chicas.

—Oii ¡Sakura-chan se molesta por todo! Qué acaso no aguanta una simple bromita, datte bayo—

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Un Festival de Verano Junto a tí)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

En el baño de chicas…

— ¡Ese Naruto siempre se quiere pasar de listo conmigo, pero esta vez por fin lo puse en su lugar! —decía Sakura mientras salía del servicio y se dirigía a lavarse las manos.

—Yo creo que sólo estaba bromeando, Sakura-chan — comentó Hinata, quien la esperaba recargada en una de las paredes.

—Sea como sea, ya me cansé de sus jueguitos. Parece que siempre es contra mí…pero bueno, no dejaré que arruine mi noche. No esta que es tan especial e importante para mí, quizá la más mágica de mi vida, donde por fin ocurrirá lo que tanto había esperado…-sus ojos adquirieron brillo-Podré ver ese maravilloso hanabi junto a Sas…— reparó de pronto en que de nuevo hablaba de más y se calló de golpe, esperando que Hinata no la hubiera escuchado, pero esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte.

— ¿Y qué tiene de especial el hanabi de este año, Sakura-chan? —preguntó Hinata inocentemente pero con algo de curiosidad.

(Inner Sakura: ¡Oh, no!... ¡Nos han descubierto…!)

—Qué más da, para qué seguir ocultándolo. Creo que a ti si puedo decírtelo, Hinata, después de todo eres mujer y de seguro lo entenderás. Pues verás…-aclaró su garganta-… me contaron una fantástica leyenda sobre el hanabi que se presentará en el festival de este año. Escucha con atención. Esta leyenda de la que te hablo sucedió hace mucho tiempo y es acerca de una hermosa doncella que estaba perdidamente enamorada de un apuesto joven, que desgraciadamente no correspondía sus sentimientos. Por más que ella se esforzaba por ganarse su amor, él siempre la rechazaba, muchas veces de manera cruel. Sin embargo, eso jamás la detuvo y decidió seguir profesándole su amor cada día que pasaba, aunque tuviera que ser en silencio. A la doncella le bastaba con ver feliz a su amado para estar bien y sentirse tranquila—

La historia le resultaba bastante conocida a Hinata, por lo que de vez en cuando tenía pequeños sobresaltos.

— Así estuvo durante un tiempo, mirándolo y haciendo lo posible para ayudarlo si tenía oportunidad. Pero sucedió un hecho lamentable…el joven enfermó de gravedad del corazón y no le daban muchas esperanzas de vida, probablemente le quedaban algunas semanas. Cuando ella se enteró de este doloroso acontecimiento, quedó devastada y de inmediato buscó una salvación para él. Se internó en lo más profundo de un bosque, donde se rumoraba vivía una poderosa hechicera. Se encontró con ella y le pidió que sin importar lo que le fuera a costar, salvara la vida de aquél joven que tanto amaba—

La joven de ojos perla escuchaba con mucha atención, cada vez más interesada en la historia.

—La hechicera aceptó cumplir su petición, pero sólo a cambio de la vida de la doncella. Ella no titubeo ni un segundo y aceptó de inmediato, ya que no tenía ningún sentido seguir viviendo si su más grande amor no estaba con ella, prefería que él viviera y fuese feliz, mientras ella solo lo observaba desde donde sea que se encontrase, como lo había hecho hasta ahora. La hechicera le dijo que era sencillo, ella se encargaría de todo y lo único que la chica debía hacer era besar en los labios al chico para que el intercambio se llevara a cabo: La hechicera le daría la salud al joven y se quedaría con la vida de la doncella.—

Quería decir algo, pero no interrumpiría a Sakura. Decidió esperar y escuchar el resto del relato.

—Y así lo hizo, se quedó con ese único beso, ya que al posar sus labios sobre los de su amado, segundos después su cuerpo ya sin vida cayó al suelo. El joven nunca se enteró de lo que sucedió, pensó que había sido un milagro o algo parecido y ni siquiera reparó en que nunca más volvió a ver a aquella bella joven que tanto lo amaba. Él se caso y siguió su vida como si nada. La hechicera se encargó de llevarse el cuerpo de la doncella para que nadie supiera lo que había pasado y cumplir con la última voluntad de ésta, que la había comunicado antes de su muerte—

"Ese es un gran sacrificio que sólo se hace por el verdadero amor" pensaba.

— Ella deseó que de alguna forma sus más valiosos y profundos sentimientos y parte de su esencia pudieran ser compartidos con la mayor cantidad de gente posible, para que no se repitiera su misma historia. Y así fue, la hechicera pensó que una buena forma de que su deseo fuera cumplido era a través de fuegos artificiales, ya que mucha gente gusta de verlos y esos sentimientos podrían ser transmitidos con facilidad a través de ellos…—

"Creo que ahora entiendo…"

—La manera en que se elaboran esos fuegos artificiales no es del todo conocida, pero se sabe que cada cierta cantidad de años se hacen estos fuegos artificiales y que eres un ser privilegiado si tienes la oportunidad de presenciarlos. Por lo tanto, lo más importante de todo esto es que debido al último deseo de esa doncella, el hanabi de este año es tan único por contener esos sentimientos y esencia que ella quiso otorgarles a más jóvenes enamorados—

"Que gran detalle de aquella chica enamorada"

—En resumen la leyenda dice que: "La persona con la que veas el hanabi, tarde o temprano terminará siento tu pareja. Sus destinos estarán unidos y te amará para toda la vida, porque ese es el final que le hubiera gustado para ella y el joven que amaba"… y creo que eso es todo... -tomó un poco de aire y siguió hablando-¿No te parece que es lo más maravilloso e increíble que has escuchado en tu vida? —

—Sí que lo es-dijo Hinata con la voz un poco quebrada y secando una solitaria lágrima que amenazaba con rodar por su mejilla- ¿Quién te contó la leyenda? —

—Mi abuela se lo contó a mi madre y ella me lo contó a mí. Me dijo que aprovechara esta oportunidad, pues no todos los años se puede ver un hanabi tan especial. —

—Ya veo…¡suena muy romántico y hermoso! — dijo Hinata algo ruborizada y con una sonrisa.

— ¡Lo es! Por ello quiero verlo en compañía del chico que me gusta, porque si eso pasa, ya nada podrá salir mal… ¡de seguro terminaremos saliendo! —

—Ojalá así sea…te deseo suerte, Sakura-chan —

— ¡Gracias, Hinata! Sabes, tu también deberías aprovechar la oportunidad y asegurar tu futuro con el chico que te gusta, ¿no crees? — le guiñó un ojo.

—Etto…yo así estoy bien, Sakura-chan, no creo que deba hacerlo-se sonrojó-Digamos que …prefiero que las cosas se den naturalmente, por así decirlo… —

—Pues como quieras, pero yo por mi parte ¡no pienso desperdiciarlo! —

(Inner Sakura ¡De ninguna manera!)

Después de esto salieron del baño de chicas y regresaron con los demás.

— ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?... ¿Acaso tienes problemas con tu estómago, Sakura-chan? De seguro te cayó mal el Ramen, datte bayo —

—¡Naruto! —

Naruto terminó con un chichón en la cabeza después de haber dicho eso.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Un Festival de Verano Junto a tí)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sakura, se puso a uno de los lados de Hinata y Naruto del otro lado, Neji y Sasuke iban detrás de ellos.

En su camino se encontraron con un puesto de **Kingyo Sukui** y algo ahí llamo la atención de Hinata. En este puesto en particular había una pecera llena casi en su totalidad de pececillos rojos y se necesitaba atrapar un pez dorado para ganar un premio. Resultaba algo complicado pues estaban en una proporción de un pez dorado por cada 20 rojos.

—Que pingüinito más lindo es el que está ahí ¿no te parece Sakura-chan? —dijo Hinata apuntando uno de los premios principales del juego.

—Sí, es muy bonito, pero debe ser muy difícil ganar en este juego— contestó la pelirrosa

—Probablemente lo sea, ya que nadie se ha quedado con ese premio. Apuesto que quien lo gane será una persona muy hábil—

Al decir esto hubo una reacción en los tres chicos. Sakura y Hinata ya se habían movido del lugar, pero tuvieron que regresar al ver que ellos seguían ahí.

— ¡Una por favor! — dijeron los tres al encargado del puesto y él les entrego una red de papel a cada uno. Y sin tiempo que perder se dieron a la tarea de atrapar el tan preciado pez dorado. Tenían algunas dificultades por la escasez de peces dorados y sobre todo porque muchas veces sus redes chocaban y se rompían al contacto con otra cuando se concentraban en el mismo objetivo.

—No sabía que les gustaba este tipo de juegos — comentó Sakura.

—Pues parece que quieren jugar, así que habrá que esperarlos, Sakura- chan —

—Oigan, por qué se meten en esto, ¡no ven que no me dejan ganar! — reclamó Naruto.

—Es solo una tonta excusa, cállate y concéntrate, Usuratonkachi — le contestó Sasuke algo irritado.

—Que sea una competencia digna ¿de acuerdo, chicos?— dijo Neji con decisión.

—De acuerdo— contestaron ambos.

Siguieron con su "competencia". Intentaban capturar un pez a toda costa y cada vez pedían más redes. Se podría decir que estaban haciendo rico al dueño del puesto. Hasta que…

_"Ya me canse de esto, es momento de ganar… "_

Y de pronto una de las redes tenía un pez dorado.

— ¡Tenemos un ganador! -gritó el encargado- ¿Cuál es el premio que quieres? —

—Quiero ese pingüino de felpa de allá —dijo Neji señalando el mismo muñeco que Hinata había visto antes.

—No es justo, otra vez me ganaron— se quejó Naruto.

—Aquí tienes, Hinata-sama. Es lo que querías, ¿no es así? Sé que te gustan esta clase de muñecos— le dijo Neji con una cálida sonrisa.

— Neji onii-chan, ¡muchas gracias! Este es justamente…lo recordaste — le agradeció tímidamente con una gran sonrisa y con cierto rubor en el rostro.

—Que amable eres, Neji-san y que considerado…el pingüino es más bonito de lo que parecía, ¿me dejas verlo más de cerca, Hinata? —

—Claro, aquí tienes Sakura-chan— y le entregó a la chica su preciado muñeco.

— Eres muy astuto, Neji, pero no creas que no me di cuenta que usaste el Byakugan en el último momento —

—Pues he de decir que ya estamos a mano, Uchiha Sasuke —

Se miraron con aprensión.

Hinata notó la tensión que se estaba produciendo y se decidió a hacer algo para ponerle fin. Se puso en medio de los dos y dijo, mirando a cada uno por turnos:

—Neji onii-chan, Sasuke-san… ¿por qué no seguimos caminando y buscamos un puesto donde vendan algodón de azúcar? No sé ustedes, pero en lo personal me encantaría uno en este momento —

— ¡Que magnífica idea, Hinata! Ahora que lo dices, a mí también se me antoja uno — agregó Sakura con entusiasmo.

—Por mí está bien— dijo Sasuke con indiferencia y ya sin mirar a Neji.

—Pues por mí también—contestó Neji desviando la mirada de donde estaba Sasuke.

—Me complace mucho escuchar eso — comentó Hinata y les otorgó una radiante sonrisa a ambos jóvenes, lo que les provocó un pequeño rubor que intentaron ocultar.

— ¿Y tú qué dices, Naruto?... ¿Naruto?... ¿Dónde se metió ese tonto? — dijo Sakura molesta.

Naruto se les adelantó a todos y ya estaba en busca del puesto de algodones.

—Esta vez ninguno de esos dos me ganará, hihi— decía Naruto para sí mismo.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Un Festival de Verano Junto a tí)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Para cuando lograron alcanzarlo, ya tenía dos algodones en mano.

—Toma Hinata, este es para ti—

—Gracias, Naruto-kun, que lindo eres—

—No es nada, Hinata…Y este otro es para…—

—Pero Naruto, no debiste…—

—… ¡Mí!, hoho. ¡Me lo voy a comer ya, datte bayo! — le dio una gran mordida.

—Supongo que…era esperar mucho de ti, Naruto…— Sakura quedó bastante desilusionada.

—Hehehe, ¡Esta vez no me vencieron!... ¿Eh?...¿Neji?...¿Sasuke?...¡No…! —

Para cuando Naruto se dirigió a ellos para pavonearse de su victoria, Neji y Sasuke ya se encontraban caminando junto a Hinata, uno a cada lado de ella y con un algodón de azúcar. Sakura y Naruto se apresuraron para alcanzarlos.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Un Festival de Verano Junto a tí)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

— ¿No les parece que fue genial mi idea de haber venido hoy?... ¡Todo en este festival se ve excelente! — decía una chica rubia que portaba un kimono en color púrpura con un obi en color lila, a sus dos acompañantes, un chico alto y de cabello negro, con expresión de aburrimiento que vestía una yukata en color verde olivo y obi gris y un chico algo rechoncho con espirales en sus mejillas y ataviado con un yukata en color rojo y obi blanco, que cargaba un montón de comida en sus brazos.

—Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Ino. ¡La comida aquí es deliciosa! —

—La verdad, yo no tenía nada mejor que hacer —

—Oshh… ¡Ustedes no tienen nada de espíritu de festival! Me conformaré con que me hayan acompañado —

Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji caminaban por uno de los pasillos cuando se encontraron con…

—Mira, Tenten ¡Es Inoshikacho! –exclamó un chico de peinado extraño, cejas prominentes y una sonrisa muy brillante vestido con una yukata verde esmeralda con un obi naranja, para ser oído por su compañera, una chica de cabello y ojos castaños que lucía un kimono en rosa pastel con un obi color turquesa y llevaba un peinado consistente en dos cebollas adornadas con flores en color rosado.

—Y se puede saber ¿desde cuándo decidiste que éramos uno solo, Lee? —dijo Ino algo molesta.

—Son un equipo y como tal lo ideal es que sean uno mismo, eso es lo que dice Gai-sensei —dejó ver su brillante sonrisa.

—Pues al menos estamos todos juntos… porque ahora que me doy cuenta , ustedes no pueden decir lo mismo ya que les falta un miembro del equipo ¿dónde está Hyuuga Neji? — dijo de modo malintencionado.

—No quiso venir con nosotros, dijo que tenía algo más que hacer — contestó Tenten con tristeza.

— ¡Cuanto lamento escuchar eso!— usó un tono algo sarcástico.

—Pero no importa, Tenten y yo estamos muy unidos como equipo ¿cierto? —

—Claro que sí, Lee—

—Bien por ustedes…Ya que están aquí, pasemos juntos el resto del festival ¿qué dicen?— sugirió Ino.

—Sí, por qué no, entre más personas es mejor — dijo Lee.

—Por mí está muy bien— respondió Tenten.

—Buena decisión. También está bien para ustedes, ¿verdad, chicos? —

—Sí, no hay ningún problema en que vengan —Chouji comía papas fritas.

—Me da lo mismo, con que no molesten—bostezó Shikamaru.

—Siendo así, entonces sigamos caminando. Quién sabe, tal vez encontremos algo interesante…— pronunció la rubia mientras los demás comenzaban a moverse.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Un Festival de Verano Junto a tí)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

—Te dije que yo no quería venir. No me agradan este tipo de eventos—

—No tiene nada de malo el haber venido. Podrías divertirte de vez en cuando, no vas a morirte por eso, ¿sabías? —

—Sólo me trajiste porque Hinata no quiso venir contigo, ¿correcto? —

—Sí…Dijo que tenía un compromiso-bufó- Me pregunto qué o quién será tan importante como para plantar a su equipo…—

—Querrás decir para plantarte a ti, Kiba. Yo no pensaba asistir al festival—

—Como sea, haz un esfuerzo, Shino, e intenta pasarla bien ya que estamos aquí. No te haría daño salir de lo mismo—

—Y tú intenta recordar la próxima vez que Hinata te rechace, que éste no es mi estilo. Por lo tanto, no soy un buen substituto…así nos evitamos problemas. Camina…—

—Ya entendí… ¡Vamos, Akamaru! Busquemos algo de diversión —

Kiba estaba vestido con una yukata gris y un obi en café y le había puesto a Akamaru algo similar y en el mismo color. "Debes verte bien para el festival" le había dicho a su inseparable amigo canino antes de ponérselo. Shino llevaba su ropa de siempre, la chaqueta que le cubría la mitad del rostro y sus lentes oscuros. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de vestirse para la ocasión, lo que demostraba su nulo interés en estar ahí.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Un Festival de Verano Junto a tí)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

En la entrada de Konoha podían visualizarse dos siluetas. Alguien acababa de llegar a la aldea.

—Repite otra vez, ¿por qué tuve que venir contigo? —

— Porque el idiota de Kankurou no quiso acompañarme y no quería venir sola hasta acá—

—Entiendo eso. Lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué me vestiste así? — el chico llevaba puesto un yukata café con obi rojo que lo hacía ver bastante bien.

—Pues porque tenías que vestirte adecuadamente para el festival, mírame a mí- ella estaba vestida con un kimono en color lila y obi blanco- Tienes que dar una buena imagen, después de todo eres Kazekage, no lo olvides, hermanito —

—Como sea. No sé por qué quisiste venir a un festival, Temari… ésta no es tu aldea y no veo qué tiene de interesante —

—Tú no cambias, Gaara. Quise venir porque en "mí" aldea no hay nada como esto y me parece que será muy divertido. Hay buena música, buena comida, atracciones y más tarde habrá un exhibición de fuegos artificiales, según me contaron. Además hay ciertas personas a las que deseo ver…—

—Mmm…de acuerdo, pero no quieras permanecer aquí por mucho tiempo. Tenemos que empezar el regreso a casa hoy mismo—

—Eso no será necesario, Gaara. He conseguido hospedaje por esta noche, una amiga mía nos dejará quedarnos en su casa —

—¿Qué?-se sobresaltó-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?...De ninguna manera me quiero quedar en una casa ajena-desvió la mirada-Me pregunto, ¿quién puede estar tan loca como para ser amiga tuya, Temari? —

—Ignoraré eso…Si no te lo mencioné antes fue porque de habértelo dicho no hubieras aceptado acompañarme y tenía que conseguir a toda costa que vinieras conmigo —

—Eres muy ruin, Temari —

—Soy astuta, que es diferente. —

—Qué más da…vayamos de una buena vez y aprovecha el tiempo que tienes —_ "Que espero no sea mucho"_…

Después de esto avanzaron rápidamente hasta llegar al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el festival.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Un Festival de Verano Junto a tí)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

— ¿Ya vieron? En ese lugar… ¡La gente está bailando! — la pelirrosa parecía muy entusiasmada,

—Oh, es cierto… ¡Se ven graciosos! —soltó una carcajada.

—No es gracioso, Naruto, es bello…Ver a esas parejas que se dejan llevar por el ritmo de la música y pareciera como si flotaran en el aire y sus almas se fundieran en una sola y sus cuerpos…—

—Que cursi suena eso, Sakura…—dijo Sasuke con cara de asco.

—¡Ah! Sasuke-kun…—sintió deseos de llorar.

—Por fin alguien le dijo lo que pensábamos todos — comentó Neji.

—Sí, que bien que hiciste que se callara, Sasuke. Me estaba empalagando con tanta miel, datte bayo —

(Inner Sakura: !Sasuke-kun, cómo pudiste…! )

— ¡Basta ya, por favor! No molesten más a Sakura-chan, lo que ella estaba diciendo era muy lindo y romántico…Tal vez el día que se enamoren de verdad, puedan entenderlo…— dijo Hinata con mucho sentimiento.

Las palabras de la chica provocaron un leve rubor en los tres jóvenes shinobi. Comenzaron a acercarse lentamente a Hinata, rodeándola. Esa acción provocó que se sintiera nerviosa conforme se aproximaban más hacia ella.

—Chicos, yo… —

— ¡Gracias, Hinata! Tú eres la única que me comprende — dijo Sakura haciendo a todos a un lado para abrazarla.

—No es nada, Sakura-chan, para eso están las amigas — _"Yo soy quien debería agradecerte por salvarme…estuvo cerca" _

—… ¡Sakura !— dijeron todos, visiblemente enfadados.

—Hehehe…-rió con inseguridad-Bueno, no les hice el comentario de hace rato sólo porque sí ,¡qué les parece si bailamos!...¿Les gustaría? —

— ¡No! — fue la respuesta que recibió por parte de los enfadados chicos.

— ¿Por qué no? —

—Ya me imagino yo ahí bailando, que bonito me voy a ver…si como no…— dijo Naruto con una mueca en su rostro.

—Neji-san… ¿Tú por qué no? —

—No te ofendas, pero no es para tanto. Es innecesario que hagas un escándalo por esto…simplemente no va conmigo. —

— ¿Y tú, Sasuke-kun? —

—Porque… ¡No quiero! —

—Está bien, ya entendí ¿Qué me dices tú, Hinata? —

—Pues yo si quiero. Te acompañaré y si así lo deseas, bailamos juntas —

— ¡Muchas gracias, tú sí que eres linda!... ¡Andando! —jaló a Hinata del brazo y la llevó en dirección hacia donde estaba la música. Ellos las siguieron con desgano y a paso más lento.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Un festival de Verano Junto a tí)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

— Estupendo, aquí se puede bailar ¡Nos quedamos! —

—Pero Ino, yo no sé bailar — dijo Chouji algo consternado.

—Y yo no quiero — dijo Shikamaru molesto.

—Pues ese es su problema,¡he dicho que nos quedamos y punto!... ¿Tienen algún inconveniente, Tenten o Lee? —

—Por mi perfecto, me gusta bailar — dijo Tenten.

—Y yo soy todo un as en la pista — afirmó Lee.

—Perfecto, entonces como dije antes ¡nos quedamos! —

— ¿Quién la nombró jefa? — murmuró Shikamaru.

— No sé, pero es algo cruel con nosotros — contestó Chouji también por lo bajo.

— ¿Decían algo, Shikamaru, Chouji? —

— ¡No, nada! —dijeron los dos, sorprendidos.

—Eso creí —

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Un Festival de Verano Junto a tí)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

—Esto es de lo que hablaba, ¡buena música! Me dan ganas de bailar... —

—Bromeas, ¿verdad? —

— ¡Por supuesto…-hizo una pausa-…que no! En este mismo momento iremos hacia allá para bailar —

— ¡Pues yo no bailo! —dijo Gaara decidido.

— ¡Pues no me importa, ahora lo harás! —

— ¡De ninguna manera!—

Gaara se quejaba mientras Temari lo arrastraba hacia el origen de la música que tanto le había gustado.

CONTINUARÁ….

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Un Festival de Verano Junto a tí)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Hanabi: Fuegos artificiales.**

**KingyoSukui: Este tradicional juego consiste en atrapar peces con una red fabricada de papel que al contacto con el agua se vuelve más liviana, dándole un nivel de dificultad al juego, donde la destreza y la velocidad del participante son la clave para lograr el objetivo principal.**

**Nota: La leyenda del hanabi es invento mío, así que no espero que crean que la estoy tomando de una leyenda que sí existe en Japón o que la estoy confundiendo con una.**

**Esto es todo por ahora… ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**_Umy Echizen_**


	2. Visión Angelical

¡Konnichiwa!

Aquí les dejo el capítulo dos, espero lo disfruten.

Naruto no es mío, le pertenece únicamente a Kishimoto-sama.

Es Tiempo para el Amor: Sentimientos en blanco.

**"Visión Angelical"**

— Ya llegamos… ¡aquí podemos bailar! — gritó Sakura bastante entusiasmada.

Frente a ellas se encontraba un espacio dedicado especialmente para el baile. Era una gran pista de madera puesta delante de una torre, no muy alta y del mismo material, donde una chica se encargaba de dirigir a las personas que estaban bailando. Era algo así como la animadora. Los motivaba para no parar de bailar y les mostraba las coreografías de ciertos bailes. El lugar estaba decorado con flores y podía escucharse toda clase de música, desde la más tradicional hasta lo más reciente. Todos parecían estarse divirtiendo en grande.

— Sí, así es. Todo está muy bonito…¿verdad, Sakura-chan? —

—Tienes razón, Hinata. Ahora debemos buscar un buen sitio para comenzar a bailar—

— De acuerdo, pero… ¿no vamos a esperar a los chicos? —

— ¡No! Ellos ni siquiera tienen intención de bailar…ya nos alcanzarán más tarde—

Dicho esto se dieron a la tarea de buscar el mejor sitio para empezar su deseada labor. Cuando por fin lo encontraron, comenzó a sonar una pieza movida y sin tiempo que perder, Sakura comenzó a mover todo su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por la música. En cambio, Hinata sólo se movía un poco.

— ¿Qué pasa?... ¿No te gusta la canción? —preguntó Sakura , sin dejar de moverse.

—No es eso…es que yo no soy muy buena bailando — le contestó Hinata, que seguía moviéndose tímidamente.

—Ya veo, pero no digas eso, bailar sólo es cuestión de soltar el cuerpo y dejarse llevar por la música— y siguió bailando vigorosamente y moviendo más su cuerpo.

— ¡Qué bien bailas, Sakura! — se escuchó de pronto una voz con tono sarcástico y burlón.

— ¡Ino! …¿Qué rayos haces aquí? —contestó la aludida, algo enfadada.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Vine a deleitar a todos con mis habilidades en el baile y a la vez divertirme, pero no tenía idea de que estuvieras aquí —

— ¡Oh, mi linda Sakura-san! Te ves tan encantadora cuando bailas— dijo el chico de cejas prominentes mientras sonreía y le salían pequeños corazones.

— Gracias, Lee-san. Así que estás con todo tu equipo y con Tenten y Lee— dijo Sakura mirando a las personas que iban detrás de Ino.

— Sí, mi equipo y yo decidimos asistir juntos al festival y en el camino nos topamos con ellos dos—

—Que bien…pues si nos disculpas, Hinata y yo estamos ocupadas—

—Pero si es verdad, Hyuuga Hinata también está aquí—

— ¡Buenas tardes a todos! —la chica sonrió dulcemente a los presentes, a lo que ellos saludaron con la mano o al menos hicieron un gesto.

— ¡Hola, Hinata!... ¿Cómo estás? Me da gusto que tú sí quisieras venir —

—Estoy muy bien… ¿y tú, Tenten?... ¡Qué alegría que también estés aquí! —

— ¡Estupendamente! Dispuesta a bailar mucho—

—Señorita- Lee toma la mano de Hinata y la besa- ¡Que placer me da verla!...Está tan linda como siempre —

— ¡Lee-san! Eso no es necesario, pero muchas gracias—dijo Hinata totalmente sonrojada.

—No es nada, lo hago encantado —le hizo su típica sonrisa destellante.

—Bueno, ya es suficiente…vamos a bailar, Hinata-dijo la chica de cabello rosado que parecía bastante irritada.

—Sí, como gustes, Sakura-chan—

—Pues si a eso le llamas bailar…—dijo Ino maliciosamente.

— ¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Ino? —

—No es nada, Sakura, sólo que creo que podrías hacerlo mejor…—

—De qué hablas, yo bailo perfectamente bien, Ino —

—Pues dudo mucho que mejor que yo, soy toda una experta en el baile y tú no te puedes comparar ni un poco conmigo —

—No te creo nada… ¡de seguro tienes dos pies izquierdos!—

— ¿Ah, sí? Por lo menos no me muevo como una lavadora defectuosa como lo haces tú—y la rubia comenzó a imitar exageradamente los movimientos de Sakura .

— ¡Cómo te atreves!... ¡Te demostraré lo equivocada que estás!... ¡Te reto a un duelo de baile ahora mismo! —

(Inner Sakura¡¡HAY QUE DARLE SU MERECIDO A ESA PUERCA!!)

— Como quieras, de todas formas vas a perder, Sakura… ¡Yo seré quien te demuestre que soy la mejor!—

— ¿Lista?... ¡Pues a bailar!

Las dos comenzaron su supuesto duelo al ritmo de una canción muy moderna y animada, al estilo Tecno. Ponían mucha fuerza en cada uno de sus movimientos, se podría decir que estaban dando todo en el baile. Ninguna quería perder, así que subían de intensidad. Debido a esto varias personas voltearon a verlas, incluidos sus compañeros.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Visión Angelical))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

— ¡Si que son competitivas éstas mujeres!-

—Lo son, pero no fue agradable que se pelearan por algo tan simple, Tenten—se lamentó Hinata.

— ¿Y que no siempre lo hacen? —comentó Tenten divertida.

—Supongo que así es—Hinata rió un poco al recordar las constantes discusiones de la rubia y la pelirrosa.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Visión Angelical))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

—Se ven ridículas, totalmente ridículas—

—Déjalas, Shikamaru, esto se pone divertido — comentó Chouji sin dejar de disfrutar de la gran cantidad de comida que aún llevaba en los brazos.

—Tu concepto de diversión es raro…mejor vamos a otro lugar, no quiero que nos vean aquí—

—Como quieras, pero creo que estás exagerando—

Y los chicos se cambiaron de lugar para no estar cerca de sus compañeros shinobi.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Visión Angelical))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

— ¡Vamos, Sakura-san!... ¡Eres la mejor! —gritaba Lee para animar a la chica.

Pero ella no lo escuchaba, estaba demasiado concentrada en vencer a su rival.

—Debo decir que son sorprendentes, ojala yo pudiera…—

— ¡Claro que puedes, Hinata! Sólo tienes que sentirlo—la animó Tenten.

—Sí, algo parecido me dijo Sakura-chan pero…—

—Hinata-sama, por fin te encontré…—

— ¡Hyuuga Neji!... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —dijo Tenten muy sorprendida y un poco enojada al ver al chico.

—Lo mismo que todos aquí, asistí al festival…—

—Pero tú dijiste que no vendrías—

—No, según recuerdo yo dije que no iría contigo, no que no vendría, lo cual es diferente. Le pedí a Hinata-sama que me acompañara—

—Está bien, ya entendí, Neji — dijo Tenten muy triste, pero tratando de disimularlo. No permitiría que Neji se diera cuenta.

— ¡Neji onii-chan! Creo que fuiste un poco rudo con Tenten—

—Yo sólo le dije la verdad—

—Sí, pero es que…—

—No te preocupes tanto, Hinata. Recuerda que somos compañeros de equipo y podemos decirnos las cosas como son sin ningún problema…¿verdad, Neji?— dijo Tenten abrazando a Neji por el cuello.

—Sí, así es…sin ningún problema. Por lo tanto ¿me puedes soltar?... me estás incomodando —

— Claro, lo siento Neji —la chica hizo una mueca infantil mostrando un poco su lengua por uno de los lados de su boca.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Visión Angelical))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

— ¡Oh!...¿¿Esa es Sakura-chan??—

— Así parece, Naruto. Ino está con ella, ahora sí que han caído bajo—

—Se ven muy graciosas, haha ¿Qué se supone que intentan hacer, Sasuke? —

—No tengo idea, pero se ven realmente patéticas—

Sakura e Ino bailaban desenfrenadamente y con movimientos muy fuertes, pero descoordinados. Ellas creían que lo estaban haciendo perfectamente, en especial porque mucha gente las estaba mirando. Pero la realidad era otra. No eran nada buenas para el baile y resultaba imposible decir quién lo hacía peor. Las miradas de la gente se debían al espectáculo que estaban dando por su forma tan peculiar y desafortunada de moverse.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Visión Angelical))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —dijo de pronto Sakura.

Se dio cuenta de que el chico había llegado junto con Naruto al lugar donde se encontraban Ino y ella.

(Inner Sakura¡Debo esforzarme más, ahora que Sasuke-kun me está mirando!)

—Esto se pone interesante, al estar presente mi Sasuke-kun me siento más motivada... ¡Ahora si te voy a ganar, Sakura! —

(Inner Sakura: ¡¡Sasuke-kun no es tuyo!!)

—Jamás, Ino. ¡No perderé ante ti enfrente de Sasuke-kun! —

Cada vez se movían más rápido y desenfrenadamente, lo que provocó que más gente las mirara.

—Hahaha… ¡Esto es demasiado cómico!... ¡Parecen poseídas por un demonio con problemas motores!— Naruto reía a carcajadas.

—Es lo más triste que he visto en mi vida—dijo Sasuke desviando la mirada.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Visión Angelical))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

—Creo que ya se están excediendo con eso de la competitividad—dijo Tenten endureciendo sus facciones.

— Son muy enérgicas —es todo lo que pudo decir Hinata.

—Son unas exhibicionistas, Hinata-sama—comentó Neji.

— ¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Sakura-san! —gritaba Lee a todo pulmón.

— ¡Eso sí que es amor! —dijo Tenten con cara pícara.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Visión Angelical))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Chouji había dejado de comer para mirar lo que hacía su compañera. Por un instante perdió el apetito, si es que eso es posible.

—Debemos detenerla, siento pena por ella, además nos pone en vergüenza a todos—dijo Shikamaru con tono molesto.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú. Sé que en parte es por su bien, pero ahí está Uchiha Sasuke, seguro que por eso se está moviendo más. Si haces que se detenga, se sentirá derrotada por Sakura y seremos nosotros los que soporten su ira. Ino enojada es igual a caos—le recordó Chouji.

— Es cierto, no tengo la intensión de soportar a Ino en ese estado…Tsk… ¡Que chica tan problemática! —

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Visión Angelical))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

—Creo que ha sido suficiente de mirar a éstas dos chicas…¿Qué tal si ahora bailamos nosotras, Hinata? —dijo Tenten comenzando a moverse.

—Pero yo…no creo que pueda bailar muy bien, Tenten…además me da pena que me miren—

— ¡Eso no importa! Sólo mueve tu cuerpo y disfrútalo. Todos están mirando a Ino y Sakura, nadie nos prestará atención a nosotras—

—Tienes razón…¡lo intentaré! —dijo Hinata de manera decidida y comenzó a moverse lentamente.

La música que comenzó a sonar en ese momento era agradable, tranquila, pero muy rítmica. Resaltaba el bello sonido del violín. Era una pieza preciosa y Hinata comenzaba a disfrutarla. Cerró los ojos para apreciar más la música, se olvidó de los demás y dejó que la música la llevara…En un instante, ya estaba bailando.

— ¡Oh, cielos! —gritó Tenten deteniéndose de golpe, llamando la atención de Neji.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Tenten?-la chica señala con su dedo índice hacia adelante- ¡Oh, Hinata-sama!—exclamó Neji con cara de impresión.

Hinata había dejado de pensar para sólo sentir. Se movía delicadamente, pero con fuerza y precisión en cada uno de sus movimientos. Parecía que volaba en el viento. Era una visión celestial. Levantaba sus extremidades con mucha gracia y no reparaba en que, por el movimiento y el kimono que llevaba, de vez en cuando se podían ver sus delicados brazos y sus blancas y bien formadas piernas. Sus caderas se movían rítmicamente y al girar, su cabello se levantaba de tal forma que la hacía ver aún más hermosa. Su baile poco a poco llamaba la atención de las personas, incluso más que Sakura e Ino. Pronto comenzaron a rodearla.

Los demás seguían mirando a las chicas y su alocado baile. Naruto no podía parar de reír, casi se tiraba al piso y el estómago comenzaba a dolerle. Rock Lee seguía apoyando a Sakura con sus gritos. Sasuke tenía la cabeza baja y los brazos cruzados, evitando por todos los medios verlas. Shikamaru se puso los brazos detrás de la nuca y cerró los ojos. Chouji continuó comiendo.

En ese momento llegaron Temari y Gaara. La chica miró directamente hacia Sakura e Ino y no pudo evitar reír. En cambio, Gaara estaba concentrado en algo más…

—Hahaha... ¡Mira eso, Gaara! Es tan hilarante…—

—No, tú mira esto —dijo el chico apuntando hacia la dirección contraria.

—Pero si es… —Temari estaba bastante asombrada.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Visión Angelical))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

—¡¡Wooow, Hinata!! —gritó Naruto al darse la vuelta y mirar a la chica.

Los demás también voltearon al oír gritar a Naruto. Sasuke se acercó hasta donde estaba Neji para ver mejor. Estaban hombro con hombro, ambos boquiabiertos y con los brazos pegados al cuerpo, parecían paralizados.

—Parece un…—comenzó a decir Neji casi sin darse cuenta y en voz baja.

— ¡Ángel! —completó Sasuke.

Al percatarse de su frase compartida, voltearon a verse con cara de fastidio y chispas brotaron de los ojos de ambos, pero dejaron de hacerlo para seguir mirando a Hinata.

—No sabía que Hinata bailaba tan bien, datte bayo—comentó Naruto con una enorme sonrisa.

—Es natural, Hinata-san es una mujer muy hermosa, delicada y virtuosa, por lo tanto no me sorprende en nada esta muestra de su belleza —dijo Lee en tono confiado.

Al escuchar las palabras de su compañero, hubo una reacción en Neji…

— ¡Y ella que pensaba que no podía bailar! Quién lo diría¿verdad, Neji?... ¿Neji?...¡¡Neji!! —

— ¿Eh?... ¿Decías algo, Tenten? —contestó el chico saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿Pasa algo?... ¿por qué estás tan distraído? —

—No es nada, no le des importancia, Tenten—

—Si tú lo dices…—

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Visión Angelical))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Los chicos del equipo 10 dejaron de mirara a su compañera por un momento y centraron su atención en Hinata.

— ¡Mira Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata si sabe como bailar! —dijo Chouji emocionado.

—Es verdad, ojalá ella fuera de nuestro equipo, así no estaríamos pasando por esto—

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Visión Angelical))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

—Esa chica tiene talento para la danza...¿no crees, Gaara?-él no contestó, pues se había movido para ver más de cerca- ¿A dónde se fue? … ¡Cómo se atreve a dejarme hablando sola! —

Gaara caminó hasta ponerse a un lado de Sasuke, pero ninguno se prestó atención porque no podían dejar de tener la vista hacia el frente.

Hinata no era consciente de las conversaciones ni las miradas asombradas de la gente alrededor, ya que estaba sumergida en su propio mundo. Se sentía muy ligera y distinta, como si no se tratara de ella. La música se apoderaba cada vez más de su cuerpo. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y en su mente visualizaba ondas de colores provocadas por el sonido de la música. Estaba completamente concentrada.

"Que sensación tan agradable…es como si pudiera flotar con toda libertad…que feliz estoy…" se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, mientras se dejaba llevar más y más.

Sakura dejó de bailar y miró hacia donde se encontraba reunida una gran cantidad de personas, entre ellas, sus amigos.

— ¿Por fin te rendiste, Sakura? —

— ¡Mira para allá, Ino! —dijo la chica sorprendida.

— ¿Para qué quieres que volteé….?–posando su vista hacia el tumulto- ¿Qué rayos…?

Visión Angelical

Kiba y Shino llegaron hacia donde estaba toda la gente reunida y se detuvieron para mirar.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí…¡Hay mucha gente! —comentó Kiba.

—Yo que sé… ¿por qué no vas y preguntas? — se limitó a decir su compañero.

— ¡Sí! Tienes razón Shino, como no lo pensé antes, voy a ir hasta allá y les preguntaré qué diantres hacen ahí parados como…¿¿ESA ES HINATA??—dijo el joven Inuzuka con la boca casi en el suelo por la impresión.

—Por supuesto que no, como podría… ¡HINATA! — Shino puso una cara de sorpresa que Kiba no pudo ver por el atuendo que llevaba el chico.

— ¡Tenemos que acercarnos para ver mucho mejor! Vamos, Shino, Akamaru…—

—Sí— fue todo lo que pudo decir Shino.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Visión Angelical))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Para este punto todos los amigos y/o conocidos de Hinata, la observaban sin creer lo que sus ojos veían.

La canción era bastante larga y la chica ya la había vuelto suya. Su danza era una mezcla de belleza, precisión y frescura combinada con sensualidad. Nadie había visto a la chica comportarse así antes, ya que siempre era tímida y reservada y ahora parecía no importarle nada más que bailar. Su rostro tenía una expresión de satisfacción, con una sonrisa que la hacía ver plena.

Todos estaban cautivados por aquél baile, no podían dejar de mirar…

— ¡Eso es, Hinata-san!... ¡¡Lo hace muuuuy bien!!... ¡Muéstrele a todos cuan hermosa es su flor de la juventud! —gritaba Lee para darle ánimos a la chica.

Kiba lo siguió y también comenzó a gritar.

— ¡Vamos, Hinata!... ¡Demuestra que eres la mejor! —

— ¡Eres grandiosa, Hinata!... ¡Sigue haciéndolo así de genial! —se les unió Tenten.

Como no dejaban de gritar, más personas decidieron hacerlo también, a la par que aplaudían a la chica que seguía bailando con majestuosidad.

"Me siento tan bien…" se repetía Hinata sin prestar mucha atención a los gritos, que se oían como un lejano murmullo.

"Soy libre…-el ruido comenzaba a aumentar- ¿qué es aquello que percibo?"

—¡¡Hinata, te ves muy bonita ahí bailando, datte bayo!! —

"¿Eh? …Naruto-kun… ¡¿Es Naruto-kun?! "perdió la concentración al oír la voz del chico y comenzó a abrir los ojos muy despacio. Notó la forma en que todos la estaban mirando, gritaban en señal de apoyo y aplaudían alegremente. También se percató del movimiento de su cuerpo y de cómo se había olvidado de todo lo demás. Le entró pánico y no supo qué hacer. Lentamente dejó de moverse para finalmente quedarse quieta. Su cara se puso totalmente roja y sintió ganas de gritar, las cuales ahogó colocándose las manos en la boca.

En ese momento la pieza terminó, como pudo hizo una reverencia y rápidamente se alejó del lugar, intentando no desmayarse.

— ¡Hinata-sama! —gritó Neji intentando detenerla, pero ella ya se había perdido de vista. Activó su Byakugan y corrió a buscarla.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Hinata? Lo estaba haciendo muy bien, datte bayo— preguntó Naruto preocupado.

—No lo sé, pero debo decir que esa sí que fue una maravillosa demostración de aptitud para el baile —dijo Lee con ánimo.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero pobre Hinata, se veía algo asustada…Tal vez debería ir a buscarla para saber cómo está—comentó Tenten.

—No será necesario-intervino Sasuke- Neji ya fue a su encuentro, estará bien—

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Visión Angelical))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ino se acercó a su equipo y como se cansó de estar alejada de los otros, hizo que Chouji y Shikamaru regresaran hacia donde estaban antes, sin importarle las quejas de éste último.

— ¿Quien se cree que es Hyuuga Hinata? Mira que robarme toda la atención, en especial la de Sasuke-kun… ¡Que atrevida! —dijo Ino muy molesta.

—Fue mejor así, Sakura y tú lo estaban haciendo pésimo, era todo un desastre—dijo Shikamaru

—Sí-yum, yum- nos ponías en vergüenza, Ino—agregó Chouji mientras disfrutaba de unas deliciosas albóndigas de pulpo.

— ¡Cómo se atreven a decir eso! —

Sakura escuchaba con atención la discusión de Ino con su equipo.

— ¿En verdad lo hicimos tan mal, Naruto? -—preguntó Sakura esperando que no fuera cierto lo que dijeron los chicos del equipo 10.

—Fue muy gracioso… ¡me reí mucho, datte bayo!—

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Naruto? —dijo la chica algo enfadada.

—Significa que sí, lo hicieron mal, Sakura—dijo Sasuke fríamente.

—Oh, que duro eres, Sasuke-kun—

—Tú preguntaste…pero eso no es lo que importa…Hinata se veía mal cuando se fue—

—Tienes razón, Sasuke-kun… ¿me pregunto por qué habrá reaccionado de esa manera? Después de todo se veía fantástica bailando—

— ¡Sí, mucho mejor que Ino y tú! —

—¡¡Naruto!! —

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Visión Angelical))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

— ¡Eso sí que fue sorprendente!…La dulce y tímida Hyuuga Hinata bailando como toda una profesional en frente de tantas personas. Ciertamente no es algo que se vea todos los días— dijo Temari al llegar a donde se encontraba Gaara.

—Supongo, no le des tanta importancia a eso—

—Pues no era yo quien babeaba…—

— ¿Qué insinúas? —

—¿Yo?...No insinúo nada hermanito, pero tienes que admitir que lo hizo muy bien—

—Cómo digas… no le veo el caso a que yo admita algo así… ¿de dónde conoces a esa chica? —

— ¿Acaso no la recuerdas? Ella participó en los exámenes chunnin de hace seis años. Por supuesto en ese entonces tenía el cabello más corto, pero su rostro es el mismo. También nos ha visitado en Suna, la primera vez te la presenté. La última ocasión que estuvo en la aldea tú la viste, pasó dos semanas en nuestra casa, eso fue el año pasado. Has memoria, la chica tímida y callada que nos preparaba esas deliciosas galletas de chocolate, que siempre salía conmigo por las tardes y que un día casi la golpeas con un libro que arrojaste tratando de darle a Kankurou… ¿¿En serio no te acuerdas de Hinata?? — Temari comenzaba a desesperarse.

—No…—es todo lo que dijo el pelirrojo.

— ¡Que despistado eres, Gaara!...¡No puedo creer que no la hayas notado nunca!—

—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que prestarle atención a tus conocidos, Temari—

—Sin embrago, cuando bailaba no le quitabas los ojos de encima…¿verdad? —

—No sé de que hablas…—

—Ahora no finjas demencia, si hasta me dejaste hablando sola para ir a ver más de cerca…¿me lo vas a negar? —

—Yo no hice nada fuera de lo común, sólo estaba mirando como todos los demás—

—Pues no todos tenían la cara que tú y no todos babeaban…—

— ¡Yo no estaba haciendo eso! —Gaara comenzaba a enojarse.

—Si tú lo dices…Por cierto Gaara…¿quieres que te preste mi pañuelo? —

—Para qué habría de quererlo—

—Pues para limpiarte la saliva que tienes junto a la boca— Temari soltó una carcajada al ver como su hermano intentó limpiar su boca con la palma de su mano.

— ¡Ya basta, Temari!—demasiado tarde, el chico ya estaba enojado.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Visión Angelical))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

—Se veía realmente hermosa… ¿verdad que si, Shino? —a Kiba le brillaban los ojos.

—Sí, Kiba… —

—Nuestra pequeña Hinata está creciendo —dijo el chico perro con dos chorros de lágrimas saliendo de cada uno de sus ojos.

—No seas tan dramático…—

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Visión Angelical))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Neji no tardó en encontrar a la chica. Estaba sentada debajo de un árbol, con la cara recargada en sus rodillas. Se acercó con cautela y se arrodilló frente a ella. Hinata levantó la mirada al sentir la presencia del chico, su rostro que ya estaba ruborizado aumentó de tonalidad al verlo. Él se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de llorar.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo, Hinata-sama?— dijo Neji con un tono de voz sereno.

—Neji onii-chan, yo…y-yo no supe que me sucedió…hace unos minutos no me estaba comportando como yo misma…yo sólo…—

—Te dejaste llevar…y disfrutaste de lo que hacías sin preocuparte por el resto del mundo. No veo que hay de malo en eso—

—Pero…yo no actuó así, no es mi forma de ser…—

—Te equivocas -endureció un poco la voz- Esto no se trata de eso, sino de lo que tú te permites y no te permites hacer. Lo que sucedió esta tarde fue una muestra de lo que puedes ser, pero que siempre ocultas a la vista de los demás, por tu propia inseguridad—

Hinata se quedó callada por un momento. En el fondo sabía que Neji tenía razón.

—Deja que salga –dijo el chico sacándola de sus pensamientos- A todos nos encantaría ver a la persona que llevas por dentro y que te esfuerzas tanto en esconder —

—Neji onii-chan… yo…lo intentaré…—

—No te sientas presionada, cuando estés lista sólo sé tú y no te preocupes por nada más—

—Sí…Sabes, salí corriendo de donde estaban todos porque no supe cómo actuar, me sentí expuesta y no estaba segura si lo que hacía estaba bien o no…pero te confieso que mientras bailaba me sentía muy feliz, por primera vez en mi vida fui libre. Mi cuerpo hacía justamente lo que quería, sin inhibición alguna, ya que era dueña de mi misma en ese momento… ¡Fue una experiencia única! —

—Me da gusto saber que lo disfrutaste…así como las personas que estábamos mirando — giró un poco el rostro para ocultar un pequeño sonrojo que comenzaba a formarse.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó la chica algo escandalizada.

—Fue muy bello verte bailar, nos dejaste muy impresionados y todos parecían estarla pasando muy bien —

— ¡Qué lindo de su parte! Entonces… ¿lo estaba haciendo bien? —

—Fue excelente…Te veías realmente hermosa mientras bailabas, si me permites decírtelo —

—Neji onii-chan…–la joven se ruborizó violentamente- Gracias, me haces sentir mucho mejor… ¡Muchas gracias por ser tú! —

—No es nada, Hinata-sama, para eso estoy…para ayudarte en lo que necesites…—el rubor del chico era bastante evidente.

Ante esta respuesta, Hinata bajó su cabeza decepcionada.

—Sí, porque tú eres…—

—Es porque somos amigos…¿no es así, Hinata-sama? Y los amigos siempre están para ayudarse y apoyarse en los mejores y peores momentos—

La chica levantó inmediatamente su rostro ante las palabras de Neji, éste le regaló una sonrisa que ella hace tanto tiempo no veía. Se sintió inmensamente feliz y le regresó la misma sonrisa.

— ¡Sí, somos amigos, Neji onii-chan! Gracias por decirme esto, no tienes idea de cuánto significa para mi…—

—De nada, es sólo la verdad… ¿Te parece si volvemos con los demás? Deben estar preocupados por ti—

— Pero… ¿qué voy a decir? —

—Confía en ti misma, todo estará bien… yo estoy a tu lado para apoyarte de cualquier forma—

— Lo sé, gracias Neji onii-chan. Ahora iré con ellos y no me preocuparé por lo que pasó. ¡Vamos!—

—Sí, como digas, Hinata-sama—

"Me alegra que lo haya tomado de esa manera, después de todo es Hyuuga Hinata y puede hacer cualquier cosa que se proponga…es cuestión de que ella misma se lo permita". Esos eran los pensamientos de Neji mientras se dirigían a donde estaban los otros chicos.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Visión Angelical))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hinata se veía mucho más tranquila y sonreía alegremente, seguro se encontraba mejor. Cuando llegaron con el resto, todos rodearon a la chica y comenzaron a felicitarla y hacerle preguntas.

— ¡Hinata!... ¡Qué bien bailas!... me dejaste sin palabras, debiste decirme que bailabas así…¿hace mucho que practicas?...pero no importa, ese no es el punto...¿Por qué no viniste conmi...-ejem-con nosotros, si de todas maneras estarías aquí?—se quejó Kiba.

—Lo siento, Kiba-kun, pero Neji onii-chan me pidió que viniéramos juntos antes que tú—

— ¡Ah! Con que Neji te lo pidió primero —

— ¿Tienes algún problema con ello, Inuzuka? —preguntó Neji con una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios.

—Ninguno, Hyuuga—dijo Kiba arrastrando las palabras.

Shino prefirió sólo levantar un pulgar como señal de aprobación, a lo que Hinata respondió sonriendo.

— ¡Te felicito, Hinata!...Lo hiciste muy bien… ¡fue grandioso! —dijo Tenten abrazando a la chica.

— ¡Gracias, Tenten! Sólo hice lo que tú me dijiste—

—Una visión angelical diría yo…Fue sublime, Hinata-san —

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Lee-san, aunque creo que no es para tanto —

—No me agrada del todo admitirlo, pero debo decir que Lee está vez está en lo correcto…Te viste como un ángel —

—Sasuke-san…Gracias, muchas gracias…—la chica se ruborizó ante el comentario y sintió algo en su corazón, que aunque le resultó extraño, no era del todo desconocido.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Visión Angelical))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ino frunció el ceño al ver a todos felicitando a Hinata. No aguantó más y separó sus labios dispuesta a hacer un comentario.

—No sé por qué hacen tanto escándalo por eso, admito que no lo hizo tan mal después de todo, pero claro que si se compara conmigo…—

—Ella es buena y tú no, Ino—dijo Shikamaru con aburrimiento.

—Pero que cosas dices…—

—Acéptalo, no siempre se gana —interrumpió Chouji.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Visión Angelical))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

— ¡Te felicito, Hinata! No tenía idea de que bailaras así...¡nos diste una gran sorpresa a todos!—

—Gracias, Sakura-chan. La verdad yo tampoco tenía idea de que bailaba—

— ¡Fue genial, Hinata! —gritó Naruto a la par que se abalanzó sobre ella y la estrechó fuertemente en un abrazo.

—Naruto-kun… —Hinata se puso totalmente roja y agachó la cabeza.

"Esta es la parte en la que se desmaya" pensó Neji.

—Gracias, Naruto-kun...¡que gentil eres!…— dijo ella levantando su cabeza y con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Neji quedó impactado ante tal reacción por parte de Hinata.

—Esto es nuevo…—dijo para sí, sonriendo.

— ¡Hola, Hinata!…Eso que vi fue muy inesperado…—dijo elevando la voz una mujer rubia, que estaba algo alejada de la joven Hyuuga.

— ¡Temari!... ¡Me da mucho gusto verte! — después de decir esto, se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba la chica de la Arena y se abrazaron con entusiasmo.

—Lo mismo digo. Hinata, lo de hace rato ¡estuvo increíble! Te aseguro que dejaste a uno que otro babeando—dijo Temari con una risita acusadora.

—Mmmmh…— Gaara hizo un sonido de molestia mientras le dirigía a su hermana una mirada de reproche.

— ¡Ah, casi lo olvido...¿Tú si recuerdas a mi hermano verdad, Hinata? —

—Claro que sí, que gusto me da verle de nuevo, Kazekage-sama-dijo la chica cortésmente.

—Gaara está bien, no es necesaria tanta formalidad… —

—Lo siento, Gaara-san. ¿Estás disfrutando del festival? —preguntó para luego sonreírle.

—Es agradable…—dijo son inmutarse.

— ¿Sólo eso vas a decir?... ¡Todo aquí es estupendo!... Tan colorido y bonito. Hay mucha comida, buena música y un cálido ambiente. ¡En Konoha si que saben cómo divertirse! —

—Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando, Temari—contestó Hinata.

—Sabes, Gaara…pienso que deberías organizar algo así en Suna alguna vez y podríamos invitar a Hinata—comentó Temari con una gran sonrisa.

—Lo pensaré…—contestó el chico desinteresadamente.

—Pero que descortés he sido, aún no saludo a todos. Hola, Neji-san…¿cómo te encuentras hoy? —

—Bien... ¿qué tal su viaje? —contestó fríamente el chico, que justo en esos momentos se colocaba nuevamente al lado de Hinata.

—Algo largo y pesado... ¡pero valió totalmente la pena! —

Gaara y Neji sólo se miraron, al parecer, pare ellos eso era lo único necesario para saludarse.

Los demás se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los hermanos de la Arena y se acercaron para saludar.

— ¡Hey, Gaara! —saludó Naruto alegremente.

—Naruto…—Gaara sonrió.

Se estrecharon la mano fuertemente.

— ¡Hola, Temari! No sabía que vendrían—

—Hola, Naruto…si es que la única que lo sabía era Hinata, ella me invitó desde hace meses—

—Hehe, ye veo…pero no sabía que ustedes se conocían—dijo el chico rascándose ligeramente la mejilla.

—Pues ya ves que sí, somos muy buena amigas—

—Sí, así es—confirmó Hinata.

—No me habías contado nada acerca de eso, Hinata-sama—le susurró Neji.

—Es que nunca lo preguntaste, Neji onii-chan—la chica soltó una risita divertida.

— ¡Temari-chan! —saludó Sakura alegremente.

—Pero si eres tú, Sakura-chan, tanto tiempo…—

—Sí, es bueno verte, a ambos… ¡Hola Gaara-san! —

El Kazekage sólo asintió.

Sasuke miró a Gaara con algo de aprensión, después de todo sentía que había algo pendiente entre los dos, pero no tenía intenciones de saldar cuentas. Gaara le sostuvo la mirada, pero la suya era desinteresada, ya que en su opinión no había nada que lo uniera al Uchiha. Sólo fueron unos segundos, después cada uno siguió en lo suyo. Temari por su parte, le sonrió a Sasuke, a lo que él respondió volteando a otro lado.

— ¡Temari! Que sorpresa... ¿qué te trae a Konoha? —

—Tenten, también estás aquí…Vine por motivos de mero entretenimiento—la chica guiñó un ojo, a lo que Tenten sonrió.

—Hola a ti también, Gaara-kun—dijo Tenten saludando con la mano.

—Es un placer recibirlos aquí en Konoha— saludó Lee.

—Hola…— es todo lo que dijo Gaara.

Temari dirigió la mirada detrás de Tenten y Lee y de pronto lo vio. Aquel chico vago de ojos negros y expresión aburrida, el cual la miró al mismo tiempo que ella lo hizo.

—¡¡Shikamaru-kun!! —Temari corrió hacia él y lo abrazó cariñosamente colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, inconscientemente éste la tomó de la cintura.

— ¡Temari! No tienes que ser tan efusiva—le reclamó Shikamaru.

—Perdona, pero es que te extrañé…mucho—dijo Temari con rubor en sus mejillas.

—Ah, pues…yo igual…—él volteó su rostro para ocultar el color rojo que comenzaba a notarse.

Todos los miraron extrañados, con excepción de Hinata y al darse cuenta prefirieron soltarse.

— Que grosero eres ¿Por qué no nos has presentado aún, Shikamaru? —preguntó Ino que miraba a Temari de manera prepotente.

—Como sea, Temari ella es mi compañera de equipo—dijo Shikamaru con pesadez.

—Yamanaka Ino—dijo la rubia con una sonrisa altiva.

—Temari… el placer es todo tuyo—contestó con una sonrisa de superioridad.

El comentario arrancó las risas de varios de los presentes, incluido Shikamaru. Ino no pudo decir nada ante esto y sólo se dio la vuelta indignada. Temari ignoro a la chica y se dedicó a saludar a Chouji.

—Shikamaru-kun me ha contado mucho sobre ti, por lo que deduzco que eres su mejor amigo...¿no es así Chouji-kun? —

—Sí, Temari-chan así es. Él no me ha hablado mucho de ti, pero es bueno que hayas venido, tal vez así podemos conocernos mejor—

—Me parece muy bien—

Shikamaru sonrió al ver que Chouji y Temari se llevaban bien, de Ino no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo su actitud. Uno de dos, no estaba nada mal para empezar.

—Ya que estamos aquí…¿por qué no damos una vuelta por el festival? Vienes conmigo... ¿cierto Shikamaru-kun? —

—Pues yo…vengo con mi equipo—

Ino sonrió victoriosa ante las palabras de su compañero.

—No importa, tal vez después—la chica desvió su mirada triste.

— ¿Por qué no vamos todos? Pienso que sería mejor pasar el resto del festival juntos—sugirió Hinata.

— ¡Me encanta la idea!... ¿Qué dicen ustedes? —dijo Temari de inmediato

—Por mi está bien —respondió Sakura.

—Por qué no, podría ser divertido—mencionó Tenten

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella—agregó Lee.

—Pues si no tengo otra opción—se resignó Ino al ver la mirada suplicante de Chouji y la discreta mirada asesina de Shikamaru.

— ¿Qué hay de ustedes, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, vienen con nosotros?-preguntó Hinata.

— ¡Claro que sí, Hinata! No te pienso dejar sola—respondió Kiba mientras miraba a Neji con rencor.

—No debes preocuparte por eso, Inuzuka, ya que Hinata-sama me tiene a mí a su lado—dijo Neji poniéndose detrás de Hinata y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica.

—Neji onii-chan…—susurró Hinata, sonrojándose un poco.

—Da igual, Hyuuga, igual iremos…—el chico gruñó.

Shino como de costumbre sólo asintió y comenzó a moverse. Nadie más dijo nada, así que empezaron a caminar por el festival.

Temari había tomado por el brazo a Shikamaru y lo jalaba emocionada de un lado a otro. Ellos encabezaban el grupo. Después iban Hinata y Neji caminando tranquilamente mientras conversaban. Justo detrás de ellos, Naruto platicaba enérgicamente con Gaara, haciendo movimientos exagerados y burdos, como tratando de contar una historia, mientras el joven Kazekage lo escuchaba con atención, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Los siguientes eran Kiba, quien miraba muy de cerca las acciones de Neji, como tratando de descubrir algo y Shino, que caminaba sin prestarle mayor atención a su compañero. Detrás, Sakura miraba de reojo a Sasuke, que tenía la vista hacia el frente de manera rígida. Tenten y Lee eran los siguientes y discutían sobre que regalo le comprarían a Gai- sensei, ya que él no asistió al festival debido a que tenía una importante misión. Al final estaban Ino y Chouji. Ella luchaba desesperadamente para evitar que el chico no siguiera deteniéndose todo el tiempo en los puestos para comprar más comida, mientras él disfrutaba de todos los aromas y sabores que le fueran posibles. Así pasaron un buen rato, en el que todos parecían estarla pasando bien y la más entusiasmada de todos era Temari, que no había soltado a Shikamaru ni un solo momento.

— ¡Vamos, Shikamaru-kun! …¡Aún falta mucho por ver!— decía la chica tirando del brazo del aludido.

— ¡Espera un poco, Temari!... ¡No tienes que jalarme tantoooooo…!— ella le había tirado del brazo nuevamente

Temari comenzó a caminar más despacio, al escuchar la queja de Shikamaru. De pronto miró hacia un lado y dijo:

— ¡Shikamaru-kun! Estos muy contenta de estar aquí…contigo—un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la chica de Suna.

—A mí también me da gusto verte, Temari—respondió Shikamaru, volteando un poco la cara para que Temari no notara que a él le estaba pasando lo mismo.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Visión Angelical))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

—Temari se ve muy feliz, me da mucho gusto haberla invitado—comentó Hinata alegremente.

—Sí, así parece…aún no me dices cómo es que son amigas, Hinata-sama—

—Es cierto, pero esa es una historia para más tarde, lo importante ahora es disfrutar del festival, Neji onii-chan—

—Sí, como tú quieras…— Neji tuvo que resignarse.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Visión Angelical))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

—Son una bonita parejita...¿no crees, Lee? —

—Definitivamente, Tenten. Están disfrutando de la primavera de la juventud… ¡Que hermoso! —y el chico comenzó a llorar de una forma algo sobreactuada.

—Lo es…como me gustaría estar así con…—dijo Tenten en voz baja para evitar ser oída por su compañero.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Visión Angelical))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

—Si está saliendo con esa chica…¡Debería decirnos! —se quejaba Ino, que parecía bastante molesta.

—Sabes lo reservado que puede ser, dale tiempo para que nos lo diga…sin mencionar que no es del todo seguro que estén saliendo—trató de tranquilizarla.

—En eso tienes razón, lo mejor será esperar a que ese vago bueno para nada se decida a hablar con nosotros… ¡Muchas gracias, Chouji!—dijo la rubia con una sonrisa tranquila y a la vez burlona.

—No es nada, Ino —

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Visión Angelical))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

—…Y entonces yo le hice un jutsu nuevo que me enseñó…-decía Naruto muy animado a Gaara que tenía la vista fija en su hermana-… y cuando vi su reacción, en ese instante supe que les patearía el trasero fácilmente, porque después de todo yo soy…—

—Naruto-interrumpió Gaara- ¿quién es el chico que está con Temari?—

— ¿Uh? Es sólo Nara Shikamaru, jounin de la aldea y un amigo nuestro. Es fuerte, pero no tanto como yo y según sé es muy inteligente, datte bayo—

—Ya veo…y…es el…mmm…el…—el pelirrojo tenía dificultad para completar la frase.

— ¿Es el qué, Gaara? El más bobo, el más raro, el más vago, el más pervertido… ¿qué? —

Era obvio que Naruto no iba a ayudarle a facilitar las cosas.

—No se trata de nada de eso, lo que quiero saber es si ¿es…el…novio de Temari? —por fin pudo terminar de decirlo, después de tanto esfuerzo.

— ¿Uh? …Yo que voy a saber...¿por qué mejor no le preguntas a ellos? —

—Sí, Naruto, cómo no se me ocurrió antes, gracias... —Gaara suspiró decepcionado.

—¡Cuando quieras, Gaara! Bueno, como te iba diciendo, yo que soy el mejor shinobi de toda...—

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Visión Angelical))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

—Hinata está muy cerca de Neji...¡eso no me gusta nada! — gruñía Kiba.

—Sólo está caminando a su lado…—dijo Shino con seriedad.

— ¡Pero están hablando muy felices de la vida!... ¿Desde cuándo son los mejores amigos? Ese bastardo…—

—Veo que aún no logras perdonarlo, Kiba…y eso que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de aquello…pero al parecer ella ya lo hizo, aunque dudo que alguna vez estuviera enojada. Después de todo, son familia y es natural que puedan llevarse bien. —

—Aunque ella lo perdone, yo no podré hacerlo…Se atrevió a lastimarla y ahora está ahí como si nada hubiera pasado… ¡Es un maldito atrevido!...pero si se le ocurre tocarle un solo cabello...¡juro que lo mataré! —Kiba elevó un poco la voz, la cual reflejaba odio y rencor, y golpeó con el puño la mano contraria.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Kiba. Creo que Hinata puede defenderse sola-Kiba lo miró con recelo cuando dijo esto- Entiendo como te sientes, aunque no me creas, pero debes confiar en que ella sabrá manejar cualquier situación y también confía en Neji, aunque te cueste trabajo hacerlo. Por lo que puedo darme cuenta, no se atrevería a hacerle daño nuevamente…— Shino habló con toda calma.

—Detesto decirlo, pero tienes algo de razón-suspiró pesadamente- En fin…aún así...¡no lo perderé de vista! hahaha— Kiba imitó una risa malvada.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Visión Angelical))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

—Sasuke-kun…—dijo Sakura con timidez.

—Hmph… ¿Qué quieres, Sakura? —

—Bueno yo…quería preguntarte… ¿la estás pasando bien? —

—Podría estar mejor—dijo el chico sin mirarla.

—Ah, ya veo…oye Sasuke-kun...¿te gustaría ir por un helado? Se me antoja uno en este momento—

—Lo siento, a mi no me apetece en este momento—

—No te preocupes, quizá luego…—dijo Sakura sonriendo, pero llorando en su interior.

(Inner Sakura: ¡¡RECHAZOOOOO!!)

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Visión Angelical))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

—Creo que ha sido suficiente…Es momento de un descanso...¿les parece? —Temari se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a los demás.

—Sí—dijeron todos.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y la aldea se veía magnífica llena de luces por todos lados, lo que después opacaría el maravilloso cielo surcado de estrellas que la noche les regalaría. Y en aquélla bella y misteriosa noche, muchas cosas estaban a punto de suceder...

CONTINUARÁ…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Visión Angelical))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, lamento la demora, pero se me complicó un poco poder terminarlo. Prometo esforzarme más.

Gracias a las personas que se molestaron en leer el fic y en especial a los que me dejaron un review:

xxx Belldandy xxx: Sensei muchas gracias por todo, por motivarme a terminarlo cuanto antes y ayudarme en lo que necesito. Este capítulo es para ti, espero sea de tu agrado.

Dani-chan

Ryo

Mitsuko-chan

Alba

hyuuga-hikari

Kosye

ShadowSunny

Mayte V

Celeste-s3

Akane-chan: Mi querida amiga, gracias por esperar. Esto también es para ti. Deseo que lo hayas disfrutado.

Mary-Hinata

a-grench

Ami

Adelle Beth

akatsuki girl2

Arashi Yaoi: Mil gracias por tus ánimos y el apoyo que me has brindado. Este capítulo va dedicado para ti también, ya que fuiste uno de las que más lo esperaron.

GabrielleDeLaCroix: Gracias por las recomendaciones que me diste, aquí intenté poner en práctica todas, espero que haya quedado mejor este capítulo que el anterior. Cualquier cosa espero me sigas orientando.

Algunas cosas que quiero decir:

-Aún no están muy definidas las parejas, si acaso algunas, así que eso lo irán descubriendo a lo largo del fic. ¡Hagan sus apuestas!

-Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, mi fic tiene OOC, el cual se irá explicando conforme avance la historia, espero me tengan paciencia. Todo tendrá un por qué.

- Cualquier duda, queja o recomendación es bien recibida por mí. Me ayudan a crecer como escritora.

Gracias por su atención.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

_Umy Echizen_


	3. Confesiones del alma

Konnichiwa!

Por fin terminé el capítulo tres, espero lo disfruten.

Como ya es bien sabido por todos, Kishimoto-sama es el único dueño de Naruto.

Es Tiempo para el Amor: Sentimientos en blanco.

**"Confesiones del alma"**

Decidieron sentarse un rato para descansar, después de todo ya habían caminado mucho y el día estuvo bastante caluroso.

Encontraron espacio en la plaza central de Konoha. Al parecer había lugar para que todos pudieran sentarse cómodamente y sin una multitud de gente haciendo ruido. Ya no iban de dos en dos, por lo que cada quien podía ponerse donde deseara.

Debido al festival, habían colocado unas mesas circulares a lo largo de la plaza, muy adecuadas para pasar un buen rato charlando o comiendo algo. Cada mesa contaba con siete sillas, por lo que tuvieron que dividirse y ocupar dos mesas.

Temari vio una mesa disponible y se dispuso a ocupar un asiento en ella, justo el que estaba en el centro. Shikamaru la siguió por instinto y se sentó a su lado. Gaara consideró que debía estar cerca de su hermana, así que se sentó del otro lado de la chica. Hinata decidió sentarse frente a Temari para poder conversar con ella. Eso dejaba dos lugares vacios junto a ella, uno de cada lado.

Sakura quería sentarse cerca de Sasuke, por supuesto, así que volteo a verlo y le dijo:

— Sasuke-kun te importaría…— no completó la frase porque Sasuke ya no estaba, sin que ella pudiera darse cuenta se había movido y ahora se encontraba sentado a la izquierda de Hinata. La chica no pudo decir nada por la impresión y sólo se limitó a poner una expresión afligida.

Neji se sentó a la derecha de Hinata, antes de que a alguien más se le ocurriera siquiera ocupar ese lugar. Eso dejó solo un lugar vacante, justo a la izquierda de Sasuke, una oportunidad de oro para la pelirrosa. Pero cuando se dispuso a hacerse dueña de ese puesto, vio como Naruto se sentaba en ese lugar con toda tranquilidad.

— ¡No!... ¡Cómo se te ocurre sentarte ahí, baka!… ¡Te odio, Naruto! — dijo Sakura, triste y enfadada a la vez.

— ¡Deja de hacer drama, Frentezota, y ven a sentarte con nosotros!—le gritaba Ino desde una mesa cercana.

(Inner Sakura: ¡Cierra la boca, Ino-cerda!)

Sakura se dio la vuelta, molesta por el comentario de Ino y vio que ya todos estaban sentados: Kiba en el centro, a un lado de él, Shino y del otro Chouji. Ino estaba junto a Chouji y había un lugar vacio a la derecha de la rubia, después estaba Lee y por último Tenten. Decidió sentarse en el lugar desocupado junto a Ino, resignada por lo que había ocurrido.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Confesiones del alma)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

—Te está gustando el festival… ¿verdad Temari? —preguntó Hinata.

—Claro que sí… ¡me la estoy pasando de maravilla! Gracias otra vez por invitarme, Hinata—

—No es nada, me alegro mucho de que la estés pasando bien. Y qué hay de ti, Gaara-san… ¿te sientes cómodo? —

Gaara la miró a los ojos fijamente y un pequeño rubor se reflejó en sus pálidas mejillas, esa chica lo hacía sentir de una manera que no entendía, lo que sí sabía es que había algo en ella que le resultaba diferente y, aunque le costara admitirlo, muy agradable también.

—Yo…estoy bien, gracias… ¿puedo llamarte Hinata? —

—Seguro que sí, Gaara-san, sí así lo deseas— le dio una cálida sonrisa después de decir esto.

—Muy bien, gracias, Hinata—su sonrojo aumentó un poco a causa de la respuesta de Hinata, lo que no pasó desapercibido por Temari, pues soltó una risita burlona.

— ¡Me siento tan contenta de que estén aquí! Pero… ¿por qué razón Kankurou-kun no los acompañó? —preguntó la joven Hyuuga.

"¿Kankurou-kun?" Se repitió Gaara mentalmente con algo de confusión, pero sin expresarla.

—Tenía unos asuntos pendientes, no me preguntes cuáles, ya que no lo sé y prefiero no saberlo-al decir esto giró los ojos hacia un lado y suspiró con algo de cansancio- Dijo que nos alcanzaría después, ya que… ¡hemos decidido quedarnos por unos cuantos días en Konoha! No hay problema con eso¿cierto Hinata? —

—Claro que no…¡me encanta la idea! Así podemos pasar más tiempo juntas—contestó Hinata muycontenta y con una gran sonrisa.

—Espera… ¿Hemos decidido? Creo que eso lo acabas de decidir tú, yo pensaba que sólo sería hoy…apuesto a que no tienes ni la más remota idea de donde nos quedaremos—le reprochó Gaara.

— Relájate, hermanito. No tienen nada de malo tomar unas vacaciones…y en cuanto al hospedaje…no te lo he dicho todavía pero…¡Hinata nos ofreció muy amablemente su casa para dormir esta noche! —

— ¿¡Qué!? —dijeron Neji y Gaara al unísono.

—Sí, esta noche Temari y Gaara-san van a dormir en mi casa—dijo Hinata muy tranquilamente.

—Hinata-sama, no me habías comentado nada al respecto—le susurró Neji.

—Lo siento, Neji onii-chan, estaba tan ocupada y entusiasmada preparando todo, que olvidé comentártelo—

—Ya veo… ¿Qué dijo Hiashi-sama sobre esto? —le preguntó con seriedad.

—Para ser precisa… él no lo sabe…saldrá de la aldea hoy a las 9:00 de la noche y no volverá hasta mañana en la tarde, así que no tiene por que enterarse —

—Pero… Hanabi-sama… ¿no se lo dirá a su padre? —

—Lo dudo, hicimos un trato. Ella irá a una fiesta hoy por la noche, después que mi padre se marche y yo lo pasaré por alto, con eso me gano su silencio—

—Lo planeaste todo…¿verdad, Hinata-sama? —

—Sí, así fue—dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo a Neji y con una sonrisa traviesa.

Mientras ellos conversaban, Gaara y Temari mantenían una discusión:

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que pensabas quedarte con Hinata? —dijo Gaara algo molesto, pero sin subir el tono de voz.

—Te comenté que una amiga nos dejaría quedarnos en su casa, no creí necesario decirte de quien se trataba—se defendió Temari.

— ¡De ninguna manera nos quedaremos en su casa! No hay que darle molestias—el chico habló más fuerte y decidido.

—Pero, Gaara…—

—He dicho que no, Temari—

— ¡Que duro eres, Gaara!—lloriqueaba Temari.

—Disculpa, Gaara-san-intervino Hinata- Para mí no es una molestia, sino todo lo contrario. En verdad me gustaría mucho que se quedaran…Te ofrezco mi casa para hospedarse esta noche y si deseas, le puedo decir a Otou-san que los deje quedarse por el tiempo que estén en Konoha—

— ¡Eso sería fantástico! —dijo Temari levantándose de su silla y golpeando la mesa con ambos puños.

—Eso no es necesario…-después de decir eso, Gaara suspiró en señal de derrota- Acepto el hospedaje de esta noche, pero no más. Si Temari quiere permanecer por más tiempo en la aldea, ya buscaremos donde quedarnos, no quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad—

— ¡Te lo agradezco, Gaara-san! Con que se queden hoy, me siento complacida—la chica estaba muy contenta y le dio a Gaara una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Gracias a ti, Hinata. Eres muy amable con nosotros…—las mejillas del Kazekage se colorearon nuevamente.

— ¡Así se hace, Hinata! Te debo una por convencer a Gaara—gritó Temari.

—No es nada, me siento feliz que vayan a pasar la noche en mi casa el día de hoy—

Naruto, que había permanecido en silencio hasta entonces, no lo soportó más:

— ¡Es genial que te quedes por unos días en Konoha! Así podemos hacer muchas cosas, te aseguro que te gustará estar aquí, datte bayo—dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a su amigo de la Arena.

—Seguro que sí, Naruto—es todo lo que dijo Gaara.

—Además tienes suerte…¡te vas a quedar en casa de Hinata! Ella es una chica muy linda y amable…además su casa es muy grande. De seguro será muy agradable—comentó el rubio, de tal forma que solo Gaara podía escucharlo.

—Sí… ¿Nunca te has quedado en su casa? —preguntó Gaara con curiosidad.

— ¡Claro que no! Creo que eres el primer chico que no pertenece a su familia que se quedará en su casa, por eso eres afortunado, datte bayo—dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa y poniendo sus manos detrás de la nuca.

— ¿A sí? Espero que eso no sea una molestia para ella…—

— ¡No seas bobo, Gaara! A ella nada se le hace molesto, es muy dulce y gentil —

—Sí, seguro que lo es—Gaara miró a Hinata por un instante y no pudo evitar sentir calor en su rostro.

Naruto y el joven Kazekage continuaron charlando de todo lo que al hiperactivo rubio se le pasaba por la mente. Shikamaru y Temari conversaban animadamente, al parecer tenían mucho que contarse. Neji se encontró con unos compañeros, pidió a Hinata que lo disculpara por unos momentos y se levantó para saludar y estar al tanto de lo que pasaba. Sasuke estaba callado y serio como de costumbre, inmerso en sus pensamientos, cuando…

—Sasuke-san…-una dulce voz lo sacaba de su ensimismamiento- ¿Qué te está pareciendo el evento? —una tierna sonrisa le era otorgada.

—No está del todo mal-contestó él, ignorando sus nuevos pensamientos- Al parecer valió la pena escuchar a Sakura durante una semana entera decir que la acompañara—

— ¿Así que sólo viniste por Sakura-chan? —una sonrisita acusadora salió de sus labios, cosa que a Sasuke no le gustó.

—Vine para que dejara de molestarme—se defendió.

—Ya veo…-soltó una risita nuevamente- Además, si me lo permites, debo decir que te sienta bien ese atuendo—sonrió inocentemente.

— Hmph…Gracias, supongo…—puso una expresión confundida que preocupó a Hinata.

—Lamento si te incomodo, Sasuke-san, no ha sido mi intención—la chica se sonrojó un poco e inclinó su cabeza en señal de disculpa.

—No…está bien, tú no me incomodas…es sólo que…no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cumplidos, no de esta forma…—dijo el chico meditando aún sus palabras.

— ¿Uh? Bueno, no importa, siempre y cuando no te moleste…dime…¿qué tal va todo? —

— ¿Todo? — la miró nuevamente con expresión confundida.

—Me refiero a tu vida, Sasuke-san—

— ¿Estás interesada en mi vida? —le costaba trabajo creer eso.

—Por más inusual que te pueda parecer, sí. Tal vez no nos conocemos mucho, pero cuando te miro siento algo extraño dentro de mí, es como si te conociera más de lo que creo y como si…fueras parte importante de mi pasado—

El chico la miró muy sorprendido.

—Entiendo que lo que acabo de decirte puede resultarte difícil de entender, pero creí que debía decírtelo, porque es la verdad…y no puedo evitar sentirlo…—

Se produjo un silencio que empezaba a incomodar a Hinata.

—Es curioso-por fin se decidió a decir el chico Uchiha- Yo siento algo parecido cuando te veo y hablo contigo, es como si quisiera recordar algo…pero no sé qué es…—

Ahora fue ella quien lo miro con sorpresa.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Confesiones del alma)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

— ¿De qué tanto hablan Sasuke-kun y Hinata-san? —se quejaba Ino.

—No lo sé, pero no tenía ni idea de que ellos se llevaran bien—contestó Sakura.

—Ni yo¿no te parece raro? Según tenía entendido esa chica es muy tímida y ahora está como si nada conversando con nada más y nada menos que ¡el shinobi más duro y apuesto de toda Konoha!... ¡Ah! Y no conforme con eso, también se miran de una manera que no me gusta nada—

—Tal vez tengas razón, sin embargo, he aprendido a lo largo de todos estos años que jamás debes subestimar a nadie... —dijo sabiamente Sakura.

—Si tú lo dices…—

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Confesiones del alma)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

— ¿Te sorprendiste mucho por lo que acabo de decirte?—preguntó Sasuke.

—Un poco…pero me hace muy feliz la idea de saber que tú tienes la misma impresión que tengo yo cuando nos vemos….Pero Sasuke-san, aun no has respondido a mi pregunta—dijo cortésmente.

—Si, Hinata. La verdad no hay tanto que contar. Desde que regresé a la aldea me he dedicado a entrenar y pues como sabrás, soy jounin, por lo que constantemente la Hokage me envía a las misiones más difíciles que tiene, o las más raras—puso una cara de fastidio después de decir esto.

—No me sorprende, ya que eres un shinobi bastante hábil y talentoso—

—Mmm…gracias…y bueno-hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar- como te habrás dado cuenta mi única familia es mi hermano y vivimos juntos no hace mucho—la expresión del chico se endureció al decir esto último.

—Y… ¿cómo está Itachi-san? —dudó un poco en hacer esa pregunta.

—Supongo que bien, por ahora no está haciendo nada y no sale mucho de la casa. Pero hicimos un acuerdo y él se encargará de limpiar todo, mientras yo me encargo de lo demás—

—Suena bien, aunque…debió ser muy difícil poder perdonarlo…—pronunció estas palabras casi sin pensarlo.

—Hmph…pues…—la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

—No tienes que decir nada, Sasuke-san, quizá esa es una historia para otra ocasión, por supuesto si así lo deseas…sólo quiero decirte que te agradezco la decisión que tomaste, al final te darás cuenta de que fue lo mejor—se sintió algo inoportuna, así que prefirió no decir más.

—Será otro día… ¿Qué hay de ti? También eres jounin…¿no es así? —prefirió desviar la conversación hacia Hinata.

—Sí, hace poco tomé el examen. Entrené muy duro durante meses y a veces sentía que no podría lograrlo, pero hubo alguien que siempre creyó en mí y me ayudó en todo lo que necesitaba—

—Deberías confiar más en ti. Eres muy buena, sólo que tú no lo crees…—

—Gracias, Sasuke-san, se siente bien que me lo digas—le sonrió dulcemente y sus mejillas se colorearon un poco.

—… ¿Qué me dices de tu familia? —no estaba muy seguro si era bueno hablar sobre eso, pero por algún motivo quería saberlo.

—A pesar de que tengo una gran cantidad de parientes, hay sólo tres miembros de mi familia que son muy importantes para mí: Otou-san, Hanabi-chan, mi hermana menor y claro está, Neji onii-chan—

—Entiendo… ¿Qué relación llevas con cada uno de ellos? —

—Otou-san siempre ha sido muy estricto conmigo y me exige demasiado, porque es mi deber convertirme en su sucesora algún día. Te confieso que sufrí mucho cuando era más joven porque siempre pensé que no sería capaz de asumir tal responsabilidad. Casi estaba segura de que se hartaría de mí y terminaría eligiendo a Hanabi-chan como líder del Clan Hyuuga, debido a mi incompetencia y debilidad. Jamás me creí digna de ser cabeza de mi Clan y hasta de ser llamada Hyuuga, y Otou-san contribuía mucho a esa creencia, ya que no se cansaba de repetir lo torpe y débil que yo era. Pero a pesar de todas las adversidades que pudiera encontrar en mi camino, me esforcé mucho y entrené muy duro, sin cesar, sin importarme el dolor y el cansancio. Traté de mejorar y perfeccionar mis técnicas a toda costa, encontrar mi propio estilo, di lo mejor de mí para poder conseguirlo. Todo mi esfuerzo valió la pena, Otou-san comenzó a fijarse en mí, a reconocerme y después de ponerme a prueba, al final decidió que debía ser yo quien ocupara su lugar cuando él se retirara—

Sasuke sólo la miraba atentamente mientras la chica hablaba. Parte de esa historia se le hacia conocida...

—A Hanabi-chan eso le molestó mucho, puesto que se sentía merecedora de ese lugar dentro del Clan, más que yo. .Su enojo fue tal que no me dirigió la palabra durante semanas. Ella y yo nunca nos llevamos del todo bien, sobre todo por la diferencia de carácter. Pero últimamente eso está cambiando, ella está creciendo y adquiriendo madurez y al parecer desea acercarse más a mí y hasta me pide consejos algunas veces-al estar diciendo esto, se notó emoción en su voz y sus ojos brillaron- Eso hace que nos llevemos mejor y me llena de alegría, pues yo le tengo un gran afecto y no es mi intención pelear con ella ni que estemos molestas entre nosotras. Soy su hermana mayor y por ello deseo con todas mis fuerzas poder ser un buen ejemplo para ella y ayudarla en cada paso de su vida, si así me lo permite, no quiero que se sienta tan sola como yo me sentí durante mucho tiempo…no quiero que sienta esa horrible y fría soledad…no quiero…—

Cuando pronunciaba tales palabras, la mirada de Hinata se entristeció y lágrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento, su cuerpo temblaba y su voz se escuchaba quebrada. Sasuke se quedó helado, pues comprendía a la perfección el sentir de la chica, sus palabras le parecieron aterradoramente familiares, pero a pesar de ello no supo cómo actuar, no sabía que decir, después de todo él se sentía igual y nadie había podido decirle las palabras correctas. Empezaba a entrarle pánico, pues no quería verla llorar, el sólo pensarlo le causaba escalofríos, pero no podía siquiera moverse para tratar de reconfortarle y no se sentía capaz de emitir alguna palabra que la hiciera sentir mejor. Se sintió tan impotente en ese momento y muchos recuerdos comenzaron a inundar su mente. La chica se repuso después de un momento, contuvo el llanto y le dio a Sasuke una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que se le olvidaran todos esos recuerdos desagradables.

—Lo siento, te estaba contando algo y no tengo por qué ponerme así, todo eso ha quedado en mi pasado…en fin…-hizo una pequeña pausa antes de poder continuar-Ahora te contaré sobre Neji onii-chan. Creo que él me odiaba o al menos me tenía mucho rencor. Siempre era duro y muy distante conmigo, bueno así fue conforme fuimos creciendo, porque cuando éramos niños nos llevábamos bien. Tú no lo presenciaste porque estabas bastante herido a causa de tu batalla durante el examen chuunin, pero él y yo nos enfrentamos. Neji onii-chan tenía mucha amargura en su corazón y la mente llena de ideas erróneas de que las personas no pueden cambiar y que el destino está marcado y no eres dueño de el. Debo admitir que tenía mucho miedo y en el fondo no quería luchar contra él, pero a pesar de que me decían que debía desistir, yo no me rendiría, aunque Neji onii-chan pensaba lo contrario. Primero comenzó con el ataque psicológico, me dijo que yo no estaba hecha para ser un ninja, que mi forma de ser no era la adecuada y que ni siquiera yo confiaba en mí. Que mi deseo no era estar ahí, sino que sólo lo había hecho por complacer a los demás. Yo le contesté que se equivocaba, que yo quería hacer el examen para cambiar mi forma de ser. El me dijo que yo sólo era una niña sobreprotegida y que jamás podría cambiar, sin importar cuánto me esforzara en ello. Recuerdo muy bien sus palabras: "Un perdedor siempre será un perdedor". Con sus frías y crueles palabras me dio a entender que era muy débil y que lo mejor para mí sería salir huyendo.—

Sasuke hizo un gesto de disgusto, pues conocía el carácter que sólía tener Hyuuga Neji. Incluso a él le resultaba demasiado arrogante en ese tiempo. Hinata se dio cuenta de la expresión del chico y lo miró como pidiéndole permiso para continuar, a lo que él asintió. Ella continuó hablando.

—Cuando activó su Byakugan y me dirigió esa mirada de desprecio, el pánico comenzó a invadirme y éste incrementó cuando él me dijo exactamente lo que yo pensaba y leyó cada uno de mis movimientos. Me hubiera puesto a llorar, pero en ese momento alguien me dio fuerzas para poder seguir. Mi mirada pasó de ser una horrorizada a una mirada decidida, Neji onii-chan lo notó, porque me dijo que si no me retiraba no se hacía responsable de lo que pudiera pasarme. Yo estaba dispuesta a pelear contra él y no iba a retractarme, así que activé mi Byakugan , me puse en posición de combate y le pedí que comenzáramos a luchar. Él hizo lo mismo y así, sin más, dio inicio nuestra pelea—

"Alguien le dio fuerzas..." se decía Sasuke a sí mismo, pero no tenía intención de hacer notar su curiosidad.

— El ataque físico fue brutal, no midió ninguno de sus ataques, al parecer decidió sacar todo el odio que llevaba dentro y ponerlo en cada golpe que me daba. Yo trataba de atacarlo de igual forma, pero con la diferencia que en mi no existía odio, porque yo jamás he sentido eso por él… Seguimos atacándonos mutuamente, su habilidad era notable y sin que me percatara bloqueó algunos de mis puntos de chakra y lastimó severamente otros. Era evidente que él llevaba la ventaja y me dejó en el suelo en dos ocasiones, pero a pesar de que me advirtió que me rindiera, me seguía poniendo de pie, no quería defraudar a los demás y menos a mí misma, ya que ese era mi Camino Ninja. Además alguien muy especial me estaba observando, no podía dejarme vencer tan fácilmente en su presencia, ya que por fin me estaba viendo, como yo tantas veces lo hacía. Tenía toda su atención y me reconocía como un ser valioso, no podía dejar que la persona a la que admiraba pensara que era una cobarde. Continué luchando hasta que ya no pude más. Neji onii-chan fue más fuerte y mis heridas internas eran bastante graves, creo que por más que lo intentara no hubiera conseguido ser la vencedora. Poco después de que me levanté por segunda vez, le dije a Neji onii-chan que él era quien realmente sufría por esa cuestión de las ramas de la Familia Hyuuga . El comentario le molestó mucho, pues se lanzó contra mí furioso, creo que si no lo hubieran detenido me habría matado en ese momento con un golpe fatal… En fin el resultado fue que me venció y yo acabé en el hospital con heridas casi mortales—

La actitud de Hinata era inmutable, lo cual no era del todo comprendido por el chico Uchiha.

—Debo decir que fue la pelea más difícil y dolorosa de mi vida, y no me refiero a las heridas físicas, sino a las del alma. Pero eso no es importante…lo que importa es que gracias a ese alguien especial, Neji onii-chan entendió que la personas si pueden cambiar y él así lo hizo. Actualmente nos llevamos muy bien y él se comporta muy amable conmigo. Se preocupa por mí y me ayuda en todo lo que puede. Ahora somos buenos amigos…— su rostro se iluminó al decir esta última frase.

Sasuke estaba asombrado por la actitud de la chica. Durante todo el tiempo que habló sobre Neji y lo que ocurrió en el pasado, no había dejado de sonreír y no había notado ni un poco de rencor o resentimiento en su voz o reflejada en sus ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que Hinata perdonara tan fácilmente todo lo que había pasado con su primo? Él no sería capaz de ser así y simplemente dejarlo pasar…después de todo le había costado años de odio y profundo resentimiento poder perdonar…y no lo había logrado él solo…

"¿Por qué ella siempre tenía esa bella sonrisa, si su vida no había sido fácil?... ¿Por qué él intentaba desesperadamente recordar la razón de por qué se sentía de esa manera cuando la miraba?... ¿Por qué ella era tan dulce?... ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien estar con ella?... ¿Por qué hablaban de sus vidas como si nada, si él jamás había sido abierto con nadie?...¿Por qué tenía que ser tan linda?...¿Por qué rayos se estaba preguntando todo esto?..." Sasuke sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar todo esto y vio como la chica lo miraba divertida. Al parecer se había percatado del interrogatorio mental del chico. Tratando de disimular un poco, dijo por fin:

— ¿Cómo pudiste perdonar lo que te hizo? —su expresión era bastante seria.

—Nunca creí que hubiera algo que perdonar…yo comprendo por qué se comportaba de esa forma. Neji onii-chan ha sufrido tanto o incluso más que yo, pero él estaba solo…Yo al menos tenía a Otou-san y a Hanabi-chan, pero él no tenía a nadie…y creo que en nosotros no podía encontrar el apoyo que necesitaba. No recibía cariño ni comprensión y creció con la firme convicción de que somos lo que somos y es definitivo. Sé que todo lo que ha pasado lo lastimó mucho y que sus actos son consecuencia de todo lo que sufrió. Por eso yo siempre intentaba ser cortés , aunque él me ignoraba casi todo el tiempo…Y ahora que se dio cuenta de que todo puede ser distinto, con más razón me muestro atenta y trato de ser cariñosa, para que se sienta bien y sepa que no está solo, ya que cuenta conmigo…—

—Eres grandiosa…y muy dulce…—dijo Sasuke sin pensarlo.

— ¿Tú crees? Muchas gracias por decirme eso, Sasuke-san—su sonrojo fue evidente y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos índices. Obviamente estaba nerviosa.

—No sólo lo creo, estoy seguro—el chico le sonrió.

Ella hizo lo mismo y dejó en paz los dedos.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora que eres jounin? …¿Quieres tu propio equipo? —preguntó el chico.

—No te niego que me gustaría tener uno, pero por ahora tengo otros planes en mente—

—Te escucho—

—Pues yo…quisiera ser…—¡¡SASUKE!! -interrumpió Naruto poniéndose entre Sasuke y Hinata. Gaara no me cree que derroté a 100 tipos yo solo, dile que es verdad, que tú lo viste, datte bayo—

La cara del chico Uchiha reflejó la furia que estaba sintiendo.

—Eres una molestia, Naruto—dijo a la par que se ponía de pie y le ofrecía una mano a Hinata para que también se levantara.

Ino y Sakura estaban muy pendientes de todo lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Te gustaría ir por un helado, Hinata? —ofreció Sasuke.

—Sí, eso estaría muy bien, vamos…—aceptó la chica.

Sakura se quedó helada, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Pero si hace unos momentos…él dijo que… ¡él dijo que no se le antojaba un helado! —pronunció Sakura con tono sorprendido y algo triste.

— Tal vez era que no se le antojaba comerlo contigo—dijo Ino maliciosamente.

— ¡Cállate puerca y sígueme!... ¿qué no te das cuenta de que estamos en las mismas? Sasuke-kun no está invitándote a ti a comer helado¿verdad?—Sakura había perdido la paciencia por completo.

—Tienes razón, Frentuda, lo mejor será seguirlos—

— Hasta que por fin piensas claro—

(Inner Sakura: ¡Te seguiré muy de cerca, Sasuke-kun!... ¡No permitiré que salgas con otra, eres mio!)

— ¿A dónde van, Ino? — preguntó Chouji al ver como las chicas se levantaban de su lugar.

—Bueno…nosotras…tenemos que hacer…—comenzó a decir Ino.

— ¡Cosas de chicas! —completó Sakura.

— ¡Sí, eso es!...Tenemos que hacer cosas de chicas y ya sabes como es eso, Chouji—

—Está bien, yo en eso no me meto—dijo Chouji con cara de susto.

—Buena decisión—pronunció Ino entre dientes.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Confesiones del alma)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

—Temari, Sasuke-san y yo iremos por un helado, por favor díselo a Neji onii-chan si pregunta por mí cuando esté de vuelta—le pidió Hinata a su amiga.

—Claro, yo se lo digo… ¡Que se diviertan! —dijo ésta y les guiñó un ojo.

—Te lo agradezco… ¿Alguien desea que le traigamos algo? —preguntó Hinata por cortesía.

—Pues la verdad a mi me gust…—comenzó a decir Naruto.

— ¡No, así estamos bien!-se apresuró a interrumpir Temari- Ustedes vayan tranquilos y no se preocupen por nada—terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa.

—Siendo así, nosotros nos vamos…hasta pronto…— Y sin tiempo que perder se marcharon.

— ¿Por qué no me dejaste pedirles mi helado, Temari-chan? —reclamó Naruto mientras lloriqueaba.

—No seas un bebé llorón, Naruto… ¿No entendiste que quieren estar solos un rato? Deja que se tomen su tiempo—la chica sonrió pícaramente.

—Mmm…está bien, si eso es lo que quieren…—aceptó Naruto con pesar.

—Que bueno que lo entendiste—

— ¿Entender qué?... ¿Por qué quieren estar solos Hinata y Sasuke? —preguntó Gaara con naturalidad.

— ¿Ah?... Pues verás, Gaara…-la chica aclaró un poco su garganta-No estoy totalmente segura…¡ pero tengo el presentimiento de que se gustan!...Y cuando dos personas se gustan, tratan de estar solos el mayor tiempo posible…Probablemente ellos vayan a decirse cosas que no quieren que nadie más oiga…¡Que tiernos! —

—Entonces lo que dices es que cuando alguien te gusta, ¿le pides que pasen tiempo a solas? —

—Sí, así es…Para poder platicar sin interrupciones y…quien sabe, quizá hacer otras cosas… ¿No es así, Shikamaru-kun? —Temari miró al chico de manera traviesa.

—Mmm…-comenzó a toser-…Sí…—Shikamaru desvió su mirada, algo apenado.

— ¿Cómo qué cosas, Temari? —preguntó Gaara.

—Si, Temari… ¿qué cosas? —dijo Shikamaru con intención de molestar a la chica.

Temari tragó saliva —Pues…este…por ejemplo…-la chica hizo una larga pausa- Eso te lo diré otro día, ahora no es el momento¿está bien, Gaara? —la chica había cambiado un poco de color y su voz era algo temblorosa.

—Está bien, puedo esperar…—

—Te salvaste esta vez, Temari—le susurró Shikamaru en tono burlón.

—Lo sé… ¡Por qué éste niño tiene que ser tan curioso! —respondió Temari , para después suspirar.

"Así que ellos dos se gustan…" pensaron Gaara y Naruto.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Confesiones del alma)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

—He pensado que deberíamos ir a entrenar a las montañas por un tiempo¿qué dices, Shino? —

—Por mí está bien…—

—Debemos decirle a Hinata para que vaya con nosotros. Iré ahora mismo a preguntarle si quiere venir—

—No puedes hacer eso, Kiba—

— ¿Por qué no?... ¿Acaso no quieres que nos acompañe? —Kiba lo miró desconfiadamente.

—No es eso, lo decía porque ella ya no está ahí—y apuntó hacia la otra mesa.

— ¿Qué?-giró la cabeza rápidamente- ¿¡Dónde está Hinata!? —

—Quien sabe, pero seguro está bien, así que no hagas un escándalo por eso—

—Supongo que tienes razón, mejor hablemos de otra cosa en lo que regresa…—

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Confesiones del alma)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Tenten se veía un poco decaída, algo que Lee no podía permitir.

— ¿Qué sucede Tenten?—dijo el chico de pronto.

—No es nada, Lee, estoy bien…—Tenten intentó fingir una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo creerte— puso una expresión seria.

—No…yo soy quien lo siente por tratar de mentirte. La verdad es que sí me pasa algo, pero no quiero preocuparte—

—Pero si de todas maneras me preocupo por ti, Tenten. Somos compañeros de equipo y debemos cuidarnos los unos a los otros, pero sobre todo, es porque somos buenos amigos—Lee le dio una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas.

— ¡Oh, muchas gracias, Lee!-los ojos de la chica brillaron y lágrimas empezaban a acumularse, pero fueron reprimidas por la kunoichi- Te contaré lo que me pasa…Como te habrás dado cuenta, desde hace tiempo Neji ya no está tanto con nosotros, siento que nos estamos perdiendo como equipo y eso me duele mucho. Comprendo que él está muy ocupado con todo eso de ANBU, pero podría intentar estar un rato con nosotros de vez en cuando—la chica tenia la mirada baja y su rostro reflejaba tristeza.

—Entiendo tu sentir, querida Tenten…yo también he pensado en eso y no me parece nada aceptable que el espíritu del equipo decaiga…Gai-sensei jamás lo consentiría-sus ojos brillaron al pronunciar ese nombre- Pero si es decisión del propio Neji, no hay mucho que podamos hacer. Sólo nos queda esperar a que reflexione y se dé cuenta de la falta que comete…y nosotros debemos brindarle nuestra fiel amistad y apoyarlo en lo que podamos. No te preocupes tanto, todo estará bien…— el chico guiñó un ojo y dejó ver su brillante sonrisa

— Tienes razón, Lee. Debemos mantenernos firmes y esperar a que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes—

— ¡Así se habla, Tenten! —

—Pero a pesar de que me has reconfortado por lo que acabas de decirme y creo en tus palabras, no puedo evitar sentir esta melancolía…—

Lee puso una expresión seria en el rostro.

—Es por tus sentimientos por Neji…¿no es así? —dijo Lee aun con la misma expresión.

—Lee…yo…—Tenten se ruborizó violentamente.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Confesiones del alma)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hinata y Sasuke caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, comiendo un delicioso helado cada uno. La chica disfrutaba de un helado de fresa con cubierta de chocolate y una cereza en la punta y él degustaba un helado de vainilla con crema batida y nueces como decoración.

—Muchas gracias por el helado, Sasuke-san—Hinata le dio una linda sonrisa a forma de agradecimiento.

—No es nada… ¿Qué tal está? —

—Realmente exquisito… ¿y el tuyo? —

—Igual, tiene muy buen sabor… ¿te gustaría probarlo? —dijo sin meditarlo.

—Claro, sólo si tú también pruebas el mío—definitivamente él no se esperaba esta respuesta.

Ambo sonrieron divertidos y acercaron el helado que les pertenecía a la boca del otro para probarlo, escena que era vista de cerca por cierta chica rubia y una de cabello rosa, que estaban escondidas en uno de los techos.

— ¿¡Viste eso, Sakura!? Le estaba dando como si nada de su helado a Sasuke-kun¡que se ha creído esa chiquilla descarada! —dijo Ino totalmente furiosa.

—Y no nadamás eso, Ino… ¡él también le da del suyo! —Sakura estaba perpleja.

— ¡Por qué no puede pasarnos lo mismo a nosotras! —dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos, mientras lloriqueaban.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Confesiones del alma)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

—Gracias, Sasuke-san, está delicioso—

—Lo mismo digo… ¿a dónde te gustaría ir en lo que nos terminamos esto? —

—Pues…es una noche muy linda y desde aquí nos se aprecian bien las estrellas… ¿por qué no vamos al bosque? Desde ahí seguro que se ven perfectamente—

—Me parece bien, Hinata. Adelántate un poco, debo deshacerme de algo que me está molestando desde hace rato, no tardaré nada—

—Como gustes—respondió ella y comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque.

— ¡Ino, Sakura!-dijo con una fría y aterradora voz- Sé que están ahí y si se atreven a seguirnos nuevamente, les pesará—dicho esto se fue de prisa para alcanzar a Hinata.

— ¿Cómo…—comenzó Sakura.

—…nos descubrió? —completó Ino

—¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!! —chillaron ambas chicas.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Confesiones del alma)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Después de un buen rato caminando por fin llegaron a un claro, desde el cual se podían observar las estrellas en todo su esplendor.

—Como dije antes, es una linda noche—comentó Hinata mirando hacia el cielo.

Sasuke no dijo nada, se sentó bajo un árbol e hizo señas para que ella lo siguiera. Permanecieron callados observando las estrellas, mientras terminaban con su helado. Una vez terminado este, continuaron con su conversación pendiente.

—Antes de que nos interrumpiera el baka de Naruto estabas a punto de contarme tus planes… ¿recuerdas? —

—Lo recuerdo y pienso contártelo, pero promete que no te reirás de mí, por favor…— la chica bajó la mirada y jugó con sus manos, nerviosa.

—Yo nunca haría eso, Hinata—

—Pues siendo así…a mi me gustaría…yo aspiro…yo quiero… ¡Ser parte de ANBU! —su rostro mostró decisión al decir eso.

El chico no rió, pero hizo un gesto en señal de confusión.

— ¿Por qué pensabas que iba a reírme por algo así? —

—Creí que te causaría gracia que alguien como yo deseara algo así para su futuro…pero gracias por no reír—

—No tengo por que. Eres perfectamente capaz de ser parte de ANBU y todo lo que te propongas hacer—

A Hinata se le iluminó el rostro. Nunca nadie, a excepción de Neji, le había dicho algo así.

— ¡Te lo agradezco, Sasuke-san! Me siento feliz de que pienses eso de mí, en especial porque tú eres uno de los mejores shinobis de Konoha—sus ojos brillaban por la emoción y no dejaba de sonreír.

—No tienes que agradecerme. Tú misma me lo dijiste, te has esforzado mucho y has mejorado en tus técnicas. Si sigues así, con seguridad te admiten de inmediato en ANBU—

—Así lo haré, Sasuke-san…—

Nuevamente miraron el hermoso cielo estrellado, sin decir nada. Después de unos minutos, Sasuke habló de nueva cuenta.

—Quiero preguntarte algo…respecto a lo del baile…-Hinata se sonrojó levemente-¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo de esa forma?... ¿Acaso te sucedió algo malo? —

—Mmm…no realmente, lo que pasó fue que…me sentí muy apenada por mi comportamiento porque por lo general yo no actúo de esa forma y supongo que por eso no supe que hacer al sentirme observada por todos….entré en pánico…y mi solución fue huir…es algo patético, si lo pienso bien…—

—No pienses eso, es natural que actuaras así, tú siempre te muestras tímida y conservadora…pero con lo que pasó hoy, me doy cuenta de que hay una parte de ti que quiere salir, sólo déjala, Hinata…—

—Sasuke-san…-quedó muy sorprendida pues las palabras del chico eran muy similares a las que Neji le había dicho hace apenas unas horas-Lo haré…dejaré que surja poco a poco…—

El chico asintió.

—Por si quieres saber…lo hiciste muy bien, tienes talento…además…te veías muy bella y también muy…—

—¡¡SASUKE-SAN!!... ¿¿Cómo dices eso?? —gritó la chica bastante apenada.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Confesiones del alma)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Neji ya había terminado de conversar con sus compañeros ANBU y se disponía a sentarse de nueva cuenta

— ¿Dónde está Hinata-sama? —preguntó al ver el asiento de la chica vacio.

—Ah, Neji-san…verás…-comenzó a decir Temari- Ella fue a tomar un helado con Sasuke-kun, pero seguro que no tardan—

— ¿Con Sasuke has dicho? —Neji puso una expresión seria.

—Sí, es que querían estar solos, porque ellos se…—

— ¡Gaara! —Temari le tapó la boca a su hermano.

—Mhmhmhmhmh—el chico trataba de liberarse, mientras Temari le seguía tapando la boca y reía nerviosa.

— ¿Qué estaba a punto de decir Gaara-sama? —preguntó Neji levantando una ceja.

—No es nada importante, no le hagas caso a mi pequeño hermano, a veces no sabe lo que dice, hahaha—la chica soltó una risa nerviosa.

—De cualquier forma, será mejor que vaya a buscarla, creo que está demorando en volver. Te lo agradezco, Temari-san—

—No es nada, Neji-san—por fin podía sentirse tranquila.

El portador del Byakugan se alejó de prisa, con el único objetivo de encontrar a la heredera de los Hyuuga lo antes posible. Temari por fin soltó al pobre Gaara.

— ¡Ahhhh!-tomó una gran bocanada de aire-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Temari? …¡Casi me asfixio!—el Kazekage miró a su hermana con rencor.

— ¡Eso te pasa por andar de boca floja haciendo esos comentarios! —la chica lo reprendió.

—Hahahahaha…—Naruto rio a carcajadas, la escena le había parecido de lo más divertida.

—No es gracioso, Naruto. Esta loca mujer…¡Por poco me mata! —

— ¿A quién le dices loca mujer, Gaara? —dijo Temari con un tono furioso y con una vena palpitándole en la sien.

— ¿Qué acaso no lo dejé claro?... ¡Pues claro que a ti, Temari! —Gaara le lanzaba miradas asesinas a la rubia.

—Pequeño insolente…-la chica le devolvió la mirada asesina-Pero esta vez lo pasaré por alto porque logré que no hablaras de más—suspiró aliviada.

—Ni siquiera me molestaré en discutir contigo…—fue todo lo que dijo Gaara.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Confesiones del alma)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

— ¡No es justo!...Por qué tuvo que descubrirnos Sasuke-kun…¡era un plan perfecto!—se quejaba Ino.

—Estamos hablando de Sasuke-kun, lo que me sorprende es que no nos reprendiera antes, ya que estoy segura de que supo que estábamos siguiéndolo desde el principio—

—En eso tienes razón, Sakura—admitió Ino muy a su pesar.

Las dos chicas regresaron a la mesa muy deprimidas.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Confesiones del alma)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sasuke rió por la reacción de Hinata, lo que hizo que ésta se sonrojara más.

—Creo que es momento de regresar con los demás…¿te parece, Sasuke-san? —sugirió la chica aún con el rostro enrojecido.

—Sí, vamos…—y comenzó a moverse dejando a la chica un poco atrás.

Caminaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Hinata lo rompió.

—Oye…Sasuke-san…yo quería…pedirte un favor—

—Adelante—le dijo él, deteniéndose y mirándola a los ojos.

—Lo que hablamos…no se lo digas a Neji onii-chan, por favor, yo no le he comentado nada aún sobre mi decisión… —.

—Si eso quieres, no se lo diré ni a él ni a nadie más, queda entre los dos—

—Te lo agradezco—le sonrió dulcemente.

El chico se acercó más a ella y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. La miró fijamente a los ojos y le dijo:

—Está bien si ahora no quieres que lo sepa, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que decírselo. Esto no es algo para avergonzarte, por lo tanto no debes hacerlo… ¿está bien, Hinata? —el chico le habló firmemente, pero de manera gentil.

—Lo sé, y se lo diré…pero cuando sea el momento. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Sasuke-san…—la chica volvió a sonreír y un tono rosado adornó sus blancas mejillas.

—Hmph…-Sasuke no supo que decir, así que sólo asintió y luego desvió un poco la mirada, tratando de ocultar cierta evidencia que se reflejaba en su rostro- Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos—dijo el chico por fin y emprendieron la caminata de vuelta a donde estaban los otros.

Mientras tanto, en las sombras, alguien los observaba atentamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que sepa, Hinata sama?...Acaso tú… —Neji agachó la cabeza y suspiró, un sentimiento de decepción lo embargaba.

Había escuchado parte de la conversación y no le había gustado nada la manera en la que Sasuke se comportaba con Hinata. Estaba a punto de interrumpirlos, pero quedó paralizado al escuchar que ella le ocultaba algo.

Se dio prisa para llegar antes que ellos, no quería que se dieran cuenta que había ido en su búsqueda. Para cuando Hinata y Sasuke llegaron a la mesa, él ya se encontraba sentado. Ninguno de los presentes menciono algo de lo ocurrido, por su bienestar físico, ya que pensaron que sería mejor callar al ver la cara que tenía Neji.

—Hola, Neji onii-chan… ¿Temari te dijo a donde fui? —

Él sólo asintió sin mirarla. Ella sintió que algo no andaba bien, pero prefirió no decir nada. Tal vez era su imaginación.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Confesiones del alma)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

— ¿Cómo lo supiste, acaso soy tan obvia? —preguntó Tenten algo abatida.

El chico negó con la cabeza—No es por eso, Tenten. Noté la manera en que lo miras, la llama de la juventud arde fervientemente en tus ojos cuando ves a Neji. Lo sé, porque lo mismo me pasa a mi cuando veo a Sakura-san…eso es amor, lo siento aquí-se tocó el lado izquierdo de su pecho- No hay duda de ello—

—Suena muy lindo todo esto que me acabas de decir, Lee… ¡eres muy romántico!...y estás en lo cierto, creo que me he enamorado de Neji. Desde que lo conocí me sentí atraída por él, pero a medida que pasamos más tiempo juntos, le fui tomando más y más cariño, hasta llegar al punto de decir que me gusta mucho…pero ahora, siento algo más grande por él…quizás amor…pero no tengo el suficiente valor para decírselo a la cara. Tengo miedo a su rechazo, no se sí podría soportarlo…—El rostro de Tenten se ensombreció y estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas.

—Pero si no lo haces, jamás te quitarás la incertidumbre de saber lo que puede pasar. ..¿Quién te asegura que va a decirte que no?... ¿qué tal si en verdad él se siente de la misma forma que tú?..¡Nunca lo sabrás si no te arriesgas!...Tú eres una chica muy valiente, Tenten, confió en que podrás hacerlo…—su sonrisa deslumbrante hizo aparición.

—¡¡Gracias, Lee!!...¡Lo haré, se lo diré a Neji! —una gran sonrisa iluminó la cara de la kunoichi.

— ¡Así se habla, Tenten!... ¡Arriba el ánimo!—

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Confesiones del alma)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

—Hinata ya está en su mesa, iré a preguntarle si quiere entrenar en las montañas, no tardo, Shino—dijo Inuzuka muy entusiasmado.

—De acuerdo, Kiba—es todo lo que dijo Shino.

El chico se dirigió hacia la otra mesa para hablar con su compañera. En ella, Temari hacía planes con Shikamaru de lo que harían durante la estancia de la chica en Konoha, a lo que él afirmaba resignadamente.

— Debemos hacer un picnic cerca del lago¿no crees? —la chica hablaba con emoción.

—Sí, Temari— Shikamaru no estaba igual de entusiasmado.

—Y tenemos que ir al cine también, hay una excelente película que me muero por ver—se veían claramente las intenciones de la joven kunoichi.

—Sí, Temari—el chico ya se imaginaba a si mismo viendo una película en extremo cursi.

—Y a cenar a un lugar elegante—los ojos de la rubia brillaron al decir esto.

—Sí, Temari—el joven Nara la miró algo consternado.

—Y debes llevarme de compras—dijo esto último con más ahínco.

—Sí, Temari—cascadas aparecieron en los ojos del shinobi.

—Y me gustaría que…—la rubia continuó haciendo más y más planes.

"Esto me va a salir caro… ¡Que problemático!" pensaba Shikamaru.

A la par de esto, el hiperactivo Naruto continuaba contándole a Gaara, con todo detalle, las misiones que había realizado, o más bien, su versión de ellas.

—…Cuando entramos a la cueva, todo era oscuro y tétrico, por supuesto yo no tenía ni una pizca de miedo, datte bayo. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Sakura-chan y Sasuke, ellos estaban tan asustados que corrieron a abrazarme para que los protegiera, hahaha—colocó sus manos detrás de la nuca y puso su típica cara de zorro.

Sasuke lo miró de forma amenazadora.

— ¡Qué se ha creído ese Usuratonkachi! …¡Sólo está diciendo disparates!—dijo Sasuke muy molesto.

—No te fijes, seguramente está tratando de quedar bien ante Gaara-san y sé que él no dirá nada, así que no debes preocuparte, no habrá problema. Además, tú y yo sabemos que lo que dice no es verdad—comentó Hinata con una sonrisa, tranquilizando al enfurecido Uchiha.

—Tienes razón, no vale la pena que me moleste por algo así—

—Sí, mejor hablemos de algo… ¿te parece bien? —

—Cualquier cosa con tal de no seguir oyendo a ese dobe mentirle a Gaara—

—Me parece bien, yo quería decirte algo desde hace rato…lo que pasa es que…—

—¡¡Hinata!! —gritó Kiba interrumpiendo a la chica.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Kiba-kun?... ¿Se te ofrece algo? —la chica le sonrió a su compañero y acaricio la cabeza de Akamaru, que se acercó a ella de inmediato.

—Pues sí, venía a invitarte a entrenar unos días a las montañas. Será grandioso, es un clima agradable, entrenaremos muy duro, nos divertiremos y- abrazó a la chica por los hombros-podemos pasar tiempo de calidad juntos…¿no crees, Hinata?

—Pues, Kiba-kun…yo…—

Sasuke puso una expresión de furia, era la segunda vez que alguien se entrometía cuando Hinata intentaba decirle algo importante. Primero Naruto y ahora el chico perro. Pero no solamente le había molestado la intromisión del Inuzuka, sino también la forma en que éste trataba a Hinata. Muy empalagoso para su gusto.

—Di que sí, Hinata. Nos divertiremos en grande y nos haremos más fuertes-Kiba posó su mejilla junto a la de Hinata y comenzó a acariciarla con ella-Vamos, no puedes rehusarte…—

Ya había sido demasiado. Sasuke se levantó de su silla con brusquedad, les dio la espalda y le dijo a Hinata fríamente:

—Hablaremos en otra ocasión, cuando no haya estorbos de por medio—después se alejó sin darle tiempo a la chica de responder.

— ¿Y ahora que le pasa a éste?... ¡Quién se cree que es!—reclamó Kiba.

—Sasuke-san se veía molesto, me pregunto qué le habrá sucedido—se preocupó Hinata.

—A quién le importa…mejor dime…¿aceptas mi invitación? —

—Le pediré su consentimiento a Otou-san cuando regrese de su viaje, hasta entonces no puedo asegurarte nada, Kiba-kun—

—Eso basta para mí. Y ahora que el feo del Uchiha se fue, que tal si tú y yo…—

—Lo siento, Kiba-kun-dijo la chica separándose de él y levantándose de pronto-Me quedé muy preocupada por Sasuke-san, así que iré a buscarlo para ver si está bien, con tu permiso—y se fue lo más rápido que pudo por el mismo camino que había tomado Sasuke, sin darle tiempo a Kiba de replicar.

—Pero, Hinata…. ¡Por qué te vas!... —

CONTINUARÁ...

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Confesiones del alma)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Y bien…¿qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Ya saben, acepto comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, lo que quieran decirme, ya que eso me ayuda a crecer.

Gracias por los reviews, siempre me alegra el día recibir uno

Muchos me dicen que no sea cruel con Sakura, lo siento pero por ahora es necesario, todo tiene un por qué, lo juro. Les prometo que después las cosas se pondrán mejores para su pelirrosa preferida.

La actitud de Naruto y los otros personajes también se explicará después.

Gracias por leer el fic, ustedes son los que me hacen continuar.

Saludos a todos.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Umy Echizen


	4. Dulces Memorias, Principio Anhelado

¡Konnichiwa!

Capítulo 4 terminado con éxito. (eso espero yo)

Dedicado a todos los que lo esperaron ansiosamente.

Kishimoto-sama es dueño legítimo de Naruto.

Es Tiempo para el Amor: Sentimientos en blanco.

"**Dulces Memorias, Principio Anhelado"**

— ¡Viste eso, Sakura!... ¡Se fue tras Sasuke-kun!... ¿Qué crees que haya pasado? —

—No tengo idea, Ino, pero Sasuke-kun tenía una cara… Tal vez discutieron, que sé yo…—

— ¿Qué tal si los…?—comenzó a decir la rubia.

— ¡De ninguna manera! Ya oíste a Sasuke-kun, si volvemos a seguirlos nos pesará…sabes que jamás podríamos engañarlo—comentó Sakura con cara de preocupación.

—Tienes razón…ni hablar, nos quedaremos con la duda—se resignó Ino.

—Parecemos unas niñas persiguiendo a Sasuke-kun…—dijo la pelirrosa con melancolía.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian, Sakura…y yo aún no me he dado por vencida en ese asunto—Ino guiñó un ojo.

—Pues ni yo, para que lo sepas—

(Inner Sakura: ¡¡De ninguna manera será tuyo!!)

—Además no creo que estemos como antes. Sí, lo sé, nos sigue gustando Sasuke-kun, nadie puede culparnos por eso-Ino emitió una risita mientras su mirada se tornaba algo pervertida, a lo que Sakura sólo bufó-y a veces hacemos algunas locuras, pero ya estamos más conscientes de que si no nos acepta no será el fin del mundo. Si seguimos con la idea de conquistarlo es porque aún es soltero y sin compromiso y no perdemos la esperanza de un buen día llegar a ser la señora Uchiha—

—La señora Uchiha…-repitió Sakura algo embelesada- ¡Qué bien suena! —

— ¡Lo sé! Imagínate: "Uchiha Ino"… ¡No es fantástico! —

— ¡Claro que no, puerca! "Uchiha Sakura" suena mucho mejor—dijo la chica mientras levantaba un puño al aire y sus ojos brillaban.

—Si como no, Frentuda…como si eso fuera a pasar, ja—dijo Ino con tono de burla.

—Me duele decirlo, pero al paso que vamos terminará siendo "Uchiha Hinata" —Sakura suspiró.

— ¡Pues no lo digas ni de broma! Eso cambiaría todos nuestros planes y expectativas. Siempre pensamos que al menos una de las dos lograría quedarse con Sasuke-kun y ella no puede interferir en eso. Además, ¡qué tiene esa Hyuuga Hinata que no tenga yo! Bueno, sé de algo que tiene que tú no-volteó a ver a Sakura maliciosamente- pero en mi caso, yo soy más hermosa que ella y más sociable también. Es extraña y demasiado tranquila, ¿qué podría ver Sasuke-kun en ella?... ¡De seguro ni siquiera es buena kunoichi! —

Sakura miró a Ino con odio — ¡Que graciosita me saliste, cerdita! No puedes juzgar a Hinata si no la conoces. Es una chica muy linda y amable, si pasaras tiempo con ella de seguro te caería bien—

—Pues yo no lo creo, es nuestra rival ahora y de una vez te digo que no le tendré compasión. Que a ti te guste Sasuke-kun es una cosa, pero si se trata de ella es algo totalmente diferente. ¡No acepto que se atreva a coquetearle a Sasuke-kun! —

—Ella ni siquiera le coquetea, Ino—dijo Sakura algo enfadada.

—Eso es lo que te quiere hacer creer con su carita inocente, no te dejes engañar—la rubia parecía muy convencida.

—Ya deja de decir tonterías, no empieces con tu paranoia. Lo mejor será olvidar el asunto y esperar a que regresen—

—Muy bien, pero que quede claro que esto no se queda así. Y si pelea quiere, eso es lo que voy a darle. Desde hoy ¡La guerra está declarada! —en sus ojos ardían feroces llamas.

—Y no dejas de exagerar, Ino-cerda…pero bueno, yo ya me cansé de decirte las cosas como son, allá tú…—Sakura se había hartado de la actitud de su amiga.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Dulces Memorias, Principio Anhelado)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

— ¡Sasuke-san!... ¿Dónde estás? —gritaba Hinata.

Llevaba poco más de diez minutos buscándolo y no había rastro de él. Decidió volver al bosque para buscarlo ahí y si no lo encontraba, al menos podría quedarse a seguir admirando las estrellas.

— ¡Sasuke-san! —gritó por última vez.

Al no recibir respuesta, decidió sentarse debajo del mismo árbol donde había comido helado con Sasuke. Contempló las estrellas una vez más y se perdió en la belleza del firmamento. Sintió la presencia de alguien junto a ella, pero no se giró para ver quién era, mantuvo sus ojos clavados en el cielo nocturno.

—Me alegro que por fin aparezcas…Sasuke-san…—dijo ella, aún sin mirarlo.

—Hmph…De haber querido me habrías encontrado de inmediato…—

—Eso es cierto-giró la cabeza para mirarlo por fin-Pero quería estar segura de que tú deseabas ser encontrado…—le sonrió con ternura.

—Hinata…—Sasuke se sorprendió por la respuesta de la chica y se quedó callado por un momento. Pensaba que ella le pediría una explicación por su comportamiento, la cual no tenía intención de dar.

—Me da gusto que estés bien, me preocupé por ti, pero estoy segura de que no pasa nada malo… ¿te molesta si estoy contigo un rato más? En verdad es agradable admirar el cielo desde aquí y en tu compañía—

—No…puedes quedarte si quieres—

—Te lo agradezco y si no tienes inconveniente podríamos seguir con nuestra conversación, probablemente aquí nadie nos interrumpa de nueva cuenta…—al decir esto parecía que se estaba disculpando por lo que había sucedido antes.

—Por mi está bien, después de todo tú quieres decirme algo…—

—Cierto…Sasuke-san, quería preguntarte si… ¿te gustaría que fuéramos amigos? No tengo muchos amigos y no sé si yo pueda ser considerada por ti de esa forma, pero sería agradable que nos viéramos de vez en cuando y habláramos de nuestras cosas. Yo me siento muy cómoda contigo y no me cuesta trabajo contarte ciertos aspectos de mi vida que no muchos conocen, ya que me transmites esa confianza. Pero claro, no pasa nada si no estás de acuerdo—

—Seamos amigos…-contestó de inmediato, para después hacer una breve pausa- Admito que no soy una persona que busque relacionarse con la gente a un nivel personal, pero también me das confianza, así que está bien si nos vemos de vez en cuando y empezamos a conocernos mejor—

— ¡Gracias! Estoy segura que nos llevaremos bien—una gran sonrisa apareció en su hermoso rostro.

—Igual yo…—el joven Uchiha no pudo evitar contagiarse de la alegría de Hinata y esbozó una sonrisa.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Dulces Memorias, Principio Anhelado)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Neji vio claramente como Hinata se iba tras Sasuke, pero se sintió incapaz de detenerla. Aún seguía embargado por aquel sentimiento de decepción y un dejo de tristeza amenazaba con instalarse en su corazón. Se sintió como un tonto al estar experimentando esas emociones, pero estaba seguro de que era algo que no podía controlar. Permanecía sentado, observando como Temari y Shikamaru no paraban de conversar y de lanzarse ciertas miradas. Neji apartó la vista de ellos, después de todo, a él que más le daba la manera en que esos dos se miraran. A continuación fijó su vista en Naruto, que exageraba en sus movimientos y simulaba una pelea a muerte con un ser invisible. Gaara estaba callado y prestando atención a la representación de su rubio amigo. Neji sentía cierto respeto por el joven Uzumaki, pero eso no le evitaba pensar que se veía patético al realizar aquel acto, así que también desvió la mirada. Decidió ir a dar una vuelta para tratar de despejar su mente, confiaba en que al menos eso si podría conseguirlo.

Tenten estaba pendiente de los movimientos de su compañero, al parecer estaba dispuesta a confesarle sus sentimientos por él.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento, Lee. Para qué esperar más…iré hasta él y le diré que…—se sonrojó al formarse la idea en su mente.

— ¡Adelante, Tenten! —la animó el aludido.

La chica se acercó a Neji con decisión y cuando estaba a punto de tocarle el hombro para llamar su atención, éste se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta. Al hacerlo vio a su compañera parada delante de él con una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con susto. Se había puesto pálida.

—Tenten… ¿sucede algo? —preguntó con naturalidad.

—Neji…yo…—de inmediato recuperó el color y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado.

Hizo una pequeña pausa y el silencio reinó entre ambos. Neji la miró con impaciencia, lo que hizo que la kunoichi considerara que debía reanudar su diálogo.

—Yo…quería decirte algo importante, pero es que no sé cómo empezar... —la decisión que había mostrado momentos antes se esfumaba como simple vapor.

—Tenten, no quiero ser grosero, pero considero que no es el momento para que hablemos y menos si dices que es importante. Ahora me disponía a ir a caminar un rato, para despejarme. Si te parece hablaremos en otra ocasión—había un rastro de desesperación en su voz.

—Si gustas yo podría ir contigo…—no quería perder aquella oportunidad.

—Agradezco tu ofrecimiento, pero prefiero estar solo. Con tu permiso—Y se alejó, dejando a la chica confundida y desilusionada.

— ¿Qué ocurrió, Tenten?... ¿qué fue lo que te dijo? —preguntaba Lee con emoción.

—No pude decírselo…dijo que no era buen momento y que quería estar solo-su cara reflejaba profunda preocupación- Pero eso es lo de menos, él no se veía muy bien…parecía algo…triste—la último lo dijo mirando fijamente a Lee, como buscando una explicación por parte de él.

— ¿Triste has dicho?...Lamento no poder darte una razón del porqué de su estado de ánimo, pero lo que te puedo decir es que Neji va a estar bien. Le hará bien estar solo, así podrá reflexionar muchas cosas y de seguro cuando vuelva aquí ya se sentirá mejor. No te preocupes, conocemos como es Neji y lo mejor ahora es esperar a que vuelva—

—Es verdad, seguro se sentirá mejor después de caminar un rato por ahí y aspirar el aire fresco—se tranquilizó Tenten.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Dulces Memorias, Principio Anhelado)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hinata y Sasuke se habían quedado en silencio contemplando el brillo de las estrellas. El menor de los Uchiha se sentía tranquilo, como hace mucho tiempo no lo estaba. Esa encantadora chica que estaba sentada a su lado le transmitía esa tranquilidad que no le parecía del todo desconocida. Cerró los ojos un momento y se relajó por completo. Dejó correr sus pensamientos, que poco a poco fueron llenando su mente y de pronto todo se volvió negro. Después de un rato, la luz regresó, pero ya no se encontraba en aquél bosque. Podía ver un parque en donde había niños pequeños. Varios niños jugaban al escondite, había unos que se divertían con una pelota, otros en la resbaladilla y otros más en la caja de arena. Pero había dos niños que estaban alejados del resto. Se encontraban detrás de unos arbustos, una niña sentada en el pasto y un niño parado mirándola con curiosidad.

_—Hola… ¿por qué no estás jugando con los otros niños?—preguntó el niño, intrigado._

_—Es que…yo…yo no tengo con quien jugar y no quiero molestar a nadie…— la niña agachó su carita y la puso sobre sus rodillas que mantenía flexionadas y abrazadas._

_—Si quieres, yo puedo jugar contigo—_

_La niñita levantó el rostro y una sonrisa apareció en sus pequeños labios._

_—En serio… ¿tú quieres que juguemos juntos?—_

_—Sí…yo puedo ser tu amigo, así ya no estarías siempre aquí solita—el niño se sonrojó levemente._

_—Me gustaría mucho ser tu amiga…y que jugáramos juntos todos los días—ella también se había sonrojado pero con más intensidad._

_—¡Entonces así será! A partir de ahora tú y yo seremos amigos—le tendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie._

_—Gracias…—aceptó la mano de su nuevo amigo y le sonrió una vez estuvo de pie._

_—¿Qué te parece si vamos a los columpios? Yo podría empujarte…mmm…-se quedó pensativo- ahora que me doy cuenta, no me sé tu nombre—_

_—Ni yo el tuyo…pero mi nombre es…—_

Despertó de golpe. Ni siquiera se percató de que había dormitado, pero esto se hizo evidente cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba recostado. Su cabeza estaba recargada sobre el hombro de Hinata. Se levantó de inmediato, se sentía apenado por haberse quedado dormido y más aún, por haber elegido esa peculiar almohada.

—Perdona, no fue mi intención…—comenzó a disculparse Sasuke.

—Está bien, no me molesta-le sonrió comprensivamente- Si no te desperté fue porque parecías estar muy cómodo—

—Lo estaba-admitió- No me di cuenta cuando sucedió, creo que hasta estaba soñando—trató de recordar con claridad su sueño, pero a pesar de hacerlo no tenía ningún sentido para él.

—Espero haya sido un sueño agradable—

Él no dijo nada, pues no estaba seguro de que tipo de sueño había tenido. Miró a Hinata, quien mantenía la vista en el cielo y desde que había llegado no dejaba de aferrarse al muñeco de felpa que llevaba en los brazos. Se dio cuenta de que estaba intranquila y se aventuró a preguntar:

— ¿Te pasa algo, Hinata? —su tono era serio, pero mostraba interés.

—No es nada, Sasuke-san, no te fijes…—lo miró unos momentos para sonreírle y después volvió a mirar el cielo.

No se quedó muy conforme con la respuesta, sin embargo, prefirió no insistir. Ahora tenía algo más que preguntarle.

—Hinata… ¿puedo recostarme en tu hombro otra vez? —

—Claro, no hay ningún problema—

Sasuke lentamente puso su cabeza en el hombro de Hinata. Ella instintivamente le acarició el cabello, lo cual al chico le pareció agradable. Se sentía un ambiente de paz y calma. Y así, sin más, se quedaron disfrutando de ese momento tan satisfactorio, con las estrellas como único testigo.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Dulces Memorias, Principio Anhelado)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sakura miraba con impaciencia de un lado a otro, como buscando algo, o mejor dicho a alguien.

— ¿Ya ahora qué te pasa Sakura? —preguntó Ino.

— ¿Cómo que qué me pasa? Ya casi es el hanabi y no tengo idea de dónde está Sasuke-kun, ¿te parece poco? —respondió Sakura algo irritada.

— ¿Qué con eso? No creo que a él le interesen ese tipo de cosas, qué más da si se lo pierde—dijo la rubia con aburrimiento.

—Tú no entiendes nada, Ino. Es importante que esté aquí porque es el… ¡ah! —se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, ya que no quería hablar de más nuevamente.

— ¿Qué te traes entre manos, Frentudita tramposa? —miró a la pelirrosa con desconfianza.

—Nada que te incumba, Puerquita curiosa—contestó Sakura con molestia.

— ¡Eres una malagradecida! Yo que me preocupo por ti y tú me contestas de esa forma—dijo Ino con dramatismo.

—No tienes que, estoy bien—dijo Sakura con los dientes apretados.

"Sólo espero que vuelva pronto, sino perderé mi gran oportunidad" pensó la pelirrosa con preocupación.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Dulces Memorias, Principio Anhelado)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

— ¿Dónde estará Hinata? Ya hace mucho que se fue, pero imagino que la está pasando bien, ¿no crees Shikamaru-kun? —

—Supongo, pero deja de llamarme así, no tienes que…—Temari puso un dedo sobre los labios del chico para hacerlo callar.

—Recuerda lo que hablamos, es mejor dejar que todo quede a la expectativa—

—Si es lo que quieres-suspiró con resignación- Temari eres una mujer demasiado problemática.

—Pero si así te gusto, co…—

— ¡No lo digas! —exigió Shikamaru.

— ¡Quién te entiende!-ahora fue ella la que suspiró- Creo que el problemático eres tú—sonrió victoriosa por lo que Shikamaru sólo la miró con algo de fastidio, pero al final terminó riendo.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Dulces Memorias, Principio Anhelado)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

—Neji ya ha tardado mucho, me pregunto si se encontrará bien—decía Tenten a su compañero.

—No desesperes, pronto regresará. ¡Mantén el ánimo! —dijo Lee levantando un puño al aire.

—Sí, lo intentaré—dijo la chica con una sonrisa, pero no del todo convencida.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Dulces Memorias, Principio Anhelado)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

—No entiendo a Hinata, ¿por qué rayos se fue tras ese maldito de Uchiha?... ¿Qué le ve a ese tarado presumido? —se quejaba Kiba mientras Akamaru gruñía.

—Yo que sé, pregúntale a todas esas mujeres que andan tras él—contesto Shino-

—Si vuelves a sugerir que le pregunte mis dudas a alguien más…-comenzó a decir con voz baja y apretando los dientes-¡Tus bichos tendrán que buscar otro lugar donde vivir! — esta última frase la gritó con desesperación.

—Eres un exagerado—

— ¡Y tú me sacas de quicio! Será mejor que vaya a dar una vuelta. Estoy aburrido y no contribuyes mucho a mi entretenimiento—se paró de su asiento enojado y emprendió la marcha sin un rumbo fijo y en compañía de su fiel amigo Akamaru.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Dulces Memorias, Principio Anhelado)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

—Gaara, acabo de recordarlo. Dejamos el equipaje encargado en la entrada de Konoha, deberías ir por el, ya que pronto partiremos hacia casa de Hinata—pidió Temari.

—Pero tú trajiste varias maletas, lo cual entiendo ahora, por lo que no creo poder traer todo yo solo—argumentó el pelirrojo.

—Tienes razón. Naruto, ¿podrías ayudarle con las maletas? —

—Claro, yo te ayudaré, Gaara, datte bayo—

—Y pueden pedirle a alguien más que les ayude…mmm… ¿Qué tal ese chico serio de allá? No parece estar haciendo algo importante—dijo mientras apuntaba a Shino.

— ¿Y por qué no nos ayuda Shikamaru?—preguntó Gaara.

— ¿Acaso pretendes que me quede sola?... ¡De ninguna manera! Vayan a preguntarle a él si los ayuda… ¡Ya! —ordenó Temari.

Gaara y Naruto obedecieron de inmediato y fueron con Shino. Él aparentemente accedió a prestarles ayuda. Y poco después los tres se dirigieron en busca del equipaje de los hermanos de la Arena.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Dulces Memorias, Principio Anhelado)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

—Fíjate por dónde vas, ¡casi me tiras al suelo, baka! —gritó Sakura.

— ¡Pero si tú fuiste quien me iba a arrollar! Además con esa monstruosa fuerza bruta que tienes…—se burló Kiba.

Ambos se habían alejado de la plaza central de Konoha por diferentes direcciones, pero de alguna manera se encontraron y chocaron de frente.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? -una vena palpitaba en la sien de la chica Haruno-¿Te gustaría probar un poco de "mi monstruosa fuerza bruta"? —Sakura hizo sonar sus nudillos.

—Así estoy bien, pero muchas gracias—dijo Kiba con una sonrisa boba y una gota en la cabeza.

— ¡No te hagas el gracioso y discúlpate conmigo! —

—Lo siento, Sakura, no sé cómo pude molestar a una mujer tan bella y femenina como tú—el chico esbozó una sonrisa seductora y le tomó la mano a Sakura para besarla.

—Eres un farsante, Inuzuka Kiba—dijo molesta y arrebatándole la mano a Kiba.

—Mujeres, jamás puedes complacerlas—el chico perro se encogió de hombros.

—Hombres, jamás podrán comprendernos—replicó Sakura con las manos en la cintura.

—Ya dejo eso, ¿por qué tienes tanta prisa? —Kiba prefirió desviar la conversación.

—Por nada en especial, ¿qué me dices tú?-al parecer Sakura estaba de acuerdo.

—Estaba aburrido y decidí dar una vuelta. No sé si te hayas dado cuenta, pero Shino no es la persona más divertida del mundo—dijo cínicamente.

—Lo he notado. Ya que estás tan aburrido, ¿qué tal si me ayudas a buscar a alguien? —

—Déjame ver si entendí bien, casi me golpeas, ¿y ahora quieres pasear conmigo? —

—No es un paseo, vas a ayudarme a encontrar a alguien. Admite que no tienes nada mejor que hacer—

—Bien, pero sólo lo hago para que no tengas una mala impresión de mí—

—Muy tarde…—

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Dulces Memorias, Principio Anhelado)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

—Shikamaru, ahora que mi hermano se fue deberíamos dar un último recorrido por el festival y ya sabes, para tener algo de privacidad—sugirió Temari.

—Pero si vuelve y no te encuentra podrías tener problemas—

—Será un corto recorrido, procuraremos no tardarnos—

—Si eso crees, adelante—

Ambos se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y se alejaron en busca de algo de privacidad.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Dulces Memorias, Principio Anhelado)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

— ¡Lee yo no lo soporto! Tengo que ir a encontrar a Neji, hace mucho que se fue… ¡Qué tal si le ocurrió un accidente! Debemos ir a buscarlo para asegurarnos—suplicó Tenten.

—Sinceramente no creo que le haya pasado nada malo, pero si eso te tranquiliza, ¡vayamos en su búsqueda! —

—Te lo agradezco mucho. ¡No perdamos tiempo! —

Desaparecieron de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Dulces Memorias, Principio Anhelado)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

—Parece que sólo seremos tú y yo, Chouji—comentó Ino al ver como todos se habían marchado del lugar.

—Así parece, Ino—

—Ni hablar, todos tienen asuntos que atender menos nosotros dos, ¿qué tal? —

—A mi me parece excelente, pues puedo estar aquí sentado con toda comodidad disfrutando de una agradable noche de verano en compañía de mi mejor amiga—dijo Chouji mientras degustaba una bolsa de papas fritas.

—Chouji…-Ino sonrió-Tienes razón, es mejor estar aquí sin preocupaciones. A ver, dame una de esas cosas que tanto te gustan—

El miembro del Clan Akimichi le extendió la mano ofreciéndole de sus papas. Ino vio que quedaba una sola en la bolsa.

—Olvídalo, nadamás te queda una, así está bien— Ino sabía que a su amigo no le gustaba compartir la última de sus preciadas patatas.

—Adelante, puedes tomarla—dijo Chouji con sinceridad.

—Gracias…-Ino la tomó y la comió con gusto-¡Qué buen sabor tiene! Pero espero no subir de peso por haberla comido—la chica soltó una risita.

—Lo dudo mucho. Y si así fuera no importaría, te verías bien como fuera—el chico le sonrió y luego le dio un sorbo a la limonada que estaba bebiendo.

Ino se sonrojó un poco y puso una gran sonrisa en su cara.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Dulces Memorias, Principio Anhelado)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sasuke continuaba descansando sobre el hombro de Hinata, sintiendo como ésta le acariciaba suavemente el cabello. Los dos estaban completamente relajados. Permanecían en silencio pues en momentos así es mejor no decir nada. Hinata cerró levemente los ojos y de pronto, ya no supo más

Una niña se encontraba en el bosque. Tendría aproximadamente seis años de edad. Se había sentado debajo de un gran árbol, estaba llorando. Lágrima tras lágrima caían por sus mejillas y mojaban su ropa. De pronto un niño de su edad se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano ofreciéndole un pañuelo. Ella lo miró y como pudo, esbozó una sonrisa y aceptó la prenda. El niño se sentó a su lado y ella se acurrucó en su hombro. Él por reflejo la abrazó, para después preguntarle:

—_¿Qué pasó ahora?... ¿Por qué lloras, Oujosama?_—

—_Es que…-la niña sollozaba-Otou-san me regañó de nuevo…Dice que cada vez lo hago peor y que soy una desgracia para la familia_—_ la pequeña rompió en llanto, lo que provocó que su acompañante la estrechara más contra él._

—_No llores por favor. Las niñas lindas como tú no deben llorar, Oujosama. Yo sé lo mucho que te esfuerzas y estoy seguro que un día serás la mejor_—

—_¡Gracias, Senshi! Y yo sé que un día tú serás el mejor y todos se darán cuenta_—_ se limpió el rostro mojado con el pañuelo y dejó ver una sonrisa._

—_Hay que esforzarnos para lograrlo, pero lo importante es que estaremos juntos para ayudarnos, ¿verdad? _—_ el niño sonrió con entusiasmo al notar que logró que su amiga dejara de llorar._

—_Sí, los dos lo conseguiremos…juntos_—

_Los niños se pusieron de pie y se alejaron caminando, aún abrazados._

Hinata despertó con el corazón latiéndole de prisa. Sus ojos estaban algo humedecidos y sentía una opresión en el pecho. Prefirió no moverse para no incomodar a Sasuke, así que intentó tranquilizarse. No pensó en ese sueño, pues no quería sobresaltarse de nuevo.

Sasuke, que también había cerrado los ojos, los abrió al notar que Hinata no se movía. Se retiró del hombro de la chica y se posó su mirada en la de ella. Hinata al darse cuenta le sostuvo la mirada y le sonrió para darle a entender que no había pasado nada. Él pareció entenderle y se puso de pie y ayudó a la chica a levantarse.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a caminar un poco, ¿te parece bien? —sugirió Hinata

—Si tu quieres, por mi está bien—

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Dulces Memorias, Principio Anhelado)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

—Tenten, deberías calmarte, no creo que Neji esté en dificultades—pidió Lee al ver la cara de desesperación que tenía su amiga.

—Yo tampoco lo creo-dijo con resignación-La verdad es más grande mi necesidad de encontrarlo para hablarle de…ya sabes, que la preocupación que pueda sentir por él—la chica se sonrojó al ver expuesta su verdadera intención.

—Entiendo eso, pero no te precipites. Probablemente ahora no es un buen momento para Neji, ¿no te gustaría esperar a que las cosas marchen mejor? —

—De nuevo estás en lo correcto. Quizá lo último que Neji necesita ahora sea una declaración de amor –suspiró-Esperaré a que esté más relajado—

—Haces bien-Lee le sonrió y levantó un pulgar en señal de aprobación- Ya que has tomado esa sabia decisión, ¿qué te parece si te invito algo de comer? —

—Me encantaría, muchas gracias-Tenten sonrió también.

Caminaron un poco más y encontraron un puesto de Okinomiyaki. Se sentaron y se dispusieron a cenar juntos.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Dulces Memorias, Principio Anhelado)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Temari y Shikamaru dieron un rápido recorrido por el festival. Después decidieron sentarse en un mirador que tenía vista hacia el monte donde estaban esculpidas las cabezas de los 5 Hokages.

—Hace tiempo que no estábamos así…lo he extrañado—

—Ambos estábamos ocupados—

—Lo sé, por eso espero que por los días que me quede en Konoha tengas tiempo para mí—

—Lo intentaré…también quiero verte—miró ligeramente hacia el cielo.

Temari sonrió. Sabía lo frío y desinteresado que podía llegar a ser Shikamaru, pero cuando estaba con ella dejaba salir, aunque fuese un poco, al chico tierno y atento que llevaba dentro. Se acercó a él y lo miró fijamente. Shikamaru comprendió lo que quería y la abrazó, Temari se acurrucó en el pecho del chico y juntos observaron el cielo y la belleza que les ofrecía aquella noche.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Dulces Memorias, Principio Anhelado)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

—Sakura, llevamos ya un rato recorriendo todo el festival y ni siquiera me has dicho a quién estamos buscando—

—Ya no importa, de seguro ya se fue a su casa-suspiró con pesar-Pero gracias de todas formas—

—La verdad no siento que haya hecho mucho—

—Al menos me hiciste compañía—la pelirrosa parecía estar muy triste.

—Es cierto-Kiba observó la expresión de la joven y se preocupó-A propósito, Sakura, ¿te molestaría si te invito un helado? —Kiba sonrió decidido.

—Vaya, no lo esperaba…Pero acepto tu invitación—Sakura se sorprendió por la amabilidad de Kiba, pero no le desagradó para nada la idea de comer helado junto con él.

—Cuando estábamos dando vueltas, vi un puesto de helados que me llamó la atención, deberíamos ir allí—

—Por mi perfecto

—Sakura se contagió de la sonrisa de Kiba y dejó su tristeza de lado.

Llegaron hasta el puesto de helados y cada uno pidió su favorito. Cuando se los entregaron, Kiba dijo:

—Aquí tienes, Sakura, ahora págale a la señorita por favor—

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? Creí que me habías invitado—

—Y así fue, te invité a que viniéramos, jamás hablé de pagar—soltó una carcajada.

—Ya decía yo que esto estaba muy raro-Sakura iba a sacar dinero cuando Kiba la detuvo-¿Y ahora qué? —la chica lo miró con desconcierto.

—Sólo bromeaba, como crees que te dejaría pagar, ¿Qué clase de hombre dejaría que una linda dama pagara?, yo lo haré—el chico Inuzuka pagó los helados y le hizo una seña a Sakura para que avanzaran.

—Pues, gracias…—

Sakura se sonrojó levemente, esta vez Kiba si se veía sincero. Probó su helado y luego sonrió. Después de todo Kiba no era como ella pensaba.

—Espero te haya gustado, en lo personal creo que sabe muy bien…-hizo una pausa-Sakura…si no te importa podríamos seguir caminando, en lo que nos terminamos esto—

—Me parece buena idea-la chica le sonrió con dulzura-¡Vamos! —

Kiba le sonrió de vuelta y comenzaron a caminar. Ya habían recorrido el festival varias veces, pero eso no les importó. Tal vez ahora sería diferente.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Dulces Memorias, Principio Anhelado)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Gaara, Naruto y Shino ya habían recogido las maletas e iban de regreso al festival. Gaara y Shino llevaban dos enormes maletas cada uno, mientras Naruto llevaba dos aún más grandes y una un poco más pequeña.

— ¿Qué tantas cosas lleva Temari aquí? —preguntó Naruto.

—No tengo ni la menor idea—respondió Gaara.

—Ese es el misterio de las mujeres—agregó Shino.

—No podemos regresar con todo esto, todavía no termina el festival y no quiero pasarme lo que resta cargando maletas, datte bayo

— ¿Qué propones? —

—Tengo una idea, Gaara. Mi casa queda cerca de donde se lleva a cabo el festival, podríamos dejarlas ahí y regresar por ellas cuando todo acabe, ¿Acaso no es una gran idea? —

—Me parece bien, dejemos esto en tu casa, Naruto—aceptó Gaara.

—Concuerdo con ustedes—comentó Shino.

— ¡Síganme, es por acá! —Naruto guió a los dos chicos hasta su casa.

No tardaron mucho en llegar. Una vez adentro dejaron las maletas en el suelo y se tumbaron en un sofá.

—Uff, sí que fue un trabajo duro, ¿cómo le hicieron para llegar aquí con todo eso, Gaara? —

—Veníamos con algunos shinobis como escolta, pero en cuanto llegamos, Temari los mandó de vuelta—

—Ya veo—Naruto movía la cabeza en señal de que había entendido.

— ¿Nos iremos ya? —preguntó Shino.

—Creo que deberíamos descansar un poco, las maletas de Temari no eran nada ligeras, datte bayo. Iré por algo de beber, muero de sed, ¿quieren algo?—

—Sí, gracias—fue todo lo que contestó Shino.

—De acuerdo, pero no demoremos mucho—

—Debes estar preocupado por Temari, ¿cierto, Gaara? Todo está bien, ella se quedó con Shikamaru y los demás chicos, no se aburrirá—Naruto sonrió ampliamente.

—No estoy preocupado por eso Naruto…pero si tú dices que ella estará bien, te creo—

— ¡Así se habla, Gaara! Enseguida regreso con las bebidas, se quedan en su casa, datte bayo—

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Dulces Memorias, Principio Anhelado)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Caminaron durante algunos minutos. Llegaron a una pequeña colina y decidieron pasar sobre ella. Cuando llegaron a la cima, Sasuke detuvo a Hinata y se puso delante de ella.

—Hay algo de lo que quiero que hablemos, lo reflexioné mientras descansábamos—

—Por supuesto, ¿de qué se trata? —

Sasuke la tomó por los hombros y se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de la joven mujer.

—Hinata, yo quiero…—

Neji los había estado observando todo el tiempo, pero había preferido permanecer en las sombras. No quería hacer una de esas "escenitas" que a él nada le gustaban, después de todo, odiaba quedar como el hermano mayor celoso y sobreprotector. Pero cuando vio la cercanía de Sasuke para con Hinata, no pudo resistirlo. Le hervía la sangre y tenía que ir a separarlos de inmediato y eso fue lo que hizo.

— ¡Hinata-sama! —Neji se hizo notar, por lo que ambos jóvenes se dieron la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Neji onii-chan, ¿sucede algo? —la chica estaba nerviosa.

—Estabas tardando mucho y me preocupé—dijo tranquilamente, ocultando a la perfección el enfado que había sentido momentos antes.

—No tenías nada de qué preocuparte, Neji, ella está conmigo—intervino Sasuke.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa—Neji habló de tal forma que sólo Sasuke pudo oírlo, mientras le otorgaba una mirada desafiante.

Sasuke no se dejó intimidar y le regresó la misma mirada.

—Sasuke-san tiene razón-dijo Hinata para detener el duelo de miradas-Tanto él como yo estamos bien y sé que no permitiría que me ocurriera algo malo—

Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia, a lo que Neji frunció el ceño.

—Sea como sea, "Mi Deber" es cuidar de ti y eso es lo que haré—hizo mucho énfasis en esas dos palabras y se dirigió a ella autoritariamente.

Hinata agachó la cabeza con una expresión de tristeza y suspiró, lo que pasó desapercibido por Neji, pero no por Sasuke.

—Ella puede cuidarse sola, no olvides que es una kunoichi capacitada y lo más importante, ya es todo una mujer, ¿acaso no te habías dado cuenta, Neji? —

Neji se quedó callado ante el comentario del joven Uchiha, lo había desarmado por completo y no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese argumento ese día. Hinata por su parte había levantado el rostro y miraba a Sasuke con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Nos vamos ya, Hinata-sama—dijo Neji después de unos momentos de silencio y la tomó del brazo. Hinata hizo un esfuerzo por no soltar el pingüino de felpa.

—Sólo si ella quiere—dijo Sasuke y le sujetó el otro brazo.

Hinata no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía abochornada por la situación y no deseaba que se desatara una batalla campal. Por un lado estaba su primo, que deseaba protegerla y por otro estaba un nuevo amigo, del que estaba segura, no podría hacerle daño,… ¿Con quién debería quedarse? No entendía porque la ponían en ese predicamento, sería estupendo estar los tres juntos y seguir disfrutando de la velada, pero por los rostros de los chicos y las feroces miradas que se lanzaban el uno al otro, ellos no pensaban lo mismo. Cuando estaba a punto de caer en la desesperación, algo la salvó.

Luces de colores iluminaron el cielo. Primero aparecían botones que luego estallaban para convertirse en hermosas flores. Pero no sólo eran flores, había toda clase de figuras que se formaban con aquellas luces, todo dependía del espectador. El ambiente comenzó a ponerse diferente, una dulce atmósfera cubrió todo el lugar y se podía percibir una agradable sensación que llenaba los corazones personas que estaban observando.

Los tres miraron al cielo al escuchar los estallidos. Hinata quedó fascinada con el espectáculo multicolor. Neji y Sasuke observaron con atención, sin soltar a la chica.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Dulces Memorias, Principio Anhelado)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Temari y Shikamaru seguían abrazados cuando la exhibición empezó. Como ya estaban mirando al cielo, no se perdieron ni un instante.

—Es muy bello, pero lo es más porque estás aquí conmigo—comentó Temari sin apartar la vista del cielo.

—Lo es, pero no más bello que tú, Temari—el chico la miró fijamente, lo que provocó que ella también lo hiciera.

— ¿Y tú desde cuándo eres tan romántico?—preguntó la chica levantado una ceja con asombro.

—Desde que tengo una razón para serlo—se acercó al rostro de la rubia lentamente.

—Shikamaru…—el pulso de Temari se aceleró y por instinto cerró sus ojos.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Dulces Memorias, Principio Anhelado)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ino y Chouji permanecían sentados en el mismo lugar cuando todo comenzó.

— ¡Qué lindo! Este año parece que en verdad se esmeraron con los fuegos artificiales—dijo Ino emocionada a la par que se levantaba de su asiento.

—Tienes razón, en verdad es muy lindo-él también se puso de pie-Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, Ino. No sería lo mismo verlo solo —abrazó a la chica por los hombros.

—Gracias a ti, por no huir como todo los demás—Ino se recargó un poco en amigo y siguió admirando el cielo nocturno, cubierto de luces.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Dulces Memorias, Principio Anhelado)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sakura y Kiba ya había terminado su helado, pero seguían caminando por el festival.

— ¡Mira, Sakura!... ¡La exhibición dio inicio!—gritó Kiba.

—Sí…ya comenzó el hanabi— Sakura suspiró, casi se había olvidado de eso.

—Me alegro que haya sido ahora, ya que no podría estar en mejor compañía—el chico le sonrió con naturalidad.

—Lo mismo digo…—Sakura no puedo evitar sonreír también. La estaba pasando tan bien con Kiba, que ya no le importaba tanto que las cosas no salieran como las había planeado.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Dulces Memorias, Principio Anhelado)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Tenten y Lee recién habían terminado de cenar cuando vieron que el hanabi había comenzado.

— ¡Es lo más bonito que he visto hasta ahora!—comentó Tenten.

— ¡Es realmente mágico!... Parecen delicadas flores de juventud que resplandecen en el cielo, recordándonos que el amor y los sueños siguen ahí y debemos encargarnos de protegerlos y llevarlos a cabo—Lee no dejaba de ver al cielo con entusiasmo.

—Sí…—Tenten miró a Lee con un brillo en sus ojos. Su compañero siempre decía esas cosas, que a pesar de parecer cursis, la llenaban de esperanzas y la hacían sentir algo cálido por dentro. Sólo por ese momento, pudo apartar de su cabeza a Neji.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Dulces Memorias, Principio Anhelado)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Fueron aproximadamente quince minutos, en los que el cielo se vio espléndidamente adornado por el hanabi preparado especialmente para ese año. Todos los que lo presenciaron quedaron envueltos en su esencia y maravillados por tan bello espectáculo, único en la vida.

—Eso fue… hermoso…—dijo Hinata con dificultad, pues se sentía llena de emoción.

—Lo fue…—pronunció Neji en voz baja, mientras soltaba el brazo de la chica.

Sasuke no hizo ningún comentario y tampoco liberó a Hinata de su agarre. Ella miró a Neji con curiosidad, pues no sabía por qué la había soltado, si insistía tanto en que se fueran de ese lugar.

—Hinata-sama, si de verdad deseas quedarte con él puedes hacerlo, el que se va seré yo…—y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero la voz de Hinata lo detuvo.

—Espera por favor…Neji onii-chan, esto no se trata de con quién me quedó y con quién no. No tiene nada de malo si regresamos juntos a donde están los demás, después de todo llevamos el mismo camino-Hinata miró a Sasuke pidiéndole que la soltara y éste así lo hizo-Vayamos los tres, hazlo por mí…por favor-y se aferró al brazo de Neji, impidiendo a toda costa que de un momento a otro decidiera irse.

—Muy bien, vayamos los tres…—Neji no pudo resistirse a la petición de la chica, además de que en realidad no quería dejarla de nuevo sola con Sasuke.

—Muchas gracias, Neji onii-chan…- lo soltó e hizo una pequeña reverencia, para luego ir a donde estaba el chico Uchiha- Sasuke-san, no te importa si vamos los tres, ¿verdad? —Hinata le dirigió una mirada suplicante.

—Para nada, yo no tengo problemas con eso

—de nuevo hizo una expresión de suficiencia.

— ¡Gracias! —Hinata sonrió aliviada, se habían evitado peleas innecesarias y podría ir en compañía de dos personas importantes para ella.

Sin más que decir, emprendieron el camino de vuelta al festival. Hinata caminaba tranquilamente, sonriendo por la feliz resolución de su dilema y abrazando el muñeco de felpa. Sasuke y Neji la seguían de cerca, lanzándose miradas de desprecio de vez en cuando, sin que la joven lo notara. Para cuando ellos llegaron, ya todos se habían reunido en la Plaza Central y mantenían una charla con Gaara, Naruto y Shino.

—Déjenme ver si entendí…se perdieron del hanabi, ¿por estar descansando en casa de Naruto? —preguntó Sakura con incredulidad.

—Sí, lo que pasó fue que a mí se me ocurrió que para no estar cargando con todas las maletas de Temari, sería bueno dejarlas en mi casa y después ir por ellas cuando el festival se acabara—

—Ya veo…pero si de todas maneras trajeron las maletas con ustedes, ¿qué caso tuvo su supuesto plan? —intervino Ino.

—No contábamos con eso. Estábamos tan cansados por cargar esas maletas tan pesadas, que decidimos tomar un descanso. Así que fui por algo de beber y nos quedamos sentados en mi sofá tomando unas sodas y conversando. Se nos pasó el tiempo y para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era tarde—

— ¿Cómo es posible que no hayan estado pendientes de la hora que era? …¿Tampoco tú te diste cuenta del tiempo, Shino? —Sakura seguía sin dar crédito.

—Yo siempre estuve consciente de la noción del tiempo—respondió Shino.

— ¡Entonces por qué no nos dijiste que se hacía tarde! —reclamó Naruto.

—No me lo preguntaron—argumentó el joven perteneciente al Clan Aburame.

—Típico de ti, Shino—dijo Kiba con una mano en la frente y moviendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

—Y como se nos hizo tarde, Gaara pensó que sería mejor traer las maletas de una vez, ¿no es así, Gaara?-él pelirrojo asintió-Por cierto… ¿qué tanto llevas en esas maletas, Temari? —preguntó Naruto con mucha curiosidad.

—Lo que una chica linda necesita para verse siempre presentable—dijo Temari con seguridad.

—Creo que me dejaste en las mismas, datte bayo…—

Todos rieron al ver la cara de confusión del despistado Uzumaki.

— ¿Y qué tal estuvo el hanabi que nos perdimos? —preguntó él.

— ¡Magnífico! —dijeron al mismo tiempo Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Chouji, Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten y Lee, para después reírse por la coincidencia.

—Que mal que me lo perdiera, pero ya será en otra ocasión, datte bayo—se resignó Naruto.

— ¡Hinata, que bueno que volvieron! — dijo Temari cuando notó la presencia de la chica y sus dos acompañantes-¿Nos vamos ya? Estoy algo cansada—

—Y eso que no tuviste que cargar tus maletas—dijo Gaara en tono serio, a lo que Temari rio nerviosa.

—Si así lo desean, nos podemos ir ya—respondió Hinata.

— ¡Perfecto! Necesito dormir, sino mañana seré un desastre. Despídete, hermano—

—Adiós Naruto, nos vemos luego—el Kazekage le extendió la mano.

—Hasta luego, Gaara, me dio gusto verte—Naruto se la estrechó fuertemente.

—Adiós Shino, gracias por ayudarnos con las maletas de Temari—

—No fue nada, Gaara—después de decir esto fue a despedirse de Hinata y Kiba y se marchó del lugar.

Gaara sólo le hizo una seña con la mano al resto y se dio la vuelta para recoger el equipaje.

—Neji onii-chan, por favor ayuda a Gaara-san con esas maletas—pidió Hinata.

—Sí, Hinata-sama—Neji se dirigió hacia donde estaba el chico y tomó la mitad del voluminoso equipaje.

—Neji… ¿Nos podremos ver mañana? —preguntó Tenten, que se había acercado hasta donde estaba Neji.

—No lo sé, yo espero…—

—Pues ya lo sabes, si tienes oportunidad, estaremos entrenando en el mismo lugar de siempre. Nos vemos, Neji—dijo Lee firmemente.

—Sí, Lee. Nos vemos—

—Que te vaya bien, Neji. ¡Recuerda que quiero platicar contigo! — dijo Tenten casi gritando.

—Lo tengo en cuenta, Tenten. Luego hablaremos—

—Te acompañaré a casa Tenten, si tú quieres—

—Sí, gracias Lee. Adiós, Neji—Tenten se sonrojó un poco y prefirió darse la vuelta y avanzar.

—Adiós, Tenten, Lee—

Lee se despidió con la mano y alcanzó a Tenten, que ya llevaba algo de ventaja. Desaparecieron a los pocos minutos.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Dulces Memorias, Principio Anhelado)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

—Shikamaru, ¿no vas a ir a despedirte de tu amiguita? —comentó Ino con picardía.

—Sí, ya voy... —Shikamaru se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Temari, prefería no discutir con su compañera.

—No lo molestes así, Ino—comentó Chouji.

—No lo molesto, sólo lo impulso a que se acerque más a ella. Porque aunque él no nos lo diga, yo sé que esos dos tienen algo que ver, no me engañan—

—Puede ser, esperemos a que nos lo comente—

—Sí, no queda nada más. De todos modos, eso no es lo que ahora me inquieta—Ino le sonrió a Chouji y comenzó a caminar. Él la siguió.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Dulces Memorias, Principio Anhelado)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

—Temari…-Shikamaru había llegado hasta la chica-Me dio gusto verte hoy…espero se repita

— ¡Tenlo por seguro! Sabes que me encanta estar contigo…estamos en contacto, adiós Shikamaru-kun—Temari le guiñó un ojo y le lanzó un beso con la mano antes de darse la vuelta para regresar con su hermano.

—Sí, Temari—sonrió ante el gesto de la rubia, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y alcanzó a sus compañeros de equipo, luego cada uno se fue a su respectiva casa.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Dulces Memorias, Principio Anhelado)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

— ¡Nos vemos después, datte bayo! —dijo Naruto y se dirigió rápidamente a su casa, al parecer seguía cansado.

—Hasta mañana, Naruto. No te olvides de que tenemos entrenamiento temprano—se despedía Sakura.

Kiba vio que Sakura estaba a punto de irse y le ofreció acompañarla a su casa. Ella aceptó. Se despidieron de los demás y se fueron juntos. Akamaru parecía haber simpatizado con Sakura.

—Creo que le agradas, eso es bueno—comentó Kiba con entusiasmo.

—Que bien, porque a mí también me agrada, es lindo—acarició la cabeza de Akamaru y éste se alegró.

Siguieron caminando a casa de Sakura y no dejaron de conversar hasta que llegaron ahí.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Dulces Memorias, Principio Anhelado)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Los únicos que quedaban en el lugar eran Hinata, Neji, Temari, Gaara y Sasuke. Este último se acercó a Hinata y la apartó un poco de los demás.

—Supongo que no podremos terminar de conversar—

—No hoy, pero podemos vernos otro día. Recuerda que en eso quedamos—

—Cierto. Entonces hasta la próxima, Hinata. Hiciste que este día valiera la pena—

—Hasta la próxima. Te agradezco por tu compañía, la pasé muy bien, que descanses. T e veré pronto, Sasuke-kun—Hinata le dio una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

—Igualmente—el joven Uchiha sonrió complacido y se fue rápidamente del lugar ante la mirada molesta de Neji.

— ¿Lista para irte, Hinata-sama? —preguntó Neji tratando de disimular su molestia, pero sin lograrlo por completo.

—Lista, Neji onii-chan—la chica le sonrió dulcemente y se fue junto a Temari.

—Te ves muy contenta, Hinata—

—Lo estoy, Temari, fue un buen día—era imposible ocultar la gran sonrisa que Hinata tenía en el rostro.

—Me alegro por ti, además pienso exactamente lo mismo—

Se dirigieron a la mansión Hyuuga. Hinata y Temari tomadas del brazo y envueltas en una conversación y Neji y Gaara cargados de maletas.

Hinata estaba muy feliz. Este festival había sido el comienzo de algo nuevo, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

CONTINUARÁ…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Dulces Memorias, Principio Anhelado)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Me tardé mucho en terminar esto, pero ya saben lo que pasa, la señorita inspiración también se toma sus vacaciones.

Ya saben, cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario y demás es bien recibido. Lo único que hay que hacer es dejar un review. Gracias a todos los que lo han hecho ya, eso me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo.

Saludos a todos, espero la hayan pasado bien.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Umy Echizen


	5. Destinos Cruzados

¡Konnichiwa!

Aquí les dejo el capítulo 5, espero que haya quedado bien, en lo personal me siento muy satisfecha.

Quiero dedicarlo a Ume-chan, pues sus consejos me ayudaron a continuar.

También a todos los que lo han esperado.

Naruto no es de mi pertenencia, es únicamente de Kishimoto-sama.

Es Tiempo para el Amor: Sentimientos en blanco.

"**Destinos cruzados"**

No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a la mansión. El camino había sido bastante animoso para las chicas, que no pararon de conversar y reír. Neji mantenía un semblante serio. Al contrario de su prima, para él no había sido la mejor de las noches. Gaara sólo se limitaba a mirar la animada conversación y de vez en cuando se reprochaba mentalmente por haber acompañado a Temari a Konoha. Se sentía apenado, pues a pesar de lo que pensara Temari y lo que le había dicho Hinata, creía que sería una molestia y le resultaba en demasía incómodo "dormir" en otro lugar que no fuera su propia casa. Mas ya era tarde para reproches, pues se encontraban justo en la entrada de la gran casa perteneciente a la familia Hyuuga.

Hinata fue la primera en entrar, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Una vez comprobado esto, invitó a pasar a los hermanos de la Arena.

— ¡Tu casa es realmente linda, Hinata!—comentó Temari eufóricamente.

—Te lo agradezco—contestó Hinata con una leve inclinación.

—Hinata-sama, ya es algo tarde. Deberíamos ir a dormir—

—Tienes razón, Neji onii-chan. Ahora mismo les muestro su habitación- les anunció a Temari y Gaara-Síganme, por favor—

Hinata guiaría a los hermanos a sus respectivos dormitorios, siempre seguida de Neji. Primero llegaron al de Temari.

—Espero te guste la alcoba que preparé para ti—dijo la joven Hyuuga al abrir la puerta.

— ¡Me encanta! Tienes un excelente gustó amiga…para todo—sonrió complacida y le guiño un ojo.

Hinata se ruborizó un poco ante el comentario—Que bueno que te guste, Temari—

Temari entró al dormitorio muy animada y Gaara y Neji hicieron lo mismo para dejar el equipaje encima de la cama. Poco después salieron.

—Pues si me disculpan, yo me voy a dormir. Muero de cansancio y debo tomar un buen descanso para mantener mi belleza intacta-ella rió y Gaara suspiró abochornado- Además, tenemos mucho de que hablar, querida Hinata-volvió a guiñarle el ojo y sonrió pícaramente-No causes problemas hermanito, no quiero quejas de ti en la mañana- el chico le lanzó una mirada fulminante-Que pasen buenas noches —dicho esto, cerró la puerta.

Siguieron caminando y esta vez llegaron a la habitación de Neji.

—Bien, creo que es el momento de despedirnos, Neji onii-chan. Hasta mañana-le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para mirar al pelirrojo- Gaara-san, te llevaré a tu habitación—Hinata estaba a punto de comenzar a caminar cuando escuchó la voz de Neji.

—Si gustas, Hinata-sama, yo puedo guiarlo hasta ahí, si me dices que habitación le preparaste. De seguro estarás muy cansada y no es ningún problema para mí—su mirada parecía insistente.

La chica lo miró con algo de duda—Muy bien, gracias…Neji onii-chan. Gaara-san se quedará en la habitación que está al final del pasillo. Que pasen muy buena noche—hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue en dirección a su propia alcoba.

—Sígame, Kazekage-sama—pidió Neji, a lo que el pelirrojo sólo asintió y comenzó a caminar.

Llegaron a su destino. Neji abrió la puerta e invitó a Gaara a pasar. Él lo hizo sin decir nada.

—Esta es la habitación que Hinata-sama me indico. Si no necesita nada más, me retiro—esperó unos segundos y al no recibir respuesta, se marchó.

Gaara contempló su dormitorio por unos minutos, para después fijar su vista en la cama. Se veía confortable, pero estaba seguro que eso no bastaría. Sin duda le esperaba una larga noche.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Destinos Cruzados))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sasuke corrió hasta su casa. Se sentía bien y lleno de energías. Una vez estuvo dentro de su hogar, procuró no hacer ruido para no alertar a su hermano.

—Que bueno que llegaste, ototo-kun. ¿Te divertiste? —

—Hmph…-intentó irse, pero Itachi fue más rápido y se puso justo delante de él, tomándole del rostro.

—Te noto diferente… Incluso me atrevería a decir que te ves… ¿feliz?-sonrió ligeramente-¿Acaso te pasó algo bueno en el festival? —lo interrogó.

—No es nada…no estoy diferente, son impresiones erróneas de tu parte. Me voy a dormir—

—Dudo mucho que tengas sueño. Llegaste corriendo y aún te ves con energías… ¿insistirás en ocultármelo? —

—Eres un necio. Si te sirve de algo, te diré que no es importante—

—Si no lo es, entonces no veo el por qué no puedas contármelo—

—Insisto, no es algo de importancia. Además no creo que pueda interesarte lo que ocurra en mi vida—

—Me interesa más de lo que crees. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquellos días-caminó unos cuantos pasos y miró nostálgico hacia afuera-¿Jamás volveré a tener tu confianza? —

—No…lo sé. Pides demasiado, Itachi— Sasuke suspiró con un dejo de pesar.

—Yo no lo creo así-miró a su hermano-Sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro, deberíamos al menos tenernos confianza—

Reflexionó un momento—De acuerdo. Hoy en el festival me encontré con alguien y estuvimos conversando. La pasé bien en su compañía, es todo—desvió la mirada.

—Ese alguien de seguro es chica, ¿de quién se trata? —

—Hyuuga Hinata, ex -compañera de la Academia—

—Con que, Hinata…Me alegro por ti. Es una buena chica…—volvió a ponerse delante de Sasuke y lo miró fijamente.

—Lo sé y tú le debes mucho a ella—le devolvió la misma mirada.

—Así parece. Dale mis saludos la próxima vez que la veas—

—Lo haré—

Itachi asintió y abandonó la habitación. Sasuke hizo lo mismo y se dirigió a su alcoba. Al llegar a ella, lo primero que hizo fue tirarse sobre la cama. Se quedó tendido durante largo rato, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido ese día.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Destinos Cruzados))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hinata no podía dormir y no estaba segura del por qué. Dio varias vueltas en su cama, tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda, pero no lo consiguió. Después de un tiempo intentándolo, prefirió levantarse e ir por un poco de leche caliente que le ayudara a poder dormir. Bajó a la cocina procurando no hacer ruido. Lo último que deseaba era despertar a alguien.

Caminaba tranquila por uno de los pasillos y sintió el impulso de mirar hacia el jardín. Vio una silueta, un ente que permanecía quieto en medio de la oscuridad, tenuemente iluminado por la luna. Al principio se asustó, pero después decidió averiguar de quién se trataba y cuáles eran sus intenciones. Se acercó lentamente, para evitar ser descubierta. De pronto, aquél ser se dio la vuelta y Hinata se encontró con los ojos aguamarina de Gaara.

— ¡Gaara-san! …¡Qué susto me diste!-suspiró aliviada- ¿Qué haces aquí? —

—No puedo dormir, vine a observar la luna—

— ¿Tú tampoco puedes? Yo bajé por un poco de leche caliente para conciliar el sueño, ¿quisieras un poco? —

—Gracias, pero dudo que en mí funcione. Nunca he sido bueno para dormir—admitió con nostalgia.

—No perdemos nada con intentarlo, además podemos hacernos compañía—se sintió un poco apenada por sus palabras, pero sólo sonrió.

—Me parece bien—

Gaara acompañó a Hinata a la cocina. Ella puso a calentar un poco de leche, para después servirla en dos tazas y buscó algunas galletas.

—Aquí tienes, espero esto te ayude aunque sea un poco-le dio una de las tazas-No sé si tengas hambre, pero aquí las pondré, por si te apetecen—puso el plato de galletas frente al chico.

Gaara asintió y aceptó la taza que la chica le ofrecía. Bebió un sorbo y después tomó una de las galletas que estaban delante de él.

Pensó que lo mejor en momentos como ese era iniciar una conversación, pero no estaba seguro de lo que tenía que decir. Hinata pareció comprender la dificultad del joven Kazekage y fue ella quien la inició.

— ¿Cómo está todo en Sunagakure, Gaara-san? —

—Bien, aunque últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo—

—Comprendo. Menos mal que puedes tomarte unos días y pasarlos en Konoha—

—Temari y tú lo planearon muy bien—dijo en un tono algo acusador.

—Así parece-sonrió tímidamente- Es que la verdad teníamos muchas ganas de pasar un tiempo juntas—

—Entiendo. Mi hermana y tú parecen ser muy buenas amigas y mencionó que has estado en nuestra casa, aunque yo no lo recuerdo—

—Es comprensible, debiste estar muy ocupado y no tenías tiempo de prestarle atención a una completa extraña para ti—

—Puede ser. Por lo que me doy cuenta y lo que me dijo Naruto, eres una buena persona, valía la pena haberte notado—

—Te lo agradezco…-sonrió al pensar en lo que pudo haber dicho el rubio hiperactivo- Aún no es tarde. Si quieres podemos seguir conversando, conocernos mejor y con suerte, llegar a ser buenos amigos también—

Gaara puso cara de asombro— ¿Tú serías mi amiga? —

—Claro, si tú estás de acuerdo—

— ¿No te molestaría tratar con alguien como yo? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Gaara-san…-lo miró fijamente a los ojos- Todos tenemos un pasado y sea cual sea este, lo que importa es lo que somos en el presente y lo que buscamos ser en el futuro. Yo no soy nadie para juzgarte y no pienso hacerlo. Quisiera conocer a la persona que eres ahora y así hacerme una idea de con quién estoy tratando—

El chico quedó impresionado por las palabras de Hinata. Jamás pensó que alguien pudiera decirle algo así, pero se sintió feliz de escucharlas.

—Siendo así…conóceme, Hinata—intento esbozar una sonrisa.

—Sí, me encantaría. Y te pido que por favor tú me conozcas a mí—le sonrió con tal dulzura que el pelirrojo sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

Terminaron su pequeño refrigerio nocturno y se quedaron en silencio un breve momento.

— ¿Te ha dado sueño? —preguntó Hinata.

—No, ¿y a ti? —

—Tampoco. En verdad creí que funcionaría, lo lamento mucho—

—No te disculpes, dormir no se me da. Pasé tanto tiempo sin poder hacerlo, que ahora que he quedado libre del Shukaku me es muy difícil conseguirlo—

—Puede que te resulte difícil, pero ahora que puedes, con más razón hay que encontrar una manera para que logres dormir. Si me lo permites, te ayudaré—

—De acuerdo, pero como dije, no será fácil—

—Tomaré el reto-rió-Salgamos al jardín, de seguro te gustaría seguir mirando la luna—

Ambos salieron. La luna llena brillaba en medio del manto negro de aquella noche de verano y la brisa que se sentía los reconfortaba.

Hinata tuvo la idea de subir al techo. Ahí podían sentarse y ver la luna más de cerca.

—Oye, Gaara-san, ¿tú eres de nuestra edad, cierto? —

—Así parece. Cumplí 18 hace tiempo ya—

—Que bien. Yo aún no los cumplo, pero no falta mucho. Sabes, nunca había subido al techo en compañía de alguien, es agradable—

—Lo mismo digo. Por lo general sólo estoy yo—

—Pero… ¿qué hay de Temari y Kankurou-kun? Debes pasar algún tiempo con ellos, supongo—

—Ellos tienen sus propios asuntos y yo los míos—

—Ahora que lo pienso, en todo el tiempo que estuve de visita en Suna, casi no estabas con ellos y a duras penas y salías de tu oficina. Debes sentirte muy solo—agachó la mirada.

—Eso era antes, ahora no me importa. Creo que me he acostumbrado—

— ¡Pues eso no está bien!-subió un poco el tono de su voz-¿Cómo acostumbrarse así como así a la soledad?-bajó la cabeza nuevamente y guardó silencio por unos instantes-Perdona, no debí actuar así, pero creo que me sentí tan espantosamente reflejada que intenté negarlo…—

—Yo…no sé si esté bien o no, pero es lo único que conozco—

— ¡Pues ya no más! Desde ahora, si necesitas algo o simplemente si quieres conversar, cuentas conmigo—su mirada resplandecía.

Gaara hizo un afirmativo con la cabeza—Tal vez no pueda ser un buen amigo para ti, pero lo intentaré—

—No debes preocuparte por eso, sé que seremos grandes amigos algún día—

—Me da la impresión de que puedo aprender muchas cosas de ti—

—Eso espero, pues yo creo que puedes enseñarme tanto. Podrías empezar por contarme algunos aspectos acerca de ti, como tu comida favorita, tus pasatiempos, lo que se te ocurra…—

—No tengo una comida favorita en particular, ya que nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso. Cuando lo descubra te lo diré. Lo que más me gusta es mirar la luna, sobre todo cuando hay luna llena. También me distraigo leyendo algún libro cuando no estoy muy ocupado. Algunas ocasiones observo atentamente el comportamiento de las personas, aunque muchas veces no lo comprenda y…-se sonrojó levemente-Me gusta hacer castillos con la arena, por lo general de dos metros de alto, tal vez más—

— ¡Fascinante! No tenía idea de que tuvieras pasatiempos tan interesantes—

—No es nada del otro mundo—desvió la mirada.

—Aún así me parece de lo más interesante y entretenido—sonrió.

El tiempo pasó tan deprisa que no lo sintieron. Ya eran más de las dos de la mañana y comenzaba a hacer frío, así que decidieron entrar a la casa sigilosamente. Como ninguno de los dos se sentía con sueño, se sentaron en el suelo de la sala de estar y pensaron en alguna manera de seguir pasando el rato. A Hinata se le ocurrió buscar algún juego de mesa. Miró en uno de los gabinetes de la sala y encontró el **shogi **de su padre. Decidió que era un buen juego.

— ¿Te gustaría jugar shogi? —

—Nunca he jugado—

—Yo puedo enseñarte. Otou-san me enseñó a mi cuando era más pequeña y algunas veces me pide que tengamos una partida—

—Está bien—

Hinata se tomó su tiempo para explicarle a Gaara la manera de jugar. Afortunadamente él era un chico bastante hábil y aprendió rápidamente. Tuvieron varias partidas, en las que quedaron iguales en victorias. Definitivamente Gaara aprendía rápido. Después de un par de horas jugando, decidieron que ya era suficiente, así que tomaron un descanso.

—Creo que ha sido suficiente por el día de hoy. En verdad resultaste ser bastante bueno en el shogi, Gaara-san—comentó mientras guardaba el shogi en su lugar.

—Eso fue gracias a que tú me enseñaste, Hinata—

—No fue nada, además me divertí mucho. Pero ahora estoy algo cansada así que…-se recostó en la alfombra-…creo que descansaré un poco. Si quieres puedes hacer lo mismo, con toda confianza—

—Me parece bien-y también se recostó-Es bastante cómodo—

—Sí. Algunas veces cuando llego muy cansada a casa o después de entrenar en el dojo, vengo a este lugar y me tumbo sobre la alfombra. Me resulta muy relajante—

—Entiendo la razón—

Permanecieron callados unos minutos, los dos mirando hacia el techo. Hinata dormitaba, pero procuraba permanecer despierta para seguir acompañando a Gaara.

— ¿Te gustó el festival de Konoha? —decidió iniciar una conversación para aminorar el sueño.

—Sí, fue divertido—contestó y después se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

Hinata también se dio la vuelta y fijó su mirada en los ojos del pelirrojo—Me alegra que te hayas divertido, es bueno que busques oportunidades para estar con más personas y tener alguna distracción—

—Eso es cierto, y debido a eso he podido conocerte más-se sonrojó un poco ante su comentario y regresó a su posición mirando hacia el techo-Eres muy agradable—

Hinata sonrió con ternura y también volvió a la posición inicial—Gracias, tú también eres muy agradable—

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio. Hasta que Gaara decidió hablar de nueva cuenta.

—Hinata…-hizo una pausa-Yo quería preguntarte algo, que tal vez sea extraño, pero aún así creo que tal vez tú podrías…—se detuvo al percibir una sueva respiración junto a su oído.

Hinata se había quedado profundamente dormida sin darse cuenta. Gaara miró el rostro de la chica. Se veía tan tranquila e inocente, lo que provocó una sonrisa tímida en el muchacho.

No se atrevió a despertarla, así que subió a la habitación que Hinata le había designado por una manta para poder cubrirla y evitar que tuviera frío. Se sentó junto a ella y se quedó quieto, observándola mientras dormía. Rápidamente aquella calma y tranquilidad que le transmitía hizo su efecto y se recostó a su lado, cubriéndose con la manta también. En poco tiempo se quedó dormido.

Así transcurrieron algunas horas. Hinata lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, frotándolos para intentar estar más despierta. Cuando pudo fijar la vista, miró hacia el techo y se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en su habitación. Se giró hacía un lado y vio como Gaara estaba sentado mirándola fijamente.

—Hola, Gaara-san…-se levantó de inmediato ruborizándose un poco-No me digas que me quedé dormida y te dejé solo—se sintió muy apenada.

—Buenos días…-desvió la mirada-Yo… me quedé dormido poco después que tú, así que fue un corto lapso de tiempo —

— ¡Que alegría que pudieras dormir!-los ojos de la chica se iluminaron-Después de todo nuestro esfuerzo sirvió—

—Así parece—

Ambos sonrieron y no dijeron nada más, pero el silencio fue interrumpido por unas voces conocidas.

—Hinata-sama, ¿está aquí abajo? —

— ¡Gaara!... ¿Dónde te metiste hermanito? —

—Son Neji onii-chan y Temari, se han levantado y nos buscan—comentó Hinata inquieta.

—Sí, pero no deberían estar gritando de esa forma—

—Sea como sea, lo mejor será que sepan que estamos aquí. Iré a decírselos—estaba a punto de ponerse en pie cuando ambos chicos irrumpieron en el cuarto.

— ¡Con que aquí estaban! Ya me había preocupado—

—No exageres Temari, ¿por qué tanto interés en encontrarnos? —

—Es sólo que fui a buscar a Hinata a su habitación y como no estaba me dirigí hacia la tuya, encontrándome con la sorpresa de que tampoco estabas ahí. Por último y con mucha pena, fui con Neji-san, pero él no sabía nada acerca de su paradero, por lo que decidimos buscarlos—

—Lamento si los preocupamos—se disculpo Hinata, ante la mirada seria de Neji.

—No es nada, lo importante es que ya los encontramos…por cierto, ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Temari con curiosidad

Hinata se puso algo nerviosa—Pues verás…nosotros—tenía problemas para articular las palabras.

— ¿Ustedes qué, Hinata-sama? —preguntó Neji con severidad.

—Nos despertamos muy temprano…-dijo Gaara- Y como no deseábamos seguir durmiendo, decidimos levantarnos. Nos encontramos camino abajo y se nos ocurrió conversar en lo que ustedes despertaban. Por eso vinimos aquí—

Hinata miró al chico y entendió que no tenía intenciones de revelar lo que había pasado, así que se limitó a corroborar su versión, asintiendo.

—Eso lo explica todo. Ahora que está aclarado, vamos a desayunar, ¿quieren? Muero de hambre…—

—Claro, Temari, que buena idea—dijo Hinata y tomó a la rubia por el brazo y la llevó hacia el comedor.

Neji no lo quitaba la vista de encima a Hinata. Parecía que él no había quedado tan convencido de la historia como lo estaba Temari. Gaara por su parte siguió a las chicas sin decir nada.

Hanabi había llegado tarde de la fiesta, así que no se levantó para desayunar. Los demás degustaron el estupendo desayuno que Hinata se había esmerado en preparar especialmente para sus huéspedes.

— ¡Esto está delicioso! Sí que sabes complacer a un invitado—

—Que bien que sea de tu agrado, Temari. ¿Está bien para ti, Gaara-san? —

—Tienen buen sabor—

Todos comieron con gusto, pero al parecer no todo era perfecto.

Neji permanecía con el rostro serio y el ceño ligeramente arrugado. Hinata estaba preocupada, pues ya se había percatado de la expresión del chico, pero se sintió incapaz de interrogarle.

Al terminar el desayuno, Temari le pidió a su anfitriona que salieran de paseo, a lo que ella aceptó.

— ¡Excelente!-se entusiasmó -Iré a ponerme linda de inmediato­—salió a toda prisa hacia su habitación.

Hinata hizo lo mismo y después de poco tiempo, ya estaba lista. Como era un día caluroso, decidió usar algo fresco. Optó por un vestido celeste sin mangas, hasta debajo de las rodillas de largo. Usaba zapatillas a juego y el cabello recogido en una media cola atada con un listón en el mismo color. Esperó unos minutos más y bajó Temari. La rubia lucía una blusa blanca que dejaba ver sus hombros y falda en línea A que le llegaba a mitad del muslo en color lila. Las sandalias que llevaba eran del mismo color de la blusa. Su cabello estaba suelto y usaba un hermoso collar de pequeños brillantes lila.

—Hinata…-la rubia hizo una pausa- ¿Te importaría si invito a alguien a venir con nosotros? —

—Por supuesto que no. Puedes invitar a Shikamaru-kun si quieres—rió divertida.

— ¡Hinata!-sus mejillas adquirieron un poco de color-No tienes que ponerme en evidencia, al menos pretende que no lo sabías—soltó una carcajada.

—Lo lamento—se disculpó Hinata, pero enseguida siguió riendo.

Gaara, quien había bajado antes que ellas ya vestido con una camiseta roja y unos pantalones y zapatos deportivos negros, se quedó observándolas detenidamente. Poco después habló:

—Yo no podré acompañarlas. Naruto me dijo que quería que hiciéramos algo hoy—

—Ese no es problema, Gaara… ¡Invítalo! Entre más seamos, mejor—

—Se lo preguntaré cuando llegue. Quedó de venir dentro de una hora, aproximadamente—

—Perfecto… ¿Está bien si también viene Naruto? —preguntó Temari a Hinata.

—Sí…-miró a Neji, que llevaba su ropa habitual de entrenamiento- Disculpa…Neji onii-chan, ¿quieres salir también? —le otorgó una gran sonrisa.

—Lo siento, Hinata-sama. Tengo asuntos que atender—contestó cortante.

—Que pena, Neji onii-chan-Hinata desvaneció su sonrisa-Será en otra ocasión—

Neji asintió y salió de la mansión. Ante tal acción, Hinata sintió pesar. Su semblante se entristeció notoriamente, mas enseguida cambió la expresión de su rostro para no preocupar a su amiga. Naruto llegó a la hora acordada. Usaba una playera naranja con azul y bermudas negras. Al igual que Gaara, llevaba zapatos deportivos. El Kazekage lo puso al tanto del plan de Temari y él aceptó de inmediato.

— ¡Me encanaría ir de paseo con ustedes, datte bayo! —el rubio estaba muy emocionado.

—Siendo así…-la mirada de Temari se iluminó-Vayamos a buscar a Shikamaru y de ahí ya veremos a donde vamos—

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se dirigieron a casa del ninja más perezoso de Konoha.

— ¡Temari!-gritó Shikamaru al verla delante de la puerta de su casa. Llevaba unos jeans , una camiseta en color verde y sandalias- ¿Qué haces…-miró detrás de ella- …hacen aquí? —

—Vinimos por ti, Shika-kun-le guiñó un ojo- ¡Nos vamos de paseo! —

—Ah…-dijo sin mayor emoción-¿Yo que tengo que ver en eso? —

— ¿Cómo que qué tiene que ver contigo?-una vena aparecía en su sien- ¡Que tú vienes con nosotros! —Temari parecía estar enfadada.

— ¿Salir…ahora?-puso cara de sorpresa- Pero hoy pensaba quedarme todo el día en casa…-se excusó él.

— ¿Haciendo qué, absolutamente nada?... ¡De ninguna manera! —lo tomó del brazo- ¡He dicho que vienes con nosotros y así será!-lo jaló hacia afuera y cerró la puerta de la casa.

—Pero Temari…—-no pudo decir más, pues era arrastrado por la rubia, ante la mirada anonadada de Gaara y Hinata y las sonoras carcajadas de Naruto.

— ¡Sí que te tiene bien domado, Shikamaru! —comentó éste con sorna.

Shikamaru no pudo contra ese comentario.

Comenzaron su andar por las calles de Konoha. Aún quedaban residuos de lo que había sido el festival, por lo que varias personas trabajaban en dejar la aldea en su estado original. Después de caminar por un tiempo considerable, se detuvieron en una cafetería muy limpia y de aspecto confortable. Ahí podrían tomar algo que los refrescara y tener una agradable charla.

— ¡Es un lindo sitio!-comentó Temari una vez adentro- Busquemos una mesa para los cinco—

Miraron hacia todas direcciones, pero lo más que pudieron encontrar fue mesas para dos o tres personas.

— Que mala suerte, no hay lugar una mesa donde podamos sentarnos todos-dijo la rubia con desgano-¿Qué haremos?—

—No te preocupes, Temari. Gaara-san, Naruto-kun y yo podemos sentarnos en esa mesa-señaló una mesa para tres- Y Shikamaru-kun y tu pueden ocupar aquella-esta vez señaló una mesa para dos, que estaba algo alejada de la de ellos y con vista hacia afuera.

— ¿Segura que eso está bien para ustedes? —

—Sí, no es así, chicos—Hinata los miró con ojos suplicantes.

Ambos asintieron.

—Bueno, pues si no les molesta, nos vamos a esa mesa—tiró a Shikamaru del brazo y se lo llevó a la mesa señalada.

Los demás hicieron lo propio y también se sentaron. La mesera llegó de inmediato y les tomó la orden: 3 jugos de naranja. Casi no tardó en traer el pedido y todos bebieron con gusto. Después de eso, Naruto comenzó a relatar otra de sus fantásticas anécdotas.

—Esta vez, les contaré de cuando estaba entrenando en la cascada yo solo y de pronto algo salió de los arbustos y se lanzó sobre mí…—de nuevo hacía mímica exagerada y Gaara lo observaba con atención.

Hinata también lo miraba, pero su atención no estaba en él. Pensaba en la actitud de Neji y mantenía la idea de que algo le había pasado. Si se armaba de valor, más tarde le preguntaría.

Su mente viajó un poco más y esta vez regresó al día de ayer, precisamente al momento en que se despedía de cierto pelinegro.

"_Supongo que no podremos terminar de conversar"_

"_No hoy, pero podemos vernos otro día. Recuerda que en eso quedamos"_

"_Cierto. Entonces hasta la próxima, Hinata. Hiciste que este día valiera la pena"_

"_Hasta la próxima. Te agradezco por tu compañía, la pasé muy bien, que descanses. T e veré pronto, Sasuke-kun"_

"_Igualmente"_

—Me pregunto cuándo será la próxima…—dijo para sí misma y miró distraídamente hacia afuera. Fue entonces cuando se llevó una gran sorpresa.

— ¡Discúlpenme, enseguida vuelvo! —les dijo a ambos chicos y salió de la cafetería apresuradamente, pero no lo suficiente para levantar sospechas.

Naruto siguió en su narrativa y Gaara en su labor de observarlo. Temari y Shikamaru tenían su propia conversación, así que no notaron la ausencia de Hinata.

Una vez que estuvo afuera, miró hacia ambos lados, pero no pudo ver nada. De pronto escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

— ¿Me buscabas? — alguien susurró cerca de su oído.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Destinos Cruzados))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hace mucho que había salido de la casa, pero no podía sacar de sus pensamientos ese rostro triste. Tal vez había exagerado y no debió comportarse así. No, él se había dado cuenta de la verdad, él no era tan fácil de engañar. Se sintió traicionado ¿Acaso ya no le tenía confianza? Tal vez todo ese tiempo de dar su mejor esfuerzo por acercársele no había valido la pena. Al parecer, ella no tenía ni la mínima intención de contarle acerca de lo que pasaba en su vida. Se había equivocado. Quizá nunca le había tenido confianza, después de todo, él la dañó en el pasado.

Neji estaba demasiado ausente. Ese día no tenía nada pendiente como había dicho y tampoco tenía ganas de entrenar. Había ido al bosque a descansar y reflexionar. Estaba tirado sobre el pasto, mirando al cielo, cuando escuchó ruidos. Se levantó de inmediato y vio como su compañera de equipo se acercaba lentamente. Llevaba un bonito vestido estilo chino en color rojo, sin mangas y que le quedaba por encima de las rodillas.

—Hola Neji…-saludó una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca-¿Cómo estás? —

—Tenten…-se sorprendió de verla ahí, pero no lo reflejó- Me encuentro bien, ¿Qué haces en este lugar? —

—Vine a buscarte…-se sonrojó-Tenemos una plática pendiente, ¿lo olvidaste? —

—Es cierto-recordó la noche anterior-Hablemos entonces—

—Pero Neji, yo pensaba…-tenía dificultades para continuar.

Él lo notó, así que decidió actuar— ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? Yo invito, sólo que tú deberás sugerir el lugar—

—Sí, claro. Gracias…—Tenten se puso muy feliz.

—No es nada ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? —

—Conozco una cafetería muy linda a donde tengo muchas ganas de ir desde hace semanas. No está muy cerca de aquí, pero sé que no tardaremos mucho en llegar—

—Ese no es problema. Te sigo—

—Muy bien—la joven sonrió y de inmediato guió a Neji al lugar antes dicho.

El chico no era muy dado a salir en ese plan con ninguna mujer, pero sabía que debían tener esta conversación tarde o temprano. Lo que estaba a punto de escuchar no era nuevo para él, pues ya se lo había imaginado. Sin embargo, eso no lo hacía más sencillo. No tenía experiencia con ese tipo de situaciones así que no sabía con seguridad que diría. Ya habría tiempo para pensarlo, por ahora sólo se dedicaría a seguir a Tenten.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Destinos Cruzados))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —se dio la vuelta y efectivamente, se trataba el portador del sharingan. Se había puesto una camisa azul marino, ligeramente abierta, jeans y zapatos negros.

—Hola… ¿ocupada? —

—Hola… Estaba tomando algo con Temari, Shikamaru-kun, Naruto-kun y Gaara-san—

— ¿Crees que les moleste si te vas conmigo? —

—Yo…no estoy segura. Tal vez debería preguntarles—

—No hay tiempo para eso ¿Vienes o no? —le extendió la mano.

—Iré contigo…—

Tomó su mano y juntos saltaron por los techos. Definitivamente Sasuke poseía una velocidad sorprendente. En poco tiempo llegaron a un pequeño parque. Sasuke caminó hacia una banca y se sentó, Hinata hizo lo mismo.

—Es un sitio muy bonito—comentó la chica al mirar alrededor.

—Y es tranquilo. Me gusta venir cuando necesito pensar. Siempre que puedo lo hago—

— ¿Hoy es una de esas veces? —

—No…pero necesito de esta tranquilidad para poder conversar contigo sin molestas interrupciones. No pienso volver a correr el riesgo—

—Ya entiendo—

—Ayer que llegué a casa…-comenzó Sasuke-… Itachi me dijo que me veía diferente,hasta de cierto modo, feliz-intentó no verla a los ojos-Fue bastante insistente, así que tuve que contarle de ti—

—Itachi-san…-juntó las manos en su pecho-Al parecer se preocupa por ti, me alegra—

—Tú piensas igual que él. Que debería olvidarlo todo y convertirnos en los hermanos perfectos. Suena muy fácil—habló sarcásticamente.

—Yo no creo que tenga que ser así y tampoco que Itachi-san piense de esa manera. Lo que siempre he creído es que deberían darse una oportunidad. Ya no hay nada que perder—

— ¿Es por eso que lo hiciste, cierto?-subió la voz-Es por eso que…—cerró el puño con fuerza.

— ¿Te arrepientes?... ¿Sientes remordimiento por no haber cumplido tu deseo?-también elevó el tono de su voz- Sí es así, me disculpo enormemente-se puso de rodillas-No podía ver como esa terrible escena pasaba frente a mis ojos y yo quedarme ahí como si nada, como una completa cobarde…—comenzó a llorar.

—Hinata, mi intención no era reprocharte nada, por favor no te pongas así…levántate—intentó tocarla, por alguna razón no tuvo el valor.

— Si me hubiera quedado con los brazos cruzados, yo si me sentiría arrepentida en estos momentos, no habría soportado el remordimiento por quedarme callada…como siempre lo hacía—aumentó el llanto.

—Jamás habíamos hablado de eso, no sé por qué diablos se me ocurrió hacerlo ahora…soy un imbécil— golpeó el suelo.

—Alguna vez tenía que pasar-secó sus lágrimas con la mano-Esta conversación se ha postergado por mucho tiempo ya…y todavía no nos hemos dicho nada realmente. No puedo contarte con certeza mis razones, pues ni yo misma las conozco todas,pero si te puedo decir que en ese momento sentí con toda seguridad que hacía lo correcto. Y aún lo sostengo— hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y se puso de pie con gran rapidez para tenderle una mano.

Ella la aceptó—Gracias-le sonrió-Si quieres, podemos seguir hablando de esto, yo podría…—

—No…-su mirada reflejaba dolor-No quiero seguir con este tema, no hoy. Si se ha postergado por todos estos años, podrá seguir esperando-la tomó por los brazos-Perdóname por el mal rato, no quiero volver a verte llorar—

—Sasuke-kun…-al ver la triste mirada del chico, una gran cantidad de recuerdos inundaron su mente- Lo siento mucho…—se acercó a él y sus cuerpos se juntaron en un tierno abrazo.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Destinos Cruzados))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Neji y Tenten llegaron al lugar. Una linda cafetería. Entraron y de inmediato localizaron una mesa. Ellos no se dieron cuenta, pero en ese lugar había personas conocidas. Temari fue la única en percatarse de la presencia de ellos. De inmediato miró hacia la mesa donde estaba Hinata, encontrándose con la sorpresa que ella no se encontraba sentada.

—Shikamaru...-parecía nerviosa-Neji-san y Tenten acaban de entrar al local—

— ¿Qué con eso Temari? —

—Tú nunca te das cuenta de nada-movió la cabeza en señal de reproche-Hinata ya no está en la mesa. Si él se da cuenta de eso, ¡quién sabe lo que podría pasar! Según lo que me he dado cuenta es un sobreprotector­—

—No te alarmes tanto, probablemente sólo haya ido al baño—intentó tranquilizarla.

—Podría ser. Será mejor asegurarse—se levantó y fue hacia la mesa donde seguían Naruto y Gaara.

— ¿Dónde está Hinata? —

—No lo sabemos, hace rato que se marchó. Dijo que enseguida volvería—respondió Gaara.

— ¿Y no tuvieron la delicadeza de preguntarle a dónde iba? —Temari estaba molesta.

—No, nosotros no nos metemos en la vida ajena, como otras personas…—comentó Naruto.

Temari lo vio con mala cara —Pues estuvo muy mal por parte de los dos, debieron asegurarse de que Hinata estaría bien. Ahora no sé qué hacer—

—No sé de qué te preocupas. Hinata ya está bastante grandecita, se sabe cuidar sola—

—Eso ya lo sé, Naruto. Pero no es excusa, tenemos que encontrarla—

—Lo mejor es esperarla aquí-intervino Gaara-Si ella dijo que volvería, así será. Si nos vamos no nos encontrará. Sé paciente—

—Tienes razón. Esperaremos un rato más. Si no vuelve, yo misma iré a buscarla—regresó con Shikamaru ante la mirada interrogante de Naruto y Gaara.

Por su parte, Neji y Tenten ya se encontraban sentados y habían ordenado un par de tazas de té y unos cuantos pastelillos. Ella bebía nerviosa, mientras ordenaba bien sus palabras. Neji mantenía una expresión serena. Bebía su té con toda tranquilidad y de vez en cuando tomaba un pastelillo. Así estuvieron por un tiempo, hasta que la joven tomó la palabra.

—Lo que quiero decirte, es algo que he pensado durante mucho tiempo. No sé como vayas a reaccionar, pero ya no puedo seguir con esta incertidumbre. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre hemos sido compañeros, pero más que eso, sé que también somos buenos amigos—de vez en cuando temblaba.

—Eso lo sé, Tenten—fue todo lo que dijo él.

—Sí. Lo que realmente deseo que sepas es lo que llevo dentro de mi corazón. Neji desde hace mucho que tú me…-sus latidos estaban al máximo-…tú me…gustas—sus mejillas ardieron.

No dijo nada, pero con la mirada la alentó a que continuara.

—Realmente me gustas y hasta me atrevería a decir que…me he enamorado de ti. Puede que no lo creas, pero me has cautivado, desde la primera vez que te vi. Eres muy importante para mí y siempre lo vas a ser. Debí decírtelo antes, sin embargo, el miedo siempre me lo impidió. Ahora eso ya no importa, estoy ante ti exponiendo mis sentimientos y esperando una respuesta. Sin importar lo que sea, quiero oír lo que tengas que decir—lo miró fijamente.

—Te agradezco lo que sientes. Me siento afortunado por ser tan importante para ti. Mas debo decirte que no comparto esos sentimientos. Siempre te he visto como una amiga y sería muy complicado verte como algo más. Perdona, pero por ahora no puedo corresponderte, Tenten—

—Entiendo…-se sintió decepcionada- Sé sincero conmigo, Neji… ¿hay alguien más que te guste? Prometo no decírselo a nadie—

—No quiero que pienses que es por alguien más que te estoy diciendo todo esto. Eres una gran chica, Tenten, de eso no hay duda. En este momento de mi vida no estoy buscando tener una relación de ese tipo con alguien, es todo. Digamos que no ha llegado mi tiempo—

—Te comprendo perfectamente-sonrió- Sólo ten en cuenta mis sentimientos y que cuando estés listo para salir con alguien, yo quiero ser la primera en tu lista—

—Lo tendré presente—intentó devolverle la sonrisa.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Destinos Cruzados))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

El joven, al sentir la calidez de Hinata, no puedo hacer más que mantener el abrazo. Se sentía bien, protegido. Definitivamente esta sensación no era nueva, pero sí sumamente reconfortante.

Estuvieron así por un rato. Después se soltaron y no pudieron hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Aún no se hacía muy tarde, así que decidieron sentarse de nueva cuenta en la banca y conversar de temas más agradables. Hinata prefirió no contarle al chico acerca delo que había pasado con Gaara, pues sabía de antemano que ellos dos no se llevaban del todo bien. Así que decidió contarle más aspectos de su vida, cosas que le gustaban, experiencias del pasado y demás. Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

—Recuerdo bien los días de la Academia-decía Hinata entre risas-Siempre te perseguía un tumulto de chicas encabezado por tus fans número 1, Sakura-chan e Ino-chan. Solías ser tan popular… ¿Todavía lo eres, Sasuke-kun? —

—No me interesaba eso entonces y tampoco ahora, así que no puedo contestarte. Y qué hay contigo. De seguro muchos sujetos andan tras de ti ahora-dijo en afán de molestarla- Siempre has sido linda, pero ahora te ves más hermosa…-guardó silencio ante su comentario, pues lo hizo de manera involuntaria- De seguro siempre ha sido así, pero es que tú solo tenías ojos para ese dobe de Naruto…—cambió el tema, sin darse cuenta que lo que acababa de decir no le resultaba nada grato.

Hinata se sonrojó al máximo, para luego darle paso a una sonrisa nostálgica—Tienes toda la razón, siempre estuve pendiente de cada paso que daba Naruto-kun…así fue por mucho tiempo. No me di cuenta que por seguirle los pasos, me iba desviando de mi propio camino. Para cuando reaccioné, me encontraba sola en medio de la nada, más perdida que nunca—

Sasuke no dijo nada, se limitó a escucharla con atención.

—Me costó demasiado darme cuenta de que él y yo jamás llegaríamos a ser más que buenos amigos, lo cual ahora agradezco. En verdad él es un gran chico.Fueron tantas veces en las que lo vi muriéndose por estar con Sakura y ella rechazándolo en cualquier oportunidad que tenía. Y yo, en las sombras, luchando con todas mis fuerzas por no salir y gritarle en la cara lo que sentía —su mirada era triste, pero mantenía una sonrisa.

—Parece ser que ya no siente nada por Sakura, ¿no cabe la posibilidad de que pueda darse algo entre los dos en estos momentos? —realmente no quería escuchar la respuesta.

—No lo sé y no me interesa…-su mirada se tornó firme-He crecido y veo las cosas de diferente manera. Mi destino y el de él van por senderos muy distintos, es muy difícil que se puedan unir. Hay cosas que nunca cambian, es cierto, pero hay otras que ya no pueden seguir igual. Lo que sentía por Naruto-kun es una de esas cosas—

— ¿Estás segura de ello? —

—Completamente. Yo he cambiado a través de todos estos años, porque si continuaba comportándome como antes no podría seguir adelante con mi camino. He dejado atrás muchos recuerdos tristes, no te niego que a veces vuelven, pero ya no es como antes. Creo que por fin puedo decir que he dejado de ser una niña—

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Los cambios a veces son necesarios, alguien muy especial me lo enseñó—esbozó una nítida sonrisa.

—Definitivamente-le devolvió la sonrisa- Y sabes que, aún mantengo la esperanza de un buen día enamorarme de verdad, porque sé que lo que sentía antes era por falta de madurez para diferenciar la admiración y la gratitud del verdadero amor. No pierdo la fe de amar a alguien intensamente y que ese alguien me pueda corresponder de la misma manera…—cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

Sasuke se acercó lentamente a ella y la rodeo con un brazo, pegando su cabeza con la de la chica.

—Deseo de todo corazón que encuentres a ese alguien…—le susurró.

—Yo deseo lo mismo para ti…—contestó ella, también en un susurro, mientras se acurrucaba en el hombro de Sasuke.

Observaron el atardecer. Esas hermosas tonalidades rojas, amarillas y naranjas, mezclándose hasta ser uniformes. Daban aviso de que las horas corrían y pronto sería necesario volver a casa.Había una sola estrella en el cielo, pero si permanecían en ese lugar por mucho más tiempo, pronto estaría cubierto de ellas.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, se hace tarde y hace mucho que me fui. Probablemente Temari esté preocupada por mí—

—Sí, tienes razón. No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa—

—Supongo que vale la pena…—sonrió y comenzó a caminar, seguida por Sasuke.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Destinos Cruzados))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya-dijo Tenten después de terminarse el té-Muchas gracias por la invitación, Neji. Nos veremos después—

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? —

—No es necesario. Yo puedo ir sola y la verdad lo prefiero. Recuerda lo que te dije, por favor—se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a Neji y darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Sí, así será—

— ¡Nos vemos!-le sonrió por última vez y salió del establecimiento a toda prisa. Una vez estuvo fuera, derramó una lágrima y se fue corriendo en una dirección diferente a la que llevaba a su hogar.

Neji se quedó sentado un rato más. Pidió una nueva taza de té y la bebió muy despacio.

Temari, que había observado toda la escena con detenimiento, cada vez se ponía más nerviosa.

—Ya ha pasado más de una hora y Hinata no llega. Shikamaru, me parece que voy a ir a buscarla—

—Si gustas, puedo acompañarte—

—Sí, muchas gracias—se iba a poner de pie, cuando se dio cuenta que Neji se dirigía hacia ella.

—Temari-san, no sabía que estaban aquí-miró alrededor-¿Y Hinata-sama? Puedo ver que están Naruto y el Kazekage, pero no ella—

— ¡Neji-san!-no pudo ocultar su sorpresa- Hinata salió un momento, pero enseguida regresa…—

— ¿Salió?-la miró fijamente- ¿A dónde? —

—Ella fue…—comenzaba a sudar. Realmente no tenía idea acerca del paradero de su amiga.

Estaba a punto de colapsar cuando la vio entrar por la puerta, pero no estaba sola. Después de ella, entró Sasuke.

— ¡Con Sasuke-kun! Pero no te preocupes, que justo ahora está llegando—

Neji miró hacia la entrada y los vio, no pudo evitar poner cara de fastidio cuando los tuvo delante de él —Hinata-sama…—

— ¡Neji onii-chan!-no esperaba verlo ahí-¿Qué haces aquí? —

—Vine a tomar algo con Tenten, pero ella tuvo que irse. Uchiha—lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Neji-hizo lo mismo- Al parecer tuviste una cita .Eso me alegra, creo que te sentará bien—sonrió burlonamente. Neji sólo lo ignoró.

"Ese era el asunto que tenía que atender"—Comprendo-su mirada y semblante cambiaron drásticamente- ¿Temari, podemos irnos a casa ya? Estoy cansada—

—Sí, Hinata, como gustes—Temari se había percatado de eso, pero no dijo nada.

— ¡Hey Sasuke! No esperaba verte aquí ¿Así que tú fuiste el que se llevó a Hinata?

—Hmph. Yo tampoco esperaba verte hoy ¿Tienes una cita con Gaara? —se mofó del rubio.

—No seas idiota, ¡claro que no!-Naruto se sonrojó- Deja de decir tonterías, harás que me enfade y ¡te daré tu merecido! —levantó el puño furioso.

—Calma, es sólo una broma—sonrió.

—Está bien, te perdonaré la vida esta vez, datte bayo—se alegró de ver a su amigo de buen humor y se olvidó de la broma.

Gaara no prestó atención al comentario de Sasuke. Tenía su vista fija en Hinata, pues también se había dado cuenta de su cambio de ánimo.

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron del lugar. Sasuke llevó a Hinata lejos del resto para despedirse de ella.

—Gracias por el agradable rato que me hiciste pasar, Hinata—

—Lo mismo digo, Sasuke-kun. La pasé muy bien—

—Por cierto, casi lo olvido. Él te manda saludos—

—Dile que también yo. Que espero que esté muy bien—

—Sí. Hasta la próxima vez—le sonrió y se dio la vuelta. Naruto ya lo esperaba para que se fueran juntos.

Shikamaru se despidió de Temari y se fue directo a su casa. Los demás caminaron juntos a la mansión. El silencio fue sepulcral, nadie se atrevía a decir una sola palabra. Hinata iba delante de todos, con la cara baja y las manos juntas. Temari y Gaara detrás de ella, mirándola con preocupación. Neji iba detrás de todos, con la vista fija hacia el frente y la misma expresión de siempre. Llegaron a la casa y el silencio continuó, hasta que Hinata anunció que se retiraba.

—Me voy a la cama. Espero se hayan divertido mucho hoy…todos-miró a Neji- Pasen muy buenas noches—se inclinó levemente para después correr a su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

—Yo haré lo mismo. Hasta mañana—Temari se veía desanimada.

Gaara se dirigió a su propio dormitorio. Estaba un poco confundido. Mañana, si era lo adecuado, intentaría hablar con Hinata.

Neji se quedó un rato más parado frente a las escaleras. Subió los peldaños lentamente. Obviamente que él notó antes que todos el cambio repentino de Hinata, mas fue discreto. Estaba preocupado por ella, pero qué podría hacer. No era prudente tocar a su puerta e intentar averiguar lo que la atormentaba, pero no se le ocurría nada más. Decididamente llegó hasta la habitación de la joven. Lo pensó un momento y estuvo a punto de tocar a la puerta, cuando se arrepintió. Probablemente no era él la persona que Hinata necesitaba.

—Buenas noches, Hinata-sama— dijo resignado y se fue a su alcoba.

Pocos minutos después, Hinata abrió la puerta y salió para mirar a ambos lados del pasillo, pero estaba vacío por completo.

—Creí que…-se puso la mano cerca del corazón-Es imposible—suspiró y regresó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Mañana sería otro día y probablemente las cosas marcharían mejor.

CONTINUARÁ…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Destinos Cruzados))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

-Shogi o Ajedrez Japonés (literalmente "ajedrez de generales") es el más popular de las variaciones de ajedrez nativas del Japón. Único en la característica de formas japonesas de ajedrez es el "drops" o "caídas", movimiento en el cual las piezas capturadas del enemigo pueden regresar al juego como piezas aliadas.

Lamento la tardanza. Hubo algunas complicaciones, pero por fin puedo presentarme humildemente con este nuevo capítulo

Ya saben, cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario y demás es bien recibido. Lo único que hay que hacer es dejar un review. Gracias a todos los que lo han hecho ya, eso me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo.

Saludos a todos, espero la hayan pasado bien.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Umy Echizen


	6. Lágrimas de cristal,Reflejo de

¡Konnichiwa!

Con mucho gusto les presento al capítulo número 6.

Me siento feliz de haberlo terminado. Se lo dedico a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de seguir mis escritos. Los lectores son los que me alientan a seguir.

Ni Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes de la serie salieron de mi mente, sino de la genialidad de Kishimoto-sama.

Es Tiempo para el Amor: Sentimientos en blanco.

"**Lágrimas de Cristal, Reflejo de un corazón herido"**

Un nuevo y radiante día llegaba a la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Hinata despertó muy temprano esa mañana. No había tenido una buena noche, por lo que decidió permanecer un rato más en la cama. Si no era requerida en misión, no saldría de su casa. Sus ánimos no eran los mismos de siempre y eso la agobiaba. Después de moverse de un lado a otro y revolver las sábanas por unos cuantos minutos, optó por levantarse.

Miró por la ventana. El cielo estaba despejado y el sol brillaba con intensidad. Todo lo contrario a como ella se sentía. Vio su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba más pálida que de costumbre y debajo de sus párpados se notaba el púrpura rastro de que no había dormido lo suficiente. Realmente lucía desaliñada. Se dirigió al baño para lavarse el rostro y tratar de mejorar un poco su apariencia.

Una vez que consideró que todos estarían desayunando, bajó. No sintió deseos de cambiarse de ropa, así que permaneció en pijama, a diferencia del resto, que ya estaban vestidos y listos para salir. Neji, Temari y Gaara miraron a Hinata con curiosidad, no era su estilo ser tan informal. Se disculpó por su retraso y se sirvió una taza de café que no terminó de beber. En eso consistió su desayuno. Temari entendió el mensaje indirecto de Hinata y ni siquiera le pasó por la mente sugerirle la idea de salir. Hinata constantemente evitaba cruzar su mirada con la de Neji y se notaba su incomodidad. Estaba preocupada, callada y ausente, eso era más que evidente.

­ — Hinata…-la llamó Temari con algo de duda-Dentro de un momento, Gaara y yo saldremos a buscar un lugar donde quedarnos. Tu padre llegará en unas horas—

— ¿Están seguros de que no quieren quedarse? — su atención había regresado.

— Sí. Lo último que nos gustaría es causarte una molestia. En cuanto tengamos un lugar fijo, tendrás noticias de mí—

— De acuerdo-se resignó-¿Quieres que los acompañe? —

— No te molestes. Shikamaru y Naruto vendrán con nosotros. Quédate aquí y descansa— la rubia sabía de las buenas intenciones de Hinata, pero comprendía que su amiga no estaba del mejor humor.

— Gracias, Temari. Disculpa mi deplorable estado— se sintió avergonzada.

— Descuida, no pasa nada-la abrazó-Cuando te sientas lista, hablaremos. Hay mucho que contarnos, lo sé—

— Definitivamente-devolvió el abrazo- Cuídense y no te olvides de avisarme cuando consigas hospedaje, para ir a visitarte cuanto antes—

— Puedes contar con ello. Hasta pronto, amiga—

— Hasta muy pronto— dejaron de abrazarse y ambas sonrieron.

Temari se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada. Sus maletas ya estaban ahí. Una vez que las chicas terminaron de hablar, Gaara se acercó lentamente a Hinata.

— Es una pena que ya tengan que irse. Hubiera sido divertido seguir conviviendo— dijo la chica una vez se encontraban frente a frente.

— Lo sé. Gracias por tu hospitalidad y…-bajó la voz-por enseñarme a poder dormir. Nos veremos en otra ocasión—

— No es nada-sonrió-Nos veremos luego, Gaara-kun—

Gaara también sonrió. La idea de haberse ganado la confianza y si no era muy pretencioso decirlo, el afecto de Hinata, lo hacía feliz. Alcanzó a su hermana y juntos sacaron las maletas. Poco después se escucharon las voces de los chicos que les ayudarían en su búsqueda. Cuando recogieron las maletas, se marcharon.

Neji, que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen, habló.

— ¿Hay algo que te preocupa, Hinata-sama? Te noto distinta —

— No es nada, descuida— contestó de manera cortante.

—Perdona, pero no puedo creerte-se acercó a ella y la tomó del rostro para verla mejor-Te conozco demasiado bien como para que puedas engañarme— la soltó con suavidad sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

— Neji onii-chan…-sus mejillas abandonaron su pálido color-No te miento…no me pasa nada­— desvió la mirada para no delatarse.

Suspiró decepcionado— Si ya no quieres contarme lo que te ocurre, al menos no me mientas. Con tu permiso— hizo una leve inclinación y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Hinata quiso detenerlo, contarle lo que le inquietaba, pero su voz se resistía a salir. Escuchó como la puerta se cerraba y Neji se alejaba de la casa. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lágrimas de Cristal, Reflejo de un corazón herido)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

La actitud de Hinata le dolía. Era capaz de soportar que no le contara sus problemas, pero no que le mintiera para intentar evadirlo. Se sintió impotente al tenerla justo delante de él y no poder hablar como solían hacerlo ¿Dónde había quedado la confianza que se tenían?... ¿Todo había sido en vano?... ¿Acaso ella lo odiaba y no lo perdonaba por lo que pasó en aquel examen? Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza. Se estaba llenando de preguntas que no quería responderse. Caminaba despacio, sin un rumbo fijo. Realmente no tenía intenciones de salir de casa, mas no soportaría la indiferencia de la chica. De pronto, su visión se oscureció por completo. Unas manos cubrían sus ojos y una voz femenina se escuchó muy cerca de su oído.

— Adivina quién soy-se acercó más a él-Si adivinas, te soltaré—

Neji se sintió ofuscado. Había bajado tanto la guardia que no se percató de que alguien estaba detrás de él. Y no era la primera vez que le pasaba—Sé que eres tú, Tenten. Ya puedes soltarme—

— Sabía que adivinarías con facilidad, pero eso no le quita lo divertido-rió-¿Qué hacías, Neji? —

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla. El vestido rosado que llevaba puesto le sentaba muy bien— Sólo salí a caminar. Tengo mucho en que pensar—

— ¿Y se puede saber en qué tanto tienes que pensar? — preguntó con interés.

— Cosas mías. Es difícil de explicar, déjalo así—

— No cambias-movió la cabeza-Si sigues ocultándole a tus amigos lo que te pasa, no podremos ayudarte. Pero allá tú—

— Estaré bien—

— De acuerdo-suspiró derrotada-Mejor cambiemos de tema ¿Te importaría si pasamos el día juntos? No tengo misiones que cumplir y Lee está en un riguroso entrenamiento impuesto por Gai-sensei después de que le suplicó por horas. Ese chico no tiene límites—

— Probablemente sea prudente que entrenemos también—

— ¿Tienes miedo de que Lee te supere?-él la miró ceñudo-No me veas así, Neji, es una broma. Tú eres un genio. Difícilmente podría siquiera alcanzar tu nivel—

— No es Lee quien me preocupa. Nunca lo he considerado como mi rival—

— Eso es cierto. Entiendo que quieras ser aún más fuerte de lo que ya eres, pero no tiene nada de malo tomarse unos días para descansar. También eres humano, que no se te olvide—

— Como digas, Tenten-prefirió no discutir-¿Qué tienes en mente? —

— Creo que podríamos ir a comer algo delicioso y después a pasear por los alrededores. Tú invitas, claro está— soltó una risita.

—Suena como una cita— levantó una ceja.

— No te preocupes, prometo que no intentaré besarte. A menos que quieras…—

Neji no dijo nada. No sabía cómo responder a eso. La chica aprovechó su confusión para tomarlo del brazo y llevarlo hacia un restaurant que tenía ganas de visitar. Definitivamente, no se había dado por vencida con él.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lágrimas de Cristal, Reflejo de un corazón herido)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hinata no había dejado de llorar desde que Neji se fue. Ahora lo hacía en su habitación. Estaba recostada en la cama, en posición fetal. Sus sollozos eran ahogados, pues no quería que su hermana se diera cuenta. Después de un largo tiempo y cuando se sintió un poco mejor, secó sus lágrimas con ambas manos y decidió ponerse en pie. Alguien tocó a su puerta.

Hanabi ya era toda una adolescente de trece años. Su cuerpo no era como el de su hermana mayor a la misma edad, pero era bastante atractiva. Traía puesta ropa de entrenamiento y estaba sudando.

—Onee-san, ¿por qué todavía estás en pijama? Para estas horas ya deberías haber entrenado y estar preparándote pare recibir a otou-san, no tienes remedio—se quejó.

— Ahora no, Hanabi-chan, no me siento con ganas de escuchar tus regaños-se dirigió al armario-Enseguida me arreglaré y esperaremos a que llegue. Ve a darte un baño y nos vemos en la sala—habló con tal seriedad que Hanabi quedó sorprendida.

— Como digas, onee-san—salió de la habitación sin decir más.

Hinata tomó un kimono bastante formal y lo extendió sobre su cama. Lo miró por unos minutos, sin decidirse a ponérselo. Una vez lo tuvo puesto, arregló su cabello como pudo y se puso algo de color en su blanco rostro. Tardó menos de media hora en estar lista.

Cuando llegó a la sala, Hanabi ya la esperaba. También llevaba un kimono formal y el cabello suelto.

— Así está mejor, hace rato te veías en muy mal estado-sacudió en la cabeza en forma de negativa- Según creo, otou-san llegará en unos veinte minutos, tenemos tiempo para prepararle el té y unos bocadillos, seguro estará cansado y… ¡Hinata! —la chica no prestaba atención.

— ¿Decías algo, Hanabi-chan? —

— ¿Qué?-comenzaba a enfadarse-¡Presta atención cuando te hablo!-Hinata seguía con la mirada algo perdida-Sabes qué, puedes olvidarlo. Yo misma haré el té. Sólo espero que cuando llegue mi padre no te encuentre tan lastimera como estás ahora—se dio la vuelta indignada.

Hinata no tomó muy en cuenta las palabras de Hanabi y se sentó en el sofá, emitiendo un sonoro suspiro. Miró hacia afuera, era un día bello e ideal para salir, pero lo único que ella deseaba era quedarse en casa y encerrarse en su soledad. En cuanto llegara su padre, regresaría a su cuarto y permanecería ahí el resto de la tarde y de ser posible, hasta el día siguiente.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lágrimas de Cristal, Reflejo de un corazón herido)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Antes de llegar al restaurante, Neji recordó algo.

— ¡Hiashi-sama!-Tenten lo miró extrañada-Regresaba hoy de su viaje, de seguro espera que me encuentre en casa al momento de su llegada. Debo irme, lo lamento—

— No puedes dejarme plantada, Neji-reclamó Tenten-Casi nunca nos vemos y ahora que tienes tiempo no puedo aceptar una negativa—

Se quedó pensativo—Siendo así, tendrás que acompañarme. Después de ver a Hiashi-sama podremos irnos—

Sonrió encantada—Claro que te acompañaré—

Neji se fijó en la hora—Es tarde, debemos darnos prisa. Llegará dentro de poco-la tomó de la mano- Vamos— salió corriendo, seguido muy de cerca por la chica.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lágrimas de Cristal, Reflejo de un corazón herido)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hinata continuaba sentada en el sofá. Escuchó ruidos provenientes de la entrada y se levantó para recibir a su padre. Se paró delante de la puerta y esperó. Se abrió de golpe, pero no vio a su padre, sino a Neji tomado de la mano de Tenten y bastante agitado. Hinata se quedó paralizada. Lo primero que notó fue la cercanía de los dos. Su garganta se anudó, por lo que no puedo emitir ni una sola palabra.

— Hinata-sama-la miró fijamente-Espero haber llegado antes que Hiashi-sama—

— No…debes preocuparte-dijo dificultosamente-Otou-san no está aún en casa…— no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

—Hola Hinata-saludó Tenten, aún tomada de la mano con Neji-Te ves muy linda con ese kimono— sonrió.

— Hola, Tenten-intentó devolver la sonrisa, lo cual le resultó más difícil de lo que esperaba-Te lo agradezco, tú también te ves muy bien—

Hanabi entró a la habitación al escuchar el ruido producido por las voces. Puso una cara de disgusto al ver a Neji junto a su compañera.

— Que bueno que ya estás de vuelta, Neji-ignoró a Tenten-Necesito de tu ayuda, ya que onee-san está muy distraída. Acompáñame—

— Sí, Hanabi-sama—soltó a Tenten y siguió a la chica.

Tenten se molestó un poco por la actitud de Hanabi, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Se había formado un silencio total. A pesar de ser amigas, no había nada que decirse. Hinata estaba estática en la entrada, con la mirada perdida. Tenten se sentía incómoda ante la situación, pero no sabía cómo romper el hielo. Definitivamente, algo le pasaba a Hinata. Tosió un poco para hacerse notar y la joven Hyuuga volvió a la realidad.

—Perdona, Tenten-se sintió apenada- Pasa al salón para que te sientes-le indicó el lugar-¿Te gustaría algo de tomar? —

— Gracias, Hinata-caminó hacia el lugar indicado y se sentó en un sofá individual- Así está bien, sólo estoy esperando a Neji. Después de que vea a su tío, iremos a comer— su rostro tenía una gran sonrisa.

— Ya veo-se sentó frente a ella-Que bien que puedan salir como los buenos amigos que son— dijo esto más para reconfortarse que por ser del todo cierto.

— Así es. Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos y ahora que él tiene tiempo, pienso aprovecharlo. Hay algo que no te he contado, pero prefiero decírtelo en otro momento— guiñó un ojo.

— Sí, ya habrá tiempo para hablar-fingió una sonrisa-Espero que Otou-san llegue pronto— se sentía incómoda.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lágrimas de Cristal, Reflejo de un corazón herido)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hanabi esperó a que estuvieran en la cocina para exteriorizar su molestia.

— Neji, ¿qué hace esa chica en la casa?... ¡No me digas que es tu novia! — se alteró.

— Cálmese, Hanabi-sama-Neji la miró con algo de duda-Tenten es una amiga y somos compañeros de equipo. Iremos a comer juntos, es todo—

— Pues si dices que es sólo tu amiga, no entiendo por qué tienes que andar saliendo con ella— parecía enojada.

— ¿Alguna razón en particular por la que le moleste tanto, Hanabi-sama? —

— Ninguna…lo que pasa…-no estaba segura de cómo continuar-…es que como un Hyuuga que eres, ¡mereces a alguien mejor! —

— ¿Alguien mejor?-se quedó pensativo-¿Quién podría ser la indicada para mi, según lo que usted piensa? —

— Alguien como…— en ese momento escucharon una voz conocida y se dirigieron a la entrada. Hiashi acababa de llegar.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lágrimas de Cristal, Reflejo de un corazón herido)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

— Buenas tardes, Otou-san-Hinata se inclinó-Me alegra que hayas vuelto—

—Es bueno estar de vuelta, ¿tuviste alguna dificultad en mi ausencia? —

— Ninguna, todo está en orden—

— Eso espero-miró a la visitante- Buenas tardes—

— Buenas tardes, Hiashi-san, soy…—

— Ella es Tenten, una amiga de Neji—se adelantó Hanabi-Bienvenido a casa, otou-san—

— Gracias, Hanabi-miró al joven detrás de su hija-Neji, ¿cómo marcharon las cosas mientras no estuve? —

Se inclinó—Sea bienvenido, Hiashi-sama. Todo ha estado tranquilo. No hemos tenido dificultades—

—Estupendo. Iré a tomar un baño, el viaje fue largo y agotador. Después podremos comer juntos. Está invitada, Tenten-san—se retiró.

— ¿Te importaría si nos quedamos?-preguntó Neji-No quisiera rechazar la invitación de Hiashi-sama—

— ¡Por mi encantada! Me gustaría mucho comer con tu familia, Neji—sonrió ampliamente, a lo que él sólo asintió. Hanabi hizo una mueca de enfado y Hinata soltó un suspiro casi por inercia.

Mientras se preparaba la comida, Neji y Tenten conversaban en la sala. Ella tomada del brazo de él y en actitudes muy cariñosas. Hanabi estaba a punto de reventar del coraje, pero se negaba a irse de la sala y dejarlos solos. Hinata no fue tan fuerte como su hermana y salió al jardín. Por alguna razón la visión de ellos dos juntos le resultaba poco soportable.

Hiashi se presentó de nuevo a los pocos minutos y se sirvió la mesa.

El ambiente estaba tenso, o al menos así lo percibía Hinata. Su padre comía tranquilamente, mientras su hermana tenía una expresión seria y lanzaba pequeñas miradas de odio a la invitada. Ésta, comía con gusto y siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro. Neji mantenía su expresión inmutable, pero en su interior no se sentía calmado. Miraba de reojo a Hinata de vez en cuando y la notaba distraída y de cierta manera, triste. Su plato estaba intacto y no parecía tener intenciones de probar bocado alguno.

Los platos de la comida fueron levantados y sustituidos por tazas de té y unos cuantos dulces.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Hinata? Me di cuenta que no comiste— Hiashi rompió el silencio.

— No, Otou-san-contestó sin muchos ánimos-Es sólo que no tengo apetito—

— Debe ser que no has entrenado correctamente hoy-bebió de su té-Ve al dojo y haz un entrenamiento fuerte. De seguro que después de eso tendrás hambre—

A pesar de no tener suficientes energías para entrenar, obedeció— Sí, enseguida voy-se puso de pie e hizo una inclinación-Con su permiso— salió del comedor con destino a su habitación.

— Hiashi-sama-intervino Neji-¿Cree que sea lo mejor para Hinata-sama entrenar en esas condiciones? — estaba preocupado.

— Si su mente está perturbada, entrenar le ayudará para aclararla— volvió a beber de su té.

Neji asintió y no dijo más. En el fondo sentía que lo que le ocurría a Hinata no se resolvería con sólo entrenar.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lágrimas de Cristal, Reflejo de un corazón herido)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Después de cambiarse de ropa, fue directamente al dojo. Sus planes de permanecer en su habitación habían sido cambiados drásticamente por su padre. Llevaba un traje de entrenamiento de licra en color negro, ajustado y con algunas partes compuestas por malla. Se hizo una coleta alta y dio por iniciado el entrenamiento. Respiró hondo y comenzó a moverse como sólo un Hyuuga sabe hacerlo. Al poco tiempo se detuvo. No estaba concentrada.

— ¿Qué me está pasando?-se sujetó el rostro-No pude dormir ni alimentarme bien y no puedo concentrarme en lo que hago…-se tiró de rodillas al suelo-Soy un fracaso, la verdad es que no he cambiado nada aunque crea lo contrario-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lo que hizo que se enfadara consigo misma-¡Ya basta!-golpeó el piso con los puños-Ya he llorado suficiente y no se resuelven mis problemas…ya me cansé— se levantó y secó las lágrimas antes de que rodaran por sus mejillas.

Volvió a respirar y continuó con los movimientos, esta vez con más fuerza y precisión.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lágrimas de Cristal, Reflejo de un corazón herido)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Buscaron un lugar donde pudieran quedarse los hermanos de Suna durante horas, hasta que por fin Temari estuvo conforme con la casa de huéspedes que encontraron.

— Este lugar me gusta. Se ve lindo y acogedor, ¡Hemos encontrado el lugar perfecto para hospedarnos! — anunció Temari.

— ¡Por fin! — dijeron los tres chicos, mientras soltaban las pesadas maletas.

— Ya era hora que te decidieras, no hubiera soportado cargar esas maletas durante más tiempo, datte bayo—

— No es para tanto-se quejó -¿Y así se hacen llamar shinobis?... ¡ Qué vergüenza!— se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a hacer la reservación.

Mientras ella se encargaba de eso, los jóvenes descansaban. No tardó ni cinco minutos en registrarse y en menos de veinte, las maletas ya estaban en las respectivas habitaciones. Poco después, se prepararon para salir.

— Shikamaru-kun, ¿te parece si vamos al cine? Hace tiempo que no voy y en verdad me gustaría— la rubia parecía entusiasmada.

— Si no me queda otra alternativa…— suspiró. Realmente no tenía mucho interés en ir.

— Gaara-murmuró Naruto-Lo mejor será que nosotros vayamos a otro lado. Puede que sea distraído, pero creo que ellos dos se gustan y recuerda lo que nos dijo Temari en el festival—

— "Cuando dos personas se gustan quieren pasar tiempo a solas"-recitó-Tal vez tengas razón—

— Bueno, si nos disculpan-Naruto comenzó a empujar a Gaara-Iremos a comer ramen a Ichiraku. Quiero que Gaara lo pruebe, seguro le encantará, datte bayo. ¡Nos vemos! — se alejaron del lugar rápidamente.

— Creo que estaremos sólo tú y yo, Shikamaru— sonrió.

— Así parece, Temari— sonrió de vuelta y tomó la mano de la chica-Andando—

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lágrimas de Cristal, Reflejo de un corazón herido)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Una vez que terminaron de comer, cada uno se dedicó a sus asuntos pendientes. Hiashi se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage y Hanabi tenía una sesión de entrenamiento con su equipo. Neji y Tenten salieron de paseo, a petición de la chica.

Debido a esto, Hinata se quedó sola en casa. No había parado de entrenar y comenzaba a perder sus pocas energías. Pero eso no la detuvo, todo lo contario. Aumentó de intensidad y se recriminaba mentalmente cada vez que creía que ya no podía continuar. Le dolía el cuerpo, mas se calmaba un poco el dolor de su alma.

— ¡Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en eso!-gritó-Después de todo, no tiene por qué contarme lo que le sucede, no es su obligación…—

— ¿Eso eso lo que realmente me está molestando?...No lo sé, no me queda del todo claro…soy una tonta por seguir con lo mismo— suspiró.

—Nos estamos alejando y ahora ni siquiera sé cómo pasó… ¿Nuestros caminos están tan separados el uno del otro? — se dio cuenta de que había comenzando a hablar sola y con un movimiento de su cabeza se reprochó aquel acto. Se quitó el sudor que tenía en la frente y salió del dojo. Quería correr, no importaba hacia donde la llevaran sus pies. Seguro el aire fresco le sentaría bien.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lágrimas de Cristal, Reflejo de un corazón herido)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

— ¿Qué película quieres ver, Temari? —preguntaba Shikamaru, mientras miraban la cartelera.

—Aún no lo sé, pero quiero una que sea buena. Por lo tanto descartemos esa de terror, seguro que será tonta, la de comedia parece muy simplona y las de romance son melodramas con una trama siempre igual, muy poco parecidas a la vida real. Mejor veamos una película de acción. Esas siempre me divierten—

"Definitivamente es una chica maravillosa"—Estoy de acuerdo, compraré las entradas. Espera aquí—

—Como digas—sonrió y se dio la vuelta para observar las instalaciones. Lo siguiente que vio seguro que no se lo esperaba.

— ¿Neji y Tenten….en una cita? —dijo para sí y los siguió con la mirada.

Los perdió de vista cuando entraron a una de las salas, en la cual se exhibía un filme de tintes románticos.

—Si esto no es una cita, yo no sé que más pueda ser…—

— ¿Con quién hablas? —Shikamaru había llegado.

—Con nadie, simplemente vi a dos conocidos entrar a ver "Te amaré eternamente aunque tú ames a otra"—

— ¿Le película de amor que no quisiste ver? No entiendo qué tiene eso de especial—

—Que se trataba de Neji y Tenten… ¿sabes si son pareja? —

—No tengo la menor idea y la verdad me tiene sin cuidado. No suelo entrometerme en la vida personal de los demás—

—Eso es porque eres demasiado haragán como para inmiscuirte-rió-Pero supongo que estás en lo cierto y no tiene importancia. Al fin y al cabo, qué más da con quien salga el primito de mi mejor amiga—

—Por fin estás siendo razonable, eso me alegra-también rió-¿Lista para entrar? —

—Definitivamente. Estoy ansiosa—se tomaron de la mano e ingresaron a la sala correspondiente.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lágrimas de Cristal, Reflejo de un corazón herido)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sasuke estaba en casa, aburrido. No lo habían llamado a misión en todo el día y no tenía nada que hacer. Estaba tirado en la sala, mirando hacía el jardín.

—Deberías salir a dar una vuelta. Tienes una cara de aburrimiento muy evidente—

—No quiero, prefiero quedarme—

—Te caería mejor tomar algo de aire o distraerte con tus amigos, ¿por qué no vas con ellos? —

—No tengo ganas, además Naruto iba a salir con alguien hoy—

—Ya veo, ¿y qué hay de la chica que te acosaba? Esa niña de cabello rosa —

— ¿Bromeas, verdad? —lo miró con cara de hastío.

—Eres muy exigente… ¿por qué no vas a ver a Hinata? Seguro que a ella no le pones ningún pero—

—Nos vimos ayer, no puedo estar visitándola todos los días. Podrían malinterpretarse mis intenciones—

— ¿Quién podría malinterpretarlas, tú o ella? —

Abrió los ojos por completo y su semblante se tornó serio—Eres un fastidio. Saldré de la casa con tal de no oírte—se paró de un salto y lo más rápido que le fue posible abandonó su hogar.

—Al fin se fue, estaba interfiriendo con la limpieza de la sala—sonrió satisfecho.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lágrimas de Cristal, Reflejo de un corazón herido)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

La película se había terminado y caminaban tranquilamente por las calles.

—Esa película sí que era triste, ¿verdad Neji? —decía la chica de cabellos castaños mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas.

—Eso creo-la miró con detenimiento-Si te iba a provocar ganas de llorar, hubiera preferido ver otra película—

—No, está bien. A mí me gustan las películas así, sólo que esta vez me sentí muy identificada y creo que eso me conmovió hasta el llanto—

Suspiró—Entiendo. Ahora que lo mencionas, quisiera preguntarte algo acerca de nuestra conversación en el café… ¿te hice sentir muy mal? Te fuiste de pronto y no supe nada acerca de tu estado emocional. Supongo que fue difícil para ti la situación y me siento culpable por ello—

— Me siento mucho mejor, no te preocupes. Ya se me ha pasado cualquier tristeza que pude haber sentido. Afortunadamente no estuve sola —no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo ocurrido.

"_Tenten corría desesperadamente a casa de Lee. Lloraba de manera desconsolada, pues aunque se sentía liberada, no dejaba de dolerle. Tocó la puerta un par de veces antes de que éste abriera._

— _Tenten-la tomó por los brazos-¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó muy preocupado._

— _Neji…-sollozó-Le confesé lo que siento y él me dijo que no podía corresponderme, me rechazó…—lloró con más fuerza._

— _Todo estará bien…-la abrazó- Entra a la casa, podremos hablar todo lo que quieras— _

_Se sentaron. Tenten seguía llorando y Lee sujetaba su mano. Le contó todo lo que había pasado, la tarde que pasaron en el café y la respuesta de Neji._

— _Me dijo exactamente lo que yo esperaba escuchar, pero no por eso deja de ser doloroso…sobre todo porque conservaba una pequeña esperanza que ahora ha quedado convertida en nada— _

— _Lo sé, no tienes por qué decirlo. Llora todo lo que necesites, deja que salga tu pena. Yo estaré aquí para ti— _

_Gracias, Lee- el llanto se hizo presente una vez más y abrazó a Lee de nueva cuenta. Las lágrimas de la chica mojaban su ropa, pero no le importó. Apoyaría a su amiga en estos momentos tan difíciles para ella._

_Lloró por poco más de una hora, en la cual se desahogó por completo._

— _Comprendo que te haya dicho que ahora no era el momento ideal para comenzar una relación, pero eso no significa que nunca lo será. No tienes por qué rendirte, querida Tenten. Eres una chica encantadora y cualquier hombre estaría feliz de salir contigo— _

— _¿Lo dices en serio, Lee? — _

— _Claro que sí. Es cuestión de que él se sienta listo para dar el siguiente paso. Lo que pueden hacer es empezar a salir más como amigos y conocerse mejor. Si hay química, el romance llegará solo— _

— _Lo que dices suena muy bien, pero no sé si Neji estará de acuerdo en que nos frecuentemos más— se entristeció._

— _Estoy seguro que no le molestará. Sé que te quiere mucho y que no le gustaría verte triste. ¡Inténtalo con todas tus fuerzas y verás que al final tendrás buenos resultados!— _

— _¡Muchas gracias! Tú siempre encuentras la manera de hacerme sentir bien, eres un ángel— le dio un beso en la mejilla._

— _Solamente soy tu amigo y deseo lo mejor para ti. No me agrada verte llorar, así que prefiero que sonrías— _

— _No sé que más te puedo decir… ¡Eres el mejor, Lee! — lo abrazó. Él acarició el cabello de la joven con delicadeza"_

— Soy afortunada de contar con un gran amigo que siempre está conmigo en los buenos y malos momentos—

— Me da gusto saberlo, en verdad me sentí pésimo conmigo mismo. Mi intención jamás fue lastimarte—

— Lo sé y te lo agradezco, el que me digas esto me hace darme cuenta de que te importo-sonrió-Es por eso que no me di por vencida, porque a pesar de todo, aún queda una pequeña luz que representa mi gran oportunidad-lo tomó de la mano-Dejemos que esto fluya, sin presiones… ¿de acuerdo? —

—De acuerdo— el chico sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su amiga, a lo que ésta respondió con un fuerte abrazo.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lágrimas de Cristal, Reflejo de un corazón herido)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Corrió aún más rápido, sin importarle el dolor o el cansancio. Lloraba, a pesar de que no deseaba hacerlo. No pudo evitarlo, el sentimiento la inundó y fue más fuerte que ella.

— Es definitivo, los vi…se estaban—no pudo terminar, su rostro se impactó contra el pecho de alguien, lo cual la hizo perder el equilibrio y casi caer.

Unos brazos fuertes y ya conocidos la sujetaron— Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien?—

— ¡Sasuke-kun!-se soltó y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

—Estás llorando, ¿qué ha pasado? —volvió a sujetarla.

— No quiero que me veas así, por favor, déjame ir—seguía cubriendo su rostro.

— No me pidas eso, no puedo permitir que te vayas así—

— ¡Déjame tranquila! –subió la voz-Ahora no es buen momento para mi, hablaremos después-logró zafarse-No me sigas, hazme ese favor—apartó las manos de su rostro y siguió corriendo.

La vio desaparecer. Sasuke no pudo moverse ni un centímetro durante unos cuantos minutos. Algo malo le había pasado a Hinata y él no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Por hoy respetaría su decisión, pero mañana la buscaría.

—No debe llorar…ya no…—no quería volver a su casa ni tener que darle explicaciones a Itachi. Se refugió en el lugar que le brindaba la mayor calma posible.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lágrimas de Cristal, Reflejo de un corazón herido)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Llegó a la mansión en poco tiempo, bañada en lágrimas que ni ella misma entendía su origen y con una presión en el pecho. Regresó al dojo. Quería seguir entrenando y descargar todo eso que sentía. Limpió sus lágrimas con las manos y reanudó el entrenamiento. Daba golpes al aire con furia, como queriendo derrotar su propia frustración. Su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor, tenía el cabello despeinado y los ojos hinchados. La palidez de su rostro la hacía lucir enferma. Estaba completamente agotada, pero algo le impedía detenerse.

— ¡Ya no quiero…ya no quiero!-soltó un golpe más-No puedo seguir…me hago mal a mi misma… ¡Detén de una vez esta tontería! —

Sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más lentos y erráticos.

— Ya no debo pensar, ya no debo sentir… ¡Tengo que dejarlo atrás! —

Se detuvo en seco.

— ¡Me lastima! —gritó con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas.

En ese momento cayó al suelo, respirando con dificultad.

— ¡Hinata-sama!-Neji había entrado al dojo-¿Qué sucede? Te oí gritar y me preocupé, ¿qué te sucedió? —

— Neji onii-chan…—estaba a punto de llorar, pero no lo resistió más. Se desmayó a causa del agotamiento.

— ¡Hinata-sama! Despierta por favor-la tomó entre sus brazos y la movió levemente-Se ha desvanecido, seguramente se esforzó más de la cuenta. A veces suele ser muy descuidada con su bienestar— la cargó con cuidado para llevarla a su habitación.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lágrimas de Cristal, Reflejo de un corazón herido)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

— ¿Te agradó? — preguntó Shikamaru.

— Sí, mucho. Estuvo llena de emociones, es del tipo de películas que más me gustan—

— Igual a mí-la abrazó ligeramente-¿Pasa algo? Te noto un poco seria desde hace rato—

— Perdona, pero me quedé un poco preocupada por Hinata. Cuando nos fuimos no se sentía muy bien y creo que es porque le sucedió algo que no me ha contado—

— Deberías ir a verla. Así te quitas de una vez esa preocupación—

— Me gustaría, pero no quiero dejarte solo. Después de todo, esta es nuestra primera cita en mucho tiempo—

—Lo sé y está bien. Probablemente ahora tu amiga te necesita y tú quieres ayudarle. Te acompañaré a su casa y después volveré a la mía. Nos veremos mañana—

— Muchas gracias…-sus ojos se iluminaron-A veces puedes ser tan comprensivo, por eso me gustas…— se acercó a los labios del chico para besarlo.

— Es porque se trata de ti, Temari— le sonrió y juntos emprendieron el camino hacia la mansión Hyuuga.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lágrimas de Cristal, Reflejo de un corazón herido)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Cuando despertó se encontraba en su habitación. Sentía pesado el cuerpo y tenía jaqueca. Se tocó las sientes con las manos y recordó vagamente lo que había sucedido. Llevaba puesta su pijama. Giró su cuerpo hacia la izquierda y vio a Temari sentada en una silla.

— Temari…—hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse.

— Quédate ahí, estás bastante débil, señorita—

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —

— Tuviste una descompensación y te desmayaste. Sólo a ti se te ocurre hacer todo ese esfuerzo físico sin haber dormido bien y con casi nulo alimento— dijo con un tono molesto que no sonaba del todo convincente.

— Perdóname, no pensé qué… —

— No tienes que disculparte conmigo, la afectada fuiste tú. Afortunadamente Neji te encontró a tiempo y te trajo hasta aquí. Por poco y te da fiebre—

— ¿Neji onii-chan me trajo hasta aquí? No lo recuerdo…—

—Es que justo después de que llegó te desmayaste—

— Ya veo… ¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí, Temari?... ¿Fuiste tú quien me cambió de ropa? —

— No, yo llegué hace poco menos de quince minutos y tú estuviste inconsciente por más de media hora, así que supongo que Neji fue quien lo hizo—

Se abrazó a sí misma con un rubor en las mejillas— ¿D-dónde está él? —

— Abajo, haciendo algo ligero para que comas. Ya me contó que no probaste bocado a la hora de la comida y en el desayuno no bebiste más que una taza de café negro, ¿en qué estabas pensando? —

— No lo sé…sencillamente no tenía ni una pizca de hambre y no creí que tuviera alguna consecuencia si no comía—

La abrazó—No vuelvas a hacerlo por favor, nos tenías muy preocupados—

— Lo siento mucho, Temari. No fue mi intención que esto pasará-abrazó de vuelta a su amiga y comenzó a llorar.

— Yo sé que te estás guardando algo y me gustaría que me lo contaras, amiga. Siento pesar de verte así y una gran impotencia por no saber qué hacer por ti—

— Me conoces muy bien-sollozó- Y me gustaría contarte como me siento. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero es que siempre he intentado negarlo…hasta para mí misma. Pero antes de hacerlo, quiero pedirte de favor que vayas por lo que está preparando Neji onii-chan. No siento deseos de verlo, mas no quiero ser grosera con él—

— Entiendo. Entonces iré de una vez, para que podamos hablar lo antes posible—

Cuando Temari estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras, Neji ya subía con una bandeja con algo de sopa y té.

— ¿Ha despertado ya? —

— Sí, justo acaba de hacerlo. Por esa razón iba por su comida. Le hace falta alimentarse bien y descansar mucho—

— Le llevaré la sopa antes de que se enfríe— iba a adelantarse, pero la rubia se lo impidió.

— No te molestes, yo lo hago-tomó la bandeja-Hinata está algo indispuesta, lo mejor será que por el resto de día no entres a verla—

— Si eso le ayuda a sentirse mejor-suspiró-Dile que espero que se sienta mejor y que si necesita algo, no duda en pedírmelo—

— Sé lo diré—

Neji asintió y se dirigió a su alcoba. Temari entró a la de Hinata.

— Listo. Neji dijo que…—

— Pude oír lo que dijo-bajó la mirada-Se ha portado muy bien conmigo, pero no me siento con ánimos de hablar con él. Tal vez después pueda agradecerle—

— Cuando te sientas bien. Ya hice lo que me pediste, así que, te escucho con atención. Podrás contarme mientras comes tu sopa. Huele bien— hizo que Hinata se sentara y colocó la charola en las piernas de la chica.

— Gracias. Es cierto, tengo mucho que confesarte... —tomó la cuchara, incapaz de empezar a hablar o atreverse a probar alimento. Decidió hacer lo segundo ante la mirada acusadora de Temari-"Es deliciosa" pensó y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su boca. Después bebió el té. Era té verde.

—Imagino que tiene que ver con Neji, de no ser así no estarías tan renuente a verlo—

— Tienes razón, se trata de él. Ya te he relatado con anterioridad lo que ocurrió en el pasado y de cómo comenzamos a acercarnos en estos últimos meses. Sabes lo feliz que me sentía de que por fin pudiéramos llevarnos bien y que comenzábamos a ser, por decirlo así, buenos amigos— tomó otra cucharada de sopa y un sorbo de té.

— Sí, recuerdo lo entusiasmada que estabas con esa idea—

— Prometimos contarnos lo que nos sucediera y tratar de ayudarnos en todo lo que pudiéramos. No sólo hablábamos de cuestiones de entrenamientos o cosas que tuvieran que ver con nuestra familia, sino también de acontecimientos de nuestras vidas privadas— comió un poco más.

— Ser como una clase de confidentes, suena muy lógico entre dos buenos amigos—

— Pues ahora siento como si todo eso hubiera sido no más que una bella pero irreal ilusión. Me doy cuenta con tristeza de que no hay suficiente confianza entre los dos y eso me duele. No puedo afirmártelo totalmente convencida, pero creo que Neji está saliendo con alguien…y no me lo ha comentado siquiera…— continuó deleitándose con la sopa y refrescándose con el té.

— ¿Acaso te refieres a Tenten? — dijo, como intentando recordar algo.

Hinata se exaltó— ¿Cómo es que lo sabes, Temari? —

— Lo supuse por lo que vi hace un rato. Shikamaru y yo fuimos al cine y ahí nos encontramos con ellos. Iban solos y entraron a ver una película romántica. Mi primer pensamiento fue que eso no podía ser otra cosa más que una cita—

— Eso me hace confirmarlo aún más-suspiró-No es la primera vez que salen juntos, es obvio. Ayer fueron al mismo café donde estábamos nosotros y hoy saldrían a comer juntos, pero al final se quedaron a comer en casa porque mi padre los invitó. Cuando entraron estaban tomados de la mano y tuvieron actitudes...cariñosas. Por lo que me dices, luego fueron al cine y ahí no sabemos que pudo pasar. Creo que no deberían quedarme más dudas…—

— Hay algo más, ¿no es así? —

— De hecho lo hay. Salí a correr para despejarme y sin querer terminé en la misma calle que ellos. Llegué justo en el momento en que se tomaban de la mano y se abrazaban. Tenten se veía radiante y muy enamorada. Sólo pude ver su cara, pero seguro que Neji onii-chan lucía igual…—

— Con todo eso que me dices, sólo me queda pensar que son una bonita y feliz pareja de enamorados-suspiró-Me parece lamentable que Neji no haya querido contártelo. Sin duda es un acontecimiento muy importante—

— Sí, es por eso que me siento pésimo. Es muy difícil para mí pensar que realmente nunca existió confianza entre nosotros y que lo que nos ha pasado en todo este tiempo no ha servido para nada—

— No te aflijas, no es culpa tuya. Sé que te has esforzado por acercarte a Neji y que pusiste todo de tu parte para que pudieran llevarse bien. Siéntete satisfecha contigo misma, lo intentaste. Si él no quiere acercarse, pues no puedes obligarle—

—Eso es cierto, no quiero que las cosas se hagan por obligación. Detesto cada vez que él dice "es mi deber"…me hace sentir como un estorbo, un obstáculo en su vida— hizo la bandeja a un lado.

— No creo que lo seas, pero sé cómo te sientes. Lo que puedo aconsejarte es que no te refieras a ti de esa forma y que dejes atrás todo eso que te atormenta. Sigue adelante con tu vida y bríndale a Neji la hermosa sonrisa que siempre tienes en el rostro, ya basta de tantas lágrimas. Prevalece firme con tu objetivo de llegar a ser buenos amigos y espera a que quiera contarte lo de su relación—

— Es verdad, no tengo por qué dejar de intentarlo. Tal vez, si me esfuerzo más, pueda conseguirlo finalmente—

— Así se habla-sonrió-Por eso convierte esa tristeza en determinación y mantén la vista hacia el frente, donde está tu objetivo. No me gustaría verte así de nuevo, me siento terrible cada vez que te veo llorar—

La abrazó de nuevo— Perdóname, Temari. Soy una egoísta y no pensé en como hacía sentir a los demás. Trataré de no ponerme así de nuevo, seré más fuerte. Muchas gracias por estar conmigo, eres la mejor amiga que alguien puede tener—

— No es nada, Hinata. Cada vez que lo requieras yo estaré para ti. Tú eres una maravillosa amiga, por eso te aprecio mucho—

—Igual que yo-la soltó-Por cierto, ¿consiguieron alojamiento? Con todo esto había olvidado preguntarte—

— Sí y no queda muy lejos de aquí. Es una casa de huéspedes muy agradable. Te apuntaré la dirección— tomó unas hojas que había en el escritorio y un bolígrafo. Escribió lo antes dicho y se lo entregó a Hinata.

— Sé dónde queda, en unos días iré a visitarlos. Debes aprovechar tu tiempo con Shikamaru-kun. De seguro hoy tuviste que dejarlo antes por venir a verme, lo siento…— agachó el rostro.

—No pasa nada, después de todo el fue el que me insistió que vinera. Cuando quiera puede comportarse como una persona sensible—

— Agradécele de mi parte. Creo que debes irte, antes de que se haga más tarde. Dale mis saludos a Gaara-kun, por favor—

— Claro, Hinata. Es bueno ver que mi hermano y tú empiezan a congeniar más-rió-Seguro que eso le dará gusto—

—Es un gran chico, es una lástima que no hayamos hablado antes—

— Es cierto, pero es que siempre está muy ocupado. Casi siempre pasa el día con la cara detrás de una torre de documentos "importantes". En fin, seguro le hará muy bien tener más amigos—

— Eso creo. Gracias otra vez por venir, la próxima seré yo quien vaya a verte—

— Te estaré esperando. Ahora si me retiro—

— Podrías esperar un momento, hay algo que quiero hacer— tomó una hoja y comenzó a escribir.

—Adelante— observó a su amiga hasta que finalizó su tarea.

— Dáselo a Neji onii-chan, por favor. Es lo único que puedo hacer en mi condición—

— Sí, ahora mismo se lo llevaré. Cuídate y no te desanimes, todo saldrá bien si así lo quieres tú—

— Gracias, Temari. Cuídate también y disfruta al máximo la compañía de Shikamaru-kun— rió

— Eso haré. Nos vemos— salió de la habitación.

Después de que su amiga salió, se terminó el resto de su té y se acurrucó en la cama. Necesitaba dormir.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lágrimas de Cristal, Reflejo de un corazón herido)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Estaba tumbado en su cama, mirando el techo. Sus pensamientos no podían apartarse de cierta chica que lo tenía intranquilo.

— Me pregunto cómo estará... —soltó un largo y profundo suspiro y se acomodó sobre uno de sus costados. Tocaron a la puerta.

Se levantó de inmediato para abrir. Tenía la esperanza de que se tratara de ella.

— Temari-san, ¿ocurre algo? —no esperaba verla.

— Sólo quería darte esto-le pone en la mano una hoja doblada por la mitad-Me pidió que te lo entregara. Me voy, nos veremos—

— Gracias, hasta luego—la chica se alejó y Neji cerró la puerta.

Se quedó por unos segundos observando el blanco papel, tan blanco como los ojos de ella, como los suyos. Sus manos temblaban un poco y no entendía el motivo. Desdobló el papel con cuidado, como si al menor movimiento brusco este fuera a deshacerse. Notó la estilizada caligrafía de Hinata y su pulso comenzó a acelerarse. Sin más tiempo que perder, empezó a leer.

"_Neji onii-chan:_

_Muchas gracias por rescatarme hoy. No sé qué habría pasado si no hubieras llegado en el momento justo._

_Perdona por mi imprudencia. Seguramente te preocupaste mucho por mi culpa._

_Prometo que intentaré cuidarme más para que lo de hoy no se vuelva a repetir._

_Por favor no le digas lo que ocurrió a Otou-san ni a Hanabi-chan. No quiero preocuparlos a ellos también._

_Gracias por todo, siempre eres muy amable conmigo. _

_Que pases buenas noches. Dulces sueños._

_Atte. Hinata_

_P.D La sopa estaba deliciosa"._

Leyó la nota al menos cinco veces. Sintió una calidez interior que lo reconfortó. Dobló de nueva cuenta el papel y lo guardó en su mesa de noche. Se acercó a la ventana y aspiró el fresco aroma de la noche. Notó como Hiashi y Hanabi regresaban después de terminar con sus actividades, pero no tenía intenciones de bajar a recibirlos. Volvió a recostarse en su cama, esta vez más relajado. Cerró los ojos y pronto el sueño lo invadió. Mañana intentaría hablar con Hinata. Algo le decía que todo iba a resultar mejor. Lo deseaba con toda su alma.

CONTINUARÁ...

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lágrimas de Cristal, Reflejo de un corazón herido)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

He tardado mucho en actualizar, pero hoy por fin la señora inspiración me hizo el honor de visitarme.

El capítulo es algo dramático, pero a mí me gustó y me hizo quedar satisfecha. Espero que a ustedes les guste.

Contestando a algunas cuestiones de reviews:

No todos están detrás de Hinata, si observan con atención se darán cuenta de eso.

El fic no es SasuHina, ni GaaHina ni OtroHina definitivo. Eso se revelará cuando sea el momento.

Dudas, sugerencias, críticas, opiniones son bien recibidas. Es fácil, sólo deben dejar un review. Agradezco mucho a los que han sido tan amables de dejarme uno. Me ayudan mucho.

Gracias pos su atención.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Umy Echizen


	7. El amigo que encontré

¡Konnichiwa!

Por fin llegando al capítulo número 7. Es un número mágico, así que espero que el capítulo lo sea también.

Quiero dedicárselo a una persona que fue una gran inspiración para mí: Arashi.

Amiga muchas gracias por todo, tus comentarios me ayudan a seguir adelante. Eres única, te aprecio muchísimo.

Deseo hacerle mención a una persona muy especial en mi vida. Si no estuviera a mi lado, nunca hubiera podido terminar este escrito, sin mencionar que mi vida sería un desastre.

Kai-chan mil gracias por toda tu ayuda. Este capítulo es tan tuyo como mío. ¡Aishiteru!

En conclusión, este es capitulo es para todas las personas que han creído en mi y me animan en los momentos más difíciles. Gracias a mis amigos y lectores. Sin ustedes, esto no sería posible.

Naruto no me pertenece en lo absoluto, es únicamente a Kishimoto-sama.

Es Tiempo para el Amor: Sentimientos en blanco.

"**El amigo que encontré"**

Neji se levantó muy temprano como era su costumbre. Se vistió de prisa y bajó para desayunar antes de comenzar con su entrenamiento rutinario. Pensó que al ser tan temprano, nadie en la casa estaría despierto, pero se equivocó. Hinata lo esperaba en la cocina. Tenía puesta su ropa de entrenamiento.

—Buenos días, Neji onii-chan—le sonrió con dulzura.

—Buenos días, Hinata-sama-se sintió más calmado al verla mucho mejor-¿Te disponías a entrenar? —

—Sí, no quiero perder condición-hizo una breve pausa-¿Te importaría acompañarme? —

—En lo absoluto. Vayamos juntos al dojo—

—Estupendo. En cuanto desayunemos, iremos. En seguida preparo algo—

—No se moleste, yo puedo…—fue interrumpido.

—De ninguna manera, ya has hecho mucho por mí. Es mi turno de regresarte aunque sea una pequeña parte—

Tuvo que acceder y se sentó a la mesa. Le era casi imposible decirle que no. Esperó a que Hinata terminara de preparar los alimentos y después comió gustoso lo que había cocinado. Permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Hinata dio inicio a una conversación.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños? —

—Por supuesto, cómo podría olvidarlo—se sorprendió por la inesperada pregunta.

—Fuimos bastante unidos-suspiró nostálgicamente- Tanto que algunas veces nos bañábamos juntos—

—Querrás decir que yo me encargaba de bañarte, Hinata-sama—

—Es verdad… ¿por qué dejamos de estar así? —

—Dudo que te sientas cómoda si te baño ahora que has crecido—contuvo el deseo de reír.

—No me refería a eso en especial-se sonrojó-Hablaba de nuestro trato. Nos distanciamos mucho y cuando quise volver atrás ya era demasiado tarde. Nos costó demasiado poder estar cerca de nueva cuenta—

—Me siento culpable por eso. Mis ideas erradas, mi odio sin fundamento…—

— ¡No fue tu culpa!-sujetó la mano del joven-Yo tampoco fui de ayuda y no luché por lo que realmente quería. Tenías todo el derecho a enfadarte por perder a tu padre y en lugar de ser un apoyo, me convertí en un obstáculo en tu vida. Y aún lo soy…—

—Eso no es verdad-le apretó la mano-Jamás has sido un obstáculo o un problema, sin importar lo que hayas pensado o lo que yo te haya dicho-se avergonzó-Todos cometemos errores y lo importante es estar consciente de ellos y tratar de repararlos. Eso es lo que he intentado a lo largo de estos años—

Hinata lo miró con las mejillas rosadas y ligeras lágrimas en sus ojos. No sabía definir que significaban aquellas, pero su corazón latía aceleradamente.

—Al principio no sabía cómo demostrarte mi arrepentimiento y mi deseo de querer acercarme a ti. Me resultó complicado, pero por fin pude volver a llevarme bien contigo no hace mucho. Hemos crecido, pero los sentimientos no han cambiado—

—Después de todo, tú y yo somos amigos, ¿verdad, Neji onii-chan? —

—Sí, somos buenos amigos, Hinata-sama—

—Me da gusto saberlo-sonrió melancólicamente-Tampoco sabía cómo acercarme a ti sin resultar un inconveniente, por eso me duele pensar en que podría perderte otra vez—

—Nunca vas a perderme, Hinata-sama. Yo estaré aquí, por ti, hasta el fin de mis días—

Hinata no pudo soportarlo más y se echó a llorar sobre él. Deseaba expresarle todas sus dudas, miedo e incertidumbre, pero en ese momento sobraban las palabras. El calor del cuerpo de Neji le reconfortaba y la hacía olvidarse de sus penas.

"Tú siempre te preocupas por mí y buscas mi bienestar, es por eso que yo debo sentirme afortunada de que hayas encontrado tu felicidad y desearte lo mejor al lado de la chica que quieres" —Perdóname, siempre termino llorando. Soy una tonta sentimental—

—Está bien llorar cuando quieres hacerlo. Sin embargo, recuerda que cuando esas lágrimas se sequen, debe aparecer una sonrisa—se separó ligeramente y limpió el rostro de la chica con cuidado.

—Neji onii-chan…—había dejado atrás las lagrimas, para regalarle a Neji la más hermosa de sus sonrisas.

— Mira, Hinata-sama, ya estas sonriendo—se sintió aliviado y se contagió de la sonrisa de su querida prima.

—Gracias. Esta sonrisa es porque me siento feliz al haber hablado contigo—

—No tienes nada que agradecerme. Si estás bien, puedo sentirme tranquilo—

—Siempre estaré bien mientras permanezcas a mi lado, Neji onii-chan—

"Igual yo, por eso nunca te apartes de mi, Hinata-sama"— ¿Te parece si vamos a entrenar? —

—Sí, me siento llena de energía—

—Hay que aprovecharla—caminó hacia el dojo y Hinata lo siguió.

Para dar inicio, se pusieron uno frente al otro.

—Antes de que lo olvide, ¿podría pedirte algo? —

—Adelante, Neji onii-chan—

— ¿Me acompañarías a comprar algunas cosas que me hacen falta? Luego de eso me gustaría ir a un lugar importante—

—Claro, me encantaría ir contigo—

—Gracias, Hinata-sama. Comencemos—

—Como digas—

Ambos se colocaron en la posición de combate típica de los Hyuuga.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((El amigo que encontré )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sasuke se encontraba en casa, tirado en medio de la sala de estar. No tenía humor para entrenar y no había algo que hacer ese día. Las misiones de rango alto escaseaban últimamente en la villa.

—Cambia esa cara, no resolverás nada sí sólo te enfadas—intervino su hermano, que lo miraba atentamente desde el sofá.

—A ti qué te importa. Déjame tranquilo, Itachi—

—Debe tratarse de Hinata-dijo con seguridad-Siempre te pones así cuando se trata de tu querida Hinata—

Se levantó de golpe—Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto-miro fijamente a su hermano- ¿Acaso no tienes que hacer el aseo?—intentó cambiar el tema. Itachi nuevamente lo había puesto en evidencia.

—No sé por qué no vas y la buscas. Antes no pasaba ni un día y ya estaban corriendo el uno tras el otro—

— ¿De qué hablas? —abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿En verdad no lo recuerdas, ototo? —

Sasuke cerró los ojos y con gran esfuerzo trató de abrir las puertas de su memoria.

—_Hinata por favor perdóname, no quería hacerte llorar—_

—_Sasuke…yo no quería llorar, pero es que soy muy débil y…—_

—_No digas nada, no es tu culpa-le ofreció la mano-Yo lo siento y tú lo sientes, ¿de acuerdo? —sonrió._

—_Sí…-le regresó la sonrisa-¿Vamos a tu casa a jugar con Itachi-kun? —_

—_Sí, hoy descansa y tendrá tiempo para nosotros—_

_Se fueron tomados de la mano._

—Siempre estuvo a tu lado, no sé por qué la has olvidado—interrumpió, sacando a su hermano menor de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Tengo que hablar con ella! —salió a toda prisa, dejando la puerta abierta.

—Yo tenía razón, sigue siendo igual que antes-se puso de pie para cerrar la puerta y cuando se dio la vuelta golpeó una mesa, dejando caer un portarretratos con la fotografía de Sasuke.

—Debo ser más cuidadoso. No la vi—se dispuso a levantar los trozos de vidrio que quedaron en el suelo, cortándose uno de sus dedos con el afilado cristal.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((El amigo que encontré )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hinata había entrenado con Neji toda la mañana. Estaba agotada, pero contenta. Se dio un baño y se mudó de ropa. Sentía su mente más despejada, pero algo la seguía atormentando. El recuerdo del día anterior la llevó hasta una escena triste con un apuesto joven de cabellos y ojos negros.

_Corrió aún más rápido, sin importarle el dolor o el cansancio. Lloraba, a pesar de que no deseaba hacerlo. No pudo evitarlo, el sentimiento la inundó y fue más fuerte que ella._

— _Es definitivo, los vi…se estaban—no pudo terminar, su rostro se impactó contra el pecho de alguien, lo cual la hizo perder el equilibrio y casi caer._

_Unos brazos fuertes y ya conocidos la sujetaron— Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien?—_

— _¡Sasuke-kun!-se soltó y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos._

—_Estás llorando, ¿qué ha pasado? —volvió a sujetarla._

— _No quiero que me veas así, por favor, déjame ir—seguía cubriendo su rostro._

— _No me pidas eso, no puedo permitir que te vayas así—_

— _¡Déjame tranquila! –subió la voz-Ahora no es buen momento para mi, hablaremos después-logró zafarse-No me sigas, hazme ese favor—apartó las manos de su rostro y siguió corriendo._

—Fui muy desconsiderada con Sasuke-kun el día de ayer. Él estaba preocupado por mí y yo sólo lo hice a un lado. Tengo que ofrecerle una disculpa, pero prometí a Neji onii-chan que iríamos…—

No pudo continuar. Una mezcla entre culpabilidad y preocupación la inundó. No quería romper la promesa con Neji, pero el deseo de ir con Sasuke era inmenso.

— ¿Qué es este sentimiento?... ¿Por qué tengo la necesidad de ir a buscarlo en este momento?…es tan mío y a la vez tan ajeno…—cerró los ojos y como un destello de luz, un recuerdo llegó hasta ella.

—_Lo lamento, Sasuke-corría-No quería faltar a nuestra reunión, pero tenía problemas en casa y…—_

—_No te disculpes, Hinata. Yo comprendo que a veces no podremos vernos. No estoy enojado contigo—_

— _¡Qué bueno! Muchas gracias…-le sonrió alegremente y lo tomó de la mano-Vayamos a dar un paseo, debo compensarte por lo de ayer—_

—_Sí, tengo algo que quiero mostrarte. Te va a gustar—asintió y comenzaron a caminar_

—No puede ser…-puso las manos sobre su pecho-Él es…_—_sus pies la llevaron hasta la salida y no se detendrían hasta estar frente a la persona que buscaba tan desesperadamente.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((El amigo que encontré )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Neji también se duchó y cambió de atuendo. Se dirigió a la habitación de Hinata para avisarle que ya podían irse. Golpeó la puerta un par de veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se preocupó y abrió la puerta por su cuenta. Miró alrededor, no estaba en su recámara.

La buscó en vano por toda la mansión. Se había marchado.

—Creo que tendré que irme sin ti-suspiró-Sólo espero que estés a salvo—

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((El amigo que encontré )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Temari y Gaara descansaban en su nuevo hogar temporal. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta escandalosamente.

— ¡Quien rayos se atreve a molestar de esta forma!-Temari abrió la puerta de mala gana-¡Tenías que ser tú! —

—Hasta que los encontré-se veía cansado-Fue difícil dar con este sitio—

—Eso es porque eres un torpe que no sabe seguir indicaciones-bufó-Al menos lograste llegar. Te esperaba desde el día del festival, pero creo que tu "asunto" se prolongo más de lo planeado—

—Era algo que no podía dejar incompleto, así que vine en cuanto terminé —

—Como digas, Kankurou-miró hacia arriba, irritada- Te perdiste de ver a Hinata, preguntó por ti—

— ¡Que mala suerte! Tenía ganas de ver a Hinata-chan, pero ya que estoy aquí iré a visitarla—

—Lo mejor es que ella lo haga. Le di la dirección y prometió venir en cuanto pudiera. Justamente ahora no es un buen momento—

— ¿Le pasó algo malo a Hinata-chan? —

—Digamos que tiene que solucionar algunos asuntos emocionales. Conociéndola, no tardará mucho—

—De acuerdo, esperaré a que ella nos haga una visita—dejó su equipaje sobre el sofá más cercano.

— ¿Desde cuándo te llevas de esa forma con Hinata?—Gaara apareció repentinamente.

—Hola, también me da gusto verte, Gaara- comentó sarcásticamente y levantó una ceja-Somos amigos. A diferencia tuya, yo notaba su presencia cuando iba a nuestra casa—

No dijo nada, sólo regresó a la habitación de donde había salido momentos antes.

Dirigió la vista hacia Temari— ¿A que vino esa reacción suya? —

—Le ha caído bien Hinata y no entiende el por qué nosotros somos tan amigos de ella cuando él ni la recuerda—

—Con que era eso-se puso la mano en el mentón-Hasta que mi hermanito menor está creciendo—

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Kankurou? —lo miró con expresión seria-¿No estarás insinuando que Gaara…?—

—Es exactamente eso. Por fin ha descubierto los encantos de una bella chica—rió.

—No digas tonterías-le dio un golpe en la cabeza, para luego arrojarle el equipaje-Compartirás habitación con él. Realmente espero que no le des ideas extrañas, si te atreves a hacerlo te las veras conmigo—le lanzó una mirada fulminante y entró a su alcoba.

—Que buen recibimiento por parte de mis hermanos, justo como esperaba—suspiró resignado y tomó sus pertenencias, dispuesto a instalarse en el apartamento.

Pasaron algunas horas. Kankurou reposaba en su cama y cuando se sentía muy relajado, llamaron a la puerta. Decidió pasarlo por alto y seguir recostado, pero los golpes se hacían cada vez más insistentes. Comenzaba a irritarse.

— ¿Qué no piensan abrir? —se quejó Kankurou.

—Para eso estás tú—comentó Gaara, fríamente.

"Ahora resulta que soy la sirvienta" Se levantó enfadado. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Shikamaru— ¿Qué quieres? —

—Vine a buscar a Temari, avísale que estoy aquí—

"Hasta este sujeto me da órdenes, es el colmo" —Espera justo ahí—cuando iba a buscar a Temari, ella salió de su dormitorio.

— ¡Que maleducado eres, Kankurou! No lo invitaste a pasar-se acercó al chico para besarlo en la mejilla-Ya podemos irnos, Shikamaru—sonrió.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, Temari? —

—A ti que más te da-ignoró a su hermano- Regreso tarde, tendrán que buscar algo de comer por su cuenta, no tuve tiempo de encargarme de eso. Cuida bien de Gaara. Hasta luego—

"¿Haré de niñera?" —Temari sabes que no tengo ni idea como cocinar y Gaara menos, ¿Qué se supone que haremos? —

—Ya están grandecitos y deben aprender a tomar esas responsabilidades. Un día me casaré y se quedarán solos—

—Como si alguien fuera a sopor…-Temari lo miró con el ceño fruncido-Es decir, como tú digas hermanita linda—rió nervioso.

Shikamaru no hacía ningún comentario, pero estuvo tentado a reír en varias ocasiones.

—Así me gusta-puso las manos en su cadera-Verás que ya se las arreglaran. Ya he perdido suficiente tiempo, nos vamos ya—salieron de la casa.

—Cada vez se vuelve más insoportable-regresó junto a Gaara-Tenemos problemas, Temari se fue con el tal Nara y nos dejó sin comer, ¿Cuál es el plan? —

—Buscar algo, obviamente. Conozco algunos lugares por aquí. Podemos comer ramen—

— ¿Ramen? Pues si no queda más-su estómago hizo un sonido-Démonos prisa, no he comido desde hace horas y comienza a darme hambre—

—Espero tengas dinero—

— ¿Tú no tienes?-lo miró preocupado-Se supone que eres el Kazekage…—

—Temari se encarga de las finanzas, ¿ya se te olvidó? —

—Mujer desconsiderada, se va y ni siquiera deja con que comprar comida. ¡Qué pésima hermana tenemos! —cuando terminó de decir esto, sintió como le daban un golpe en la cabeza.

—Apenas me voy y hablas mal de mí, ¡cobarde!-se dirigió a Gaara-Aquí tienes, hermanito-le entregó una pequeña bolsa-Es dinero suficiente para que compren lo que necesiten. Yo volveré para la hora de la cena, probablemente—

—Bien, cuídate y no hagas nada malo—

—Lo mismo va para ustedes. Encárgate de que Kankurou se porte bien—

—Lo mantendré en orden—

—Confío en ti, Gaara—

"Al final, resulta que el niño soy yo" Se tocaba el lugar donde había sido golpeado—Con tanto golpe me vas a dejar tarado, Temari—

—Creo que ya es tarde para decir eso— sonrió y se marchó definitivamente.

—Que comentario tan malintencionado—

—Te lo buscaste al hacerla enfadar—sentenció Gaara.

—Todos están en mi contra-suspiró-Mejor vamos a comer ramen—

—Sí, para que dejes quejarte. Con la boca ocupada es menos probable que lo hagas—

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((El amigo que encontré )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha. Había mucha gente que salía de compras, igual que él. Miraba hacia el aparador de una tienda de armas, cuando escuchó una voz bastante familiar.

— ¡Hola, Neji!-gritó Tenten desde la acerca del lado contrario-Espera un poco, enseguida estaré contigo—cruzó la calle rápidamente.

—Hola, Tenten. ¿Qué haces por aquí? —

—Salí a caminar un rato y tuve la suerte de encontrarte -sonrió-¿A dónde vas? —

—Tengo que comprar algunas cosas—

—Si quieres puedo acompañarte—

—Muy bien, ven conmigo. Primero quiero entrar a esta tienda. Necesito un nuevo juego de kunais—

—Yo puedo ayudarte con eso, se cuáles son los mejores en este momento—

—Lo dejaré a tu criterio—

Entraron a la tienda. Neji se detenía constantemente para mirar los kunais, pero Tenten pasaba todos de largo, parecía que ya sabía lo que estaba buscando.

El shinobi levantó un estuche—Me agradan estos—

Tenten los tomó para examinarlos—Son buenos, pero ahora que eres ANBU los requerimientos son distintos-miró de arriba abajo el estante-Estos son los indicados, la punta es perfecta y son más ligeros que los que tú elegiste—

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Tenten— sonrió ligeramente. Le parecía interesante que su amiga fuera tan diestra en cuestión de armas.

—No fue nada. Es bueno ser de utilidad de vez en cuando—río.

—Iré a pagarlos, ¿no necesitas nada? —

—No, estoy bien abastecida por un largo periodo—

Neji asintió y fue hasta la caja para pagar sus nuevos kunais. Después de eso salieron de esa tienda, para entrar a una farmacia.

—Compraré algunas medicinas y otros aditamentos de primeros auxilios—

—Yo te traeré algunas vendas, tú busca lo demás, Neji—

—De acuerdo, nos vemos en la caja—

Se separaron para encontrar más rápidamente lo que Neji necesitaba. Tardaron poco tiempo y se dirigieron a la siguiente tienda.

—Tenten, yo…—

—Si lo sé, artículos de uso personal, te esperare en la revistería—

El chico se sintió complacido de que su amiga comprendiera la situación. Una vez que hizo sus compras, se reunió con la kunoichi.

— ¿Cuándo sales de misión, Neji? —

—Este lunes. Por eso debía comprar provisiones y…hay una visita muy especial que quiero hacer. Esa misma semana es el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre y probablemente no regrese para entonces. Quisiera ir a verla el día de hoy—

—Entiendo. Ya sé cuál es la siguiente tienda que debemos visitar—tomó a Neji de la mano.

Su última parada fue la florería Yamanaka. Ino ayudaba en la tienda ese día y para que no estuviera sola, Chouji se había ofrecido a hacerle compañía.

—Chouji, lleva estos sacos de tierra al almacén, por favor. Son algo pesados para mí —

—Sí, enseguida lo hago—

—Eres de gran ayuda, Chouji—

—Es un placer, Ino— sonrió y levantó los sacos con facilidad.

— Ten cuidado— "Chouji es un chico bastante fuerte, además de gentil"

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la florería, sacando a Ino de sus pensamientos.

—Bienvenidos, ¿en qué puedo…?-se detuvo-¿Neji-san, Tenten? —

—Hola, Ino- saludó Tenten-Necesitamos unas hermosas flores, ¿Qué nos recomiendas? —

—Depende de la persona que va a recibirlas—afirmó la rubia.

Se quedó pensativa—Son para una mujer muy importante en la vida de Neji—

"Esto me huele a romance" —Claro, justo nos acaban de llegar unas rosas preciosas—

— ¿Te parece, Neji? —

—Rosas estará bien. Quiero una docena de rosas blancas—

— ¿Seguro?-preguntó Ino-¿No las prefieres rojas? —

—No, blancas es mejor—confirmó el joven.

"Como se nota que el pobre no sabe de esto" —Enseguida te haré un ramo precioso—reunió las doce rosas, para luego llevarlas hacia una mesa. Le cortó los tallos, retiró las espinas, las acomodó estéticamente y las envolvió en celofán, colocándoles un lindo lazo.

— ¡Que buen trabajo, Ino! —

—Gracias, Tenten. Ese es uno de mis talentos—sonrió un poco altiva-Aquí tienes, Neji-san—

—Te lo agradezco-tomó las rosas y pagó su precio-Vámonos, Tenten—

—Sí. Nos veremos luego, gracias por el bonito arreglo—salieron de la florería.

— ¿Esos eran Neji y Tenten? —preguntó Chouji, que salía del almacén.

—Precisamente ellos. Creo que después de todos estos años ha surgido el amor-rió-No me extraña, después de todo son compañeros de equipo desde hace mucho—

—Entonces, ¿crees que puedan darse relaciones amorosas entre compañeros de equipo? —

—Definitivamente—dijo con seguridad.

—Es bueno que lo pienses-sonrió con las mejillas algo rojas-¿Quieres salir a comer? Yo invito—

—Acepto con gusto, ya es hora de cerrar-cambió el letrero de la puerta-¿A dónde iremos? —

—A donde prefieras. Hoy tengo ganas de consentirte—

—Eso suena muy bien. Ya sé a dónde quiero ir. ¡Vamos! —agarró a Chouji por el brazo y salieron juntos del establecimiento.

Ino lo guió hasta un restaurante muy agradable, donde servían deliciosos platillos que estaba segura le gustarían a su amigo.

—La comida aquí es deliciosa, te va a encantar—

—Lo que importa es que estoy contigo, Ino-le abrió la puerta-Las damas primero—

—Se lo agradezco, caballero…-entró- Buscaré una buena mesa- inspeccionó el lugar- ¡Ahí está Sakura! Y no se encuentra para nada sola—apuntó hacia una mesa cercana.

—Deberíamos ir a saludar-Chouji llegó hasta donde estaba la pelirrosa y su acompañante. Ino lo siguió de cerca- Hola Sakura, Kiba. Que gusto verlos—

— ¡Que hay, Chouji!, ¿cómo te va? —saludó Kiba.

—Hola, Ino. ¿No me vas a saludar? —comentó Sakura con el ceño algo fruncido.

—Es que no esperaba verte aquí, Sakura— confesó la rubia.

—Pues lo mismo digo. Me tomas por sorpresa—

—Pero ya que estamos los cuatro, deberíamos sentarnos juntos-dijo Kiba- Podemos cambiarnos a una mesa más grande. Acabamos de llegar y aún no ordenamos—

—Esa es una excelente idea-lo secundó Chouji-¿Les parece, chicas? —

—Sí—contestaron ambas.

Se sentaron en una mesa de mayor tamaño y poco después ordenaron. Disfrutaron de la comida y durante el postre, iniciaron una conversación más animada. Chouji y Kiba hablaban sobre "cosas de hombres", mientras Ino aprovechaba para interrogar a Sakura.

—Dime una cosa, Frentona, ¿estás saliendo con Kiba? —

—En serio que no se te quita lo entrometida, Puerca. Si tanto te interesa, te diré que nos hemos visto estos últimos días luego del festival. Aunque no lo creas, Kiba es un chico muy interesante y tenemos algunas cosas en común—

—Me alegra escucharlo. Es bueno que intentes salir con otro chico. Ya fueron muchos años tras el mismo—

—Hago exactamente lo que tú haces. Viniste aquí con Chouji y a mi parecer, es una cita—

Rió disimuladamente—Deja de decir cosas absurdas, esta es una salida de amigos común y corriente. Habríamos venido con el bobo de Shikamaru también, pero desde que esa mujer llegó a la aldea no hace otra cosa que estar con ella. Vaya amigo—bufó.

—Y eso no te tiene nada contenta, ¿cierto? No pensé que fueras tan celosa, Cerdita—

—No lo malinterpretes, Frentezota, no son celos. Me siento un poco… traicionada, es todo. No sabía nada de su relación antes de ese festival y tengo que aceptar de un momento a otro que son inseparables. No tiene lógica para mí—

—Shikamaru siempre ha sido reservado, no me extraña que no haya dicho nada acerca de su romance con Temari—

—Supongo. Como sea, para que lo sepas, yo no me he rendido con Sasuke-kun todavía. Tengo mucho más que dar—levantó el rostro en una expresión arrogante.

—Pues si tú no te rindes, yo tampoco lo haré. No perderé las esperanzas del todo hasta que no me entere de que está enamorado de alguien más—

—Eso es lo que quería escuchar, Sakura. No es divertido si no tengo a mi rival número uno—

—No te lo pondré así de fácil, Ino- sonrió- A pesar de que tomé esa decisión, me gustaría seguir viendo a Kiba. Congeniamos de maravilla y quién sabe, tal vez lleguemos a ser grandes amigos—

—O algo más-la empujó con el codo- No hay que cerrarle las puertas al verdadero amor por una ilusión…—

—Que poética sonaste-rió- Espero que sigas ese consejo, veo a cierto jovencito bastante interesado en ti—miró a Chouji de reojo.

Ino casi se ahoga. Comenzó a toser—En serio que ya te volviste loca. Somos los mejores amigos, estoy segura que me ve más como su hermana que como una novia—

—Si tú lo dices…-suspiró- En fin, mejor hablemos de otra cosa. Ya me canse de tus mentiras—

—Que tonta eres, Sakura—la miró con expresión de enfado, con lo que ambas se pusieron a reír.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((El amigo que encontré )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Shikamaru y Temari paseaban en el centro comercial. La chica lo había llevado a todas las tiendas de ropa y había comprando en la mitad de ellas. El shinobi cargaba un montón de bolsas, mientras Temari seguía mirando los aparadores.

— ¡Adoro Konoha! Las tiendas de aquí tienen cosas muy lindas—

— ¿Podríamos descansar un poco? Se me acabaron los brazos—

— ¡Lo siento, Shika-kun! –le ayudó con algunas bolsas- Creo que es suficiente por hoy, descansemos en esa banca—

—Por favor…—se dejo caer, soltando las bolsas- Eres una compradora compulsiva—

—No lo soy, tenía que aprovechar que estoy en tu aldea. Su concepto de la moda es mejor que el de Suna—

—Da lo mismo que te pongas, de todos modos te ves bonita—

—No digas eso- se sonrojó muy ligeramente- Ustedes los chicos no entienden de ropa—

—No, pero entiendo lo que me gusta y tú me gustas como sea—

—Shikamaru…-le acarició el rostro-Lo conseguiste, no volveremos a ir de compras—

"Estuvo cerca. Otro día como hoy y tendré que hacer misiones sin descanso por el resto del año" —Me ha dado hambre, te invito a comer—

—Lo mismo digo, comprar es muy cansado y provoca un apetito terrible—

Decidieron ir a un puesto de comida rápida. Cuando terminaron de comer, siguieron caminando por el centro comercial. Temari comenzó a sentirse algo perturbada.

—Me preocupan mis hermanos. No sé si podrán valerse por ellos mismos—

—Tú lo dijiste, ya están grandes. Todo estará bien, no pienses demasiado en ello—

—Me sorprende la forma en que siempre estás tan tranquilo, Shikamaru—

—Y a mí como te preocupas demasiado, Temari— puso en el suelo las bolsas que llevaba.

—Supongo que eso nos hace el uno para el otro. Nos complementamos—

—Y aunque no lo hiciéramos, se que eres para mí. No tengo que buscar una explicación—

—Me encanta cuando dices cosas como estas-le rodeó el cuello con los brazos-Te quiero tanto…—

Rodeó la cintura de la rubia—Y yo a ti, aunque seas una problemática sin remedio—Temari iba a replicar, pero el chico atrapó sus labios en un beso.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((El amigo que encontré )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Los hermanos de la Arena se encontraron con Naruto cuando llegaron al Ichiraku, tal y como era de esperarse.

— ¡Gaara, Kankurou!-gritó el rubio-Que bueno que los veo, siéntense conmigo, datte bayo—

—Hace tiempo que no te veía, Naruto- comentó Kankurou-¿Cómo has estado? —

—De maravilla, datte bayo. Cada día más cerca de ser Hokage— sonrió zorrunamente.

—Eso sería interesante. Los dos grandes amigos, Kazekage y Hokage de sus aldeas. Quién lo diría—

—Suena genial, ¿verdad, Gaara? No desesperes, dentro de poco lograré mi propósito—

—Sí, lo sé, Naruto—

— ¿Y tu amiga del cabello de chicle? Siempre estabas con ella—Kankurou bostezó, restando importancia a su pregunta.

—No tengo idea. Hoy no la he visto, datte bayo—

—Pero creí que te gustaba. Si no estás pendiente de sus movimientos, nunca podrás conquistarla. Cuando tengas problema con eso, déjame ayudarte. Soy todo un seductor—

Soltó una carcajada—No te molestes, ya estoy superando a Sakura-chan. Me di cuenta de que no es la chica correcta—

— ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión, Naruto? —preguntó Gaara.

—Aunque no lo parezca, también he crecido. Comprendo que si antes no se dio algo entre los dos, no tiene por qué darse ahora, datte bayo. Merezco estar con alguien que me quiera por lo que soy—

—Tienes razón, si no te acepta como eres, significa que no te quiere de verdad—volvió a intervenir Gaara.

—Sí, estoy convencido de que nunca podremos ser más que amigos. Ya no me molesta que sea así, pues quiero olvidarme de cómo me hace sentir—

—Si te soy sincero, no sé qué rayos le ves. Es una chica con mal carácter, nada bonita y con un cuerpo nada espectacular. Hay mejores chicas en tu aldea, créeme—

—Muchos me han dicho eso, Kankurou. Lo que yo pienso y siento por Sakura-chan va mas allá de su apariencia, datte bayo—

—Eres un superficial—

—Ya, ya, perdón, Gaara—

Naruto rió, pero después volvió a ponerse serio—Intento alejarme de ella cuanto me es posible, porque si no lo hago me será más difícil olvidarla, datte bayo. Por eso a veces me porto indiferente y algo distante, como en el festival al que fuimos—

— ¿Y eso no le molesta a la feíta? —le cuestionó Kankurou.

—No estoy seguro. Espero no hacerla sentir mal, pues no es mi intención. Me dolería lastimarla, es cierto, pero no por eso tengo que olvidarme de mis propios sentimientos. He estado demasiado tiempo persiguiendo a Sakura-chan, sin recibir ni siquiera una pequeña señal de aceptación de su parte—

—Pues esa chica se lo pierde. Lo mejor es encontrar a alguien que si valga la pena—Kankurou trataba de aconsejarle.

—Lo peor es que creo que ya la tenía, pero estaba tan cegado con Sakura-chan que no me di cuenta-se entristeció- Creo que no hubiera podido hacerla feliz. Nadie se merece ser plato de segunda mesa—

—Muy cierto. Ánimo, Naruto, ya encontraras a una chica que sea dulce y linda—

—Eso espero, Kankurou. Suficiente de charlas, ¿no vinieron a comer, datte bayo? —

—Con todo este lio amoroso se me había olvidado el hambre que tengo… ¡Un tazón de ramen, por favor! Naruto paga la cuenta—

— ¡No seas abusivo, Kankurou! A duras penas puedo con mis gastos, datte bayo—

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer por un amigo que te escucha y aconseja—lo chantajeó.

—De acuerdo, ¡pero únicamente pagaré ese, datte bayo! —

—Es un trato-le entregaron su comida-¡Buen provecho! —

— ¡Uno más para mi, por favor! Y uno para Gaara. También puedo invitarte si quieres, datte bayo—

—No te molestes, Naruto—

—No es molestia. Somos buenos amigos, Gaara—

—Gracias—sonrió. Naruto siempre se mostraba animado y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Lo contagiaba de su entusiasmo y le hacía sentir que los amigos son lo más valioso que existe en el mundo.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((El amigo que encontré )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ambos corrieron intensamente, sin detenerse ni un momento. Estaban el uno frente al otro, sin decir nada, sólo entrelazando sus miradas. Por inercia habían llegado al parque donde se habían abrazado por primera vez, o al menos eso pensaban ellos. Sus cuerpos se encontraban separados por una corta distancia, la cual desapareció ante los pasos decididos de Sasuke.

—Hinata, he vuelto—

—Yo igual, Sasuke—

Se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos, que se hicieron eternos. Se miraban como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían. El cuerpo de Hinata temblaba ligeramente y Sasuke tenía la garganta seca.

—Por fin… puedo entender…por qué me sentía así cada vez que te veía... —le resultaba complicado articular cada palabra.

— _¿Uh? Bueno, no importa, siempre y cuando no te moleste…dime, ¿qué tal va todo? —_

— _¿Todo? — la miró nuevamente con expresión confundida._

—_Me refiero a tu vida, Sasuke-san—_

— _¿Estás interesada en mi vida? —le costaba trabajo creer eso._

—_Por más inusual que te pueda parecer, sí. Tal vez no nos conocemos mucho, pero cuando te miró siento algo extraño dentro de mí, es como si te conociera más de lo que creo y como si…fueras parte importante de mi pasado—_

_El chico la miró muy sorprendido._

—_Entiendo que lo que acabo de decirte puede resultarte difícil de entender, pero creí que debía decírtelo, porque es la verdad…y no puedo evitar sentirlo…—_

_Se produjo un silencio que empezaba a incomodar a Hinata._

—_Es curioso-por fin se decidió a decir el chico Uchiha- Yo siento algo parecido cuando te veo y hablo contigo, es como si quisiera recordar algo…pero no sé qué es…—_

_Ahora fue ella quien lo miro con sorpresa._

—Descubrimos que es lo que nos unía… logramos recordar esa parte que hacía falta—para Sasuke no era mucho más sencillo hablar.

—Nos conocimos cuando teníamos 5 años, en este mismo parque. Yo estaba sola, ocultándome de los demás niños y tú fuiste el único que se acercó a mí. Ahora puedo recordarlo con claridad—

—_Hola… ¿por qué no estás jugando con los otros niños?_ — p_reguntó, intrigado._

—_Es que…yo…yo no tengo con quien jugar y no quiero molestar a nadie…_—_agachó su carita y la puso sobre sus rodillas que mantenía flexionadas y abrazadas._

—_Sí quieres, yo puedo jugar contigo_—

_Levantó el rostro y una sonrisa apareció en sus pequeños labios._

—_En serio… ¿tú quieres que juguemos juntos?_ —

—_Sí…yo puedo ser tu amigo, así ya no estarías siempre aquí solita"_ —_se sonrojó levemente._

—_Me gustaría mucho ser tu amiga…y que jugáramos juntos todos los días_—_ella también se había sonrojado pero con más intensidad._

— _¡Entonces así será! A partir de ahora tú y yo seremos amigos_—l_e tendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie._

—_Gracias…_—_aceptó la mano de su nuevo amigo y le sonrió una vez estuvo de pie._

— _¿Qué te parece si vamos a los columpios? Yo podría empujarte…mmm…-se quedó pensativo- ahora que me doy cuenta, no me sé tu nombre_—

—_Ni yo el tuyo…pero mi nombre es Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata…_—

—_Uchiha Sasuke_—

—Desde ese día fuimos inseparables. Jugamos juntos a diario y nos hicimos los mejores amigos. Confiábamos ciegamente en el otro—concluyó Hinata.

—También lo recuerdo. Ya lo había visto antes en mi cabeza, pero creí que era un sueño. Por fortuna, es mi realidad—

—Me gustaría que siguiera siendo igual. He recuperado a mi mejor amigo que perdí, no quisiera dejarlo ir de nuevo—

—Siento lo mismo, fuiste un gran apoyo para mí en ese entonces y creo que lo puede ser en este momento. Todo tiene sentido…—

—Igual para mí. Comprendo por qué te detuve cuando…—

—No hablemos de eso, una parte del pasado a la vez. Hoy sólo quiero centrarme en esto—

—Perdona…—

—No te disculpes, no has hecho nada malo, sino todo lo contrario—

—Aún me cuesta creer que esto sea cierto, es tan impresionante…casi mágico—

—Sí y nos pasó en el momento más inesperado. Un problema entre los dos fue lo que desató mis recuerdos—

—Es verdad. Ese sentimiento de haberte fallado fue lo que me llevó a esa parte de nuestra vida que dejamos en el olvido—

Sasuke desvió su mirada durante unos segundos, dejando que su mente siguiera viajando. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando volvió a mirarla.

—Oujosama…—

Hinata lo vio con impresión, pero reaccionó casi de inmediato.

—Senshi…—ambos rieron al hacerse presente el recuerdo de cómo solían llamarse de pequeños y la razón por la que comenzaron a hacerlo.

—_Sabes, Hinata. Cuando te veo me parece que eres una hermosa princesa. Por eso, pienso llamarte Oujosama_—

—_Gracias, Sasuke-se sonrojó- Entonces tú serás el valiente y audaz guerrero que siempre estará a mi lado para protegerme. Mi Senshi_—

—_Cuenta con eso, nunca voy a dejarte sola, mi Hinata Oujosama. Te protegeré sin importar lo que pase_—

_Hinata sonrió, se sentía muy feliz. Tomó a Sasuke de la mano y se fueron caminando._

—Hace mucho tiempo que no reía de esta forma y no me sentía tan bien—admitió el joven pelinegro.

—Todo eso ocurrió antes de entrar a la Academia, la razón por la que dejamos de ser amigos la conoces de sobra—Hinata se puso seria.

—Sí…ambos pasamos por momentos muy duros y pérdidas irreparables. Supongo que el dolor fue más fuerte que nuestro lazo de amistad—

Comenzó a llorar—Me da mucha tristeza pensar que puede estar contigo en esos tiempos tan difíciles para ti y en cambio sólo me hice a un lado. Soy muy cobarde, perdóname—

—Yo fui un idiota por sacarte de mi vida, todo habría sido diferente si te hubiera tenido a mi lado—la abrazó.

—Nada de eso importa ya, las cosas suceden por algo y afortunadamente el destino nos vuelve a unir. No quiero que nos separemos otra vez, Senshi…—

—Nunca más, Oujosama—

Se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas. Ambos habían encontrado a una persona muy valiosa y que pensaron nunca recuperarían.

—Tú siempre secaste mis lágrimas y me hiciste sentir bien cada vez que pensaba que no podía continuar. Fuiste mi amigo incondicional y gracias a ti seguí adelante. En el fondo, siempre quise ser más fuerte por ti—

— _¿Qué pasó ahora?... ¿Por qué lloras, Oujosama? _—

—_Es que…-la niña sollozaba-Otou-san me regañó de nuevo…Dice que cada vez lo hago peor y que soy una desgracia para la familia_—_la pequeña rompió en llanto, lo que provocó que su acompañante la estrechara contra él._

—_No llores por favor. Las niñas lindas como tú no deben llorar, Oujosama. Yo sé lo mucho que te esfuerzas y estoy seguro que un día serás la mejor_—

— _¡Gracias, Senshi! Y yo sé que un día tú serás el mejor y todos se darán cuenta_—_se limpió el rostro mojado con el pañuelo y dejó ver una sonrisa._

—_Hay que esforzarnos para lograrlo, pero lo importante es que estaremos juntos para ayudarnos, ¿verdad? _—_el niño sonrió con entusiasmo al notar que logró que su amiga dejara de llorar._

—_Sí, los dos lo conseguiremos…juntos_—

_Los niños se pusieron de pie y se alejaron caminando, abrazados._

—Me diste fortaleza y esperanza para el futuro. Si soy la persona que ves en estos momentos, en parte es gracias a tu ayuda, Sasuke—

—Eras mi más grande motivación e inspiración para hacer las cosas. Cuando te olvidé, todo lo demás dejó de importar—

—Aquí comenzó todo hace muchos años y ahora es aquí donde decidimos continuar. Promete que no volveremos a perder esto que tenemos—le ofreció el dedo meñique.

—Es una promesa—enganchó su dedo con el de Hinata. Comenzó a reír repentinamente. Recordó la última promesa que habían hecho de esa forma.

—_Sabes, Sasuke Senshi, algún día deberé hacerme cargo de mi Clan, me lo ha dicho mi padre. Pero para eso tengo que ser muy fuerte, así seré digna de ser la líder—_

—_Lo conseguirás, estoy seguro. Hinata Oujosama será la mejor líder que haya conocido el Clan Hyuuga—_

_Se sonrojó—Muchas gracias. Me voy a esforzar para que sea posible—_

—_Así será-se quedo pensativo- Cuando seas líder, necesitaras a alguien que sea digno de ti para que te acompañe—_

—_Te refieres a…—_

—_Un esposo. Que sea fuerte, valiente y que pueda protegerte, además de que te quiera mucho—_

—_Yo nunca lo había pensado, pero creo que tienes razón—_

—_Oujosama, permite que yo sea ese hombre que permanecerá a tu lado como esposo. Te hago la promesa de que también me esforzaré para merecerte—_

—_Sasuke Senshi -sonrió- Me gustaría que los dos estuviéramos juntos siempre y esa es una buena manera—_

—_Entonces promete que cuando tengamos edad suficiente te casarás conmigo—puso el dedo meñique frente a ella._

—_Lo prometo—juntó su dedo con el de Sasuke._

— ¿Qué es tan divertido? —pregunto la chica con curiosidad.

—No es nada, Oujosama—le acarició la cabeza suavemente y la atrajo hacia él.

—Te comportas muy cariñoso, Senshi—sus mejillas adquirían color.

—Así era de niño, ¿no es cierto? No tengo por qué ser diferente, sobre todo cuando estemos a solas—

—En eso tienes razón, aun así me da algo de pena—sonrió nerviosa.

—Descuida, frente a los demás no te llamaré Oujosama ni te abrazaré…no demasiado—rió.

—Es bueno que lo digas, porque es algo sólo de los dos. Siempre fue así y no tiene porque cambiar—también rió.

Sasuke le extendió la mano—Como en los viejos tiempos—ella la aceptó y comenzaron a caminar bajo la caída del atardecer. El corazón de ambos estaba lleno de satisfacción.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((El amigo que encontré )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Tenten y Neji regresaron a la propiedad de los Hyuuga. Su objetivo era arribar al sitio destinado a ser la última morada de los miembros de la segunda rama del Clan.

—Es bonita la lápida de tu madre. Todo está muy bien cuidado, ¿vienes muy seguido?—

—No, de hecho vengo muy poco. Todavía me resulta difícil aceptar que la perdí—

—Entiendo. Siempre es así cuando se va alguien que amamos—

Se hincaron para orar por el descanso de la madre de Neji.

"Okaa-san, estoy aquí para mostrarte mis respetos. Como te lo había dicho, he procurado hacerme más fuerte y una mejor persona. Hinata-sama se encuentra muy bien y hemos podido reconciliarnos. Perdona que no la haya traído conmigo como te prometí la última vez"

Se quedaron ahí durante una hora. Luego se dirigieron a la mansión.

—Te agradezco mucho por acompañarme el día de hoy, Tenten—

—Gracias a ti por dejarme estar contigo. La pase muy bien y me dio mucho gusto poder visitar la tumba de tu madre—

— ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? —

—Lo siento, tengo algo que hacer-se sintió apenada- Pero nos vemos otro día, Neji—

—Cuando vuelva de la misión. Te acompaño a la puerta—

—Buenas noches y suerte. Sé que te irá bien, pero cuídate mucho—sonrió y luego se despidió de Neji con un beso en la mejilla. Poco después se marchó.

— ¿Otra vez con esa chica? Tú no entiendes, nii-san—la más pequeña de los Hyuuga apareció detrás de Neji.

—No sé a qué se refiere, Hanabi-sama—se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

—No finjas que no lo sabes-se enfadó- Creí que ya había dejado claro que no me agrada que esa chica esté cerca de ti. Se nota demasiado que está tratando de conquistarte y tú lo permites. No lo puedo creer—

—Se lo repito, somos amigos y compañeros de equipo. No hay nada entre los dos—

—Pero puede haber. Las chicas encuentran la manera de salir con la persona que les gusta—

—Parece que sabe mucho sobre eso, Hanabi-sama, ¿experiencia propia? —

— ¡No digas esas cosas, Neji!-se alteró-Hablamos sobre ti, no acerca de mí—

—Lo siento, Hanabi-sama. Continuemos con esta conversación en otra ocasion, me gustaría ir a descansar. Con su permiso—se retiró.

—No comprendes que lo hago por tu bien, nii-san—suspiró.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((El amigo que encontré )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

—Lamento llegar tan tarde, Lee, pero me encontré con Neji y pasamos la tarde juntos. No podía desperdiciar tan valiosa oportunidad—

—No te preocupes, Tenten, comprendo a la perfección y me alegro mucho—

—Todo es gracias a los ánimos que siempre me das-lo abrazó-Te prepararé la cena como agradecimiento—

—No hace falta, pero suena delicioso así que acepto-sonrió- El mayor agradecimiento que me puedes dar es mantenerte con esa expresión de felicidad que tienes en este momento—

—Todo va excelente con Neji, cada día que pasa me lleno de esperanzas. Me da miedo hacerme demasiadas ilusiones, pero es inevitable. Siento que a cada instante lo quiero con mayor intensidad—

—Es el amor, Tenten. Nunca pierdas tu fe, eso te permitirá seguir en el difícil camino que escogiste recorrer—

—Seguiré con la determinación que he conseguido gracias a mi mejor amigo. Ya no encuentro palabras para expresarte lo agradecida que estoy contigo, Lee—

—Descuida, lo sé de sobra—

—Ya me puse emotiva en exceso y me olvidé de la cena, enseguida prepararé lo que más te gusta—

— ¡Te ayudaré! No hay como cocinar con amigos—

— ¡Estoy de acuerdo! —

Entraron a la cocina. Se veían contentos y bastante entusiasmados.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((El amigo que encontré )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Llegaron a la mansión Hyuuga cuando apenas anochecía. Se quedaron hablando un poco lejos de la puerta principal.

—Gracias por regresarme mis recuerdos, Sasuke Senshi—

—Lo mismo digo, Hinata Oujosama—

—Dentro de poco me gustaría visitar a Itachi-san, por favor avísale—

—Se lo diré. Le dará gusto verte, al parecer él nunca olvidó nuestro pasado—

—Eso me alegra-sonrió-Es hora de que entre a casa, nos veremos pronto—

—Hasta mañana, Oujosama—la tomó entre sus brazos y la estrechó contra sí. Hinata no se resistió, por el contrario, correspondió el abrazo.

—Sigue siendo igual de cálido, Senshi—

Sasuke no respondió, un nuevo recuerdo inundaba su pensamiento.

—_Hay algo que me gustaría darte, pero no sé si quieras recibirlo—_

— _¿Qué es, Senshi? —preguntó con curiosidad._

—_Ya lo sabrás. Cierra los ojos, Oujosama—_

_Asintió e hizo lo que Sasuke le pidió. Él se acercó lentamente a Hinata y depositó en su mejilla un tierno beso._

—_Okaa-chan dice que los besos se dan a las personas que realmente aprecias, por eso quise regalarte uno mío—_

_La pequeña Hinata se tocaba la mejilla y sonreía._

—_Gracias por tu beso, lo guardaré en mi corazón_—

Sasuke se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de la chica, tomándolo entre sus manos. La joven mujer podía sentir el aliento del muchacho cerca de sus labios. Cuando estaba a punto de rozarlos, desvió su faz y besó a Hinata en la mejilla. Ella se sorprendió y enrojeció de inmediato.

—Guárdalo en tu corazón —se despidió con la mano y comenzó su camino de regreso a casa.

Hinata se quedó en el mismo lugar, notando como el chico desaparecía poco a poco de su vista. Una sonrisa se formó en su cara. Se dio la vuelta y entró a la mansión.

—Esa fue la razón por la que faltaste a tu palabra, Hinata-sama—Neji observaba desde una de las ventanas.

CONTINUARÁ…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((El amigo que encontré )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Realmente estuve bloqueada durante mucho tiempo y eso no me permitía actualizar. Por fortuna, la señora inspiración ha decidido sonreírme y volvimos a ser amigas.

Como dije al principio, espero que este capítulo resulte ser mágico y les agrade, además de aclarar algunas de las dudas que tenían.

Arashi, debo decirte que es el capítulo más largo que he hecho y sé que te agradará la idea de que así sea. Espero ansiosa tu opinión.

Muchas de las ideas plasmadas en esta entrega son de Kai-chan. Es un chico muy talentoso y que siempre me orienta y me impulsa a ser mejor. Espero que cuando leas como quedó, te guste. Si lo logro, me sentiré satisfecha.

En lo personal, lo tomo como mi regalo de cumpleaños, ya que me siento feliz de poderlo presentar en estas fechas.

Hice una encuesta para saber sus opiniones acerca de la pareja principal de este fic, si les interesa participar podrán encontrarlo en mi profile. ¡A votar se ha dicho!

Dudas, sugerencias, críticas, opiniones son bien recibidas. Es fácil, sólo deben dejar un review.

Agradezco mucho a los que han sido tan amables de dejarme uno. Me ayudan mucho. Por favor, no dejen de hacerlo.

Gracias pos su atención.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Umy Echizen


	8. Fiesta Inolvidable

¡Konbawa!

Capítulo número 8 de este fanfic al que tanto quiero, a pesar de que algunas veces lo abandono.

Me complace dedicárselo a las personas que me tuvieron paciencia, a las que me motivaron, a las que aportaron sus ideas y a todos aquellos que creen en mí.

Deseo regalarle esto a alguien que quiero y admiro mucho aunque jamás nos hemos visto. Junsu, fuiste mi mayor motor para decidirme a terminar este capítulo. Esto es tuyo también.

Mil gracias a mis valiosos amigos y lectores. Como ya he dicho, sin ustedes, este fic no sería posible.

Naruto no me pertenece en lo absoluto, es únicamente del señor Kishimoto, es más que evidente.

Es Tiempo para el Amor: Sentimientos en blanco.

"**Fiesta Inolvidable"**

Neji partió en la madrugada de ese lunes, sin comunicárselo a Hinata. Evitó tener demasiado contacto con ella el domingo, por lo que se pasó el día evadiéndola. Esa mañana, la dulce chica de cabello largo y azulado se levantó con la esperanza de poder hablar con él con más calma y conseguir ser perdonada completamente por cancelar sus planes sin previo aviso. A pesar de que el chico le había dicho que no le diera importancia, se sentía intranquila. Entró al comedor para desayunar, encontrándose con su padre y Hanabi.

— Buenos días, otou-san – saludó Hinata con respeto.

— Buenos días, hija.

— ¿Hoy tampoco nos acompaña Neji onii-chan en el desayuno? – preguntó a su padre, pero Hanabi fue quien contestó.

— Se fue a su misión muy temprano, onee-san.

— ¿Tenía una misión? – la noticia le resultó desconcertante.

— Por supuesto, y de suma importancia. Lo más seguro es que tarde al menos dos semanas en volver – esta vez fue su padre el que intervino.

— Yo…no lo sabía. Ayer tuve una pequeña charla con él, pero no me dijo algo al respecto.

— Seguramente lo olvidó con tantas cosas que tenía que hacer, onee-san.

— Sí, probablemente fue eso – comentó más para ella que para su hermana. Recordó la conversación sostenida el día anterior.

_Hinata entró a la mansión luego de que Sasuke se fuera. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la habitación de Neji. Era crucial disculparse por su falta. Tocó a la puerta, siendo recibida por un lacónico joven. _

— _Perdóname, Neji onii-chan. No pude acompañarte para hacer tus compras y no tuve la delicadeza de avisarte. No pretendo dar excusas, pero realmente fue algo que no pude dejar pasar y…_

— _No tienes que disculparte, no tenías ningún compromiso conmigo – dijo fríamente. _

— _Aún así, lo que hice no fue correcto y me gustaría reparar mi error, ¿Te gustaría que hiciéramos algo el día de mañana?_

— _Lo siento, he quedado de ver a Tenten – mintió – Nos veremos cuando regrese._

— _Que te vaya muy bien, Neji onii-chan – sonrió levemente y se dio la vuelta para volver a su alcoba._

Pero ciertamente, eso no sucedió. No se encontró con el joven ese día y por lo visto a él le parecía irrelevante comentarle los detalles de su prolongada ausencia. Desayunó de prisa y salió de la casa, tras hacer una reverencia.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Fiesta Inolvidable )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Un escuadrón ANBU recorría a toda velocidad el bosque terminal de Konoha. Los pensamientos de Neji corrían más rápido que su cuerpo. Estaba inquieto desde su última conversación con Hinata.

"¿Por qué le dije eso a Hinata-sama?" – se recriminaba. Mintió a su prima con respecto a ver a Tenten, pues en realidad debía ir a la oficina de la Hokage para repasar los últimos detalles de la importante misión que debía realizar, de la cual no le comentó.

Una mezcla de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento se apoderaron de su existencia. Se sintió estúpido por tener que mentir. Se comportó como un adolescente queriendo dar celos a la chica que le gusta y él ya había pasado esa etapa. Por más difícil que le resultara, debía comprenderlo. Su querida protegida estaba interesada en alguien y lo mejor que podía hacer era aceptarlo y alegrarse por ella. Con esa idea en mente, siguió avanzando por el espeso bosque. Esperaba que la dura misión que aguardaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí mantuviera su cabeza ocupada y sus pensamientos se alejaran por completo de la mujer que tanta perturbación le causaba.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Fiesta Inolvidable )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sasuke se levantó desde el amanecer para entrenar y liberar toda la euforia que tenía dentro. La noche anterior durmió como hace mucho no lo hacía, pues sentía como si le hubieran regresado una parte importante de su ser. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, tomó una larga y relajante ducha y se vistió con prendas cómodas. Entró a la amplia sala y se recostó sobre el fresco piso de madera. Miró hacia el techo, prefiriendo cerrar los ojos y pensar en la linda joven de ojos de luna que le había devuelto la esperanza a su vida.

— ¿Cómo te fue con Hinata? ¿Han vuelto a ser los mejores amigos? – la voz de Itachi resonó en la habitación, provocando que el menor de los Uchiha se levantara de un salto.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Itachi? – se acercó amenazadoramente a su hermano, sujetándolo por el cuello del yukata que llevaba – Sabías lo importante que era Hinata para mí… ¡Debiste recordármelo!

— En mi opinión, fue más especial que lo recordaras por tu cuenta – sonrió.

— Lo pasaré por alto únicamente porque me siento tranquilo y no pienso iniciar una pelea inútil contigo – lo soltó.

— Me siento contento de que estés de buen humor. Espero que tengas hambre, preparé el almuerzo. Sígueme – se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Luego de seguirlo, Sasuke se sentó y esperó a que Itachi pusiera la mesa y sirviera lo que había cocinado. Comieron sin iniciar una nueva conversación y en cuanto terminaron, Sasuke se levantó de prisa, agradeciendo por los alimentos y salió de la cocina. Por su parte, el hermano mayor limpió la mesa y llevó los platos sucios para lavarlos, tropezando y dejándolos caer. El menor regresó para presenciar lo ocurrido.

— ¿Qué explicación tienes para esto?

— Tropecé… – dijo, para luego agacharse y levantar los trozos de cerámica.

— ¿Y así te haces llamar ninja?– bufó – Estás perdiendo el toque, Itachi. Deberías salir de misión antes de que te vuelvas un bueno para nada – se marchó definitivamente.

— Lo sé, Sasuke, pero…ya no puedo… – comentó a pesar de que su hermano no podía escucharlo.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Fiesta Inolvidable )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ciertamente no comprendía la actitud de Neji. Pensaba que por fin habían arreglado su situación, pero si esto era verdad, el comportamiento reciente del chico le demostraba lo contrario. Decidió visitar a Temari. Esperaba que por fin pudieran conversar acerca de lo que le estaba sucediendo y la aconsejara. Sin mayores dificultades, arribó al hogar temporal de su amiga. Tocó el timbre y esperó. Segundos después, una rubia de resplandeciente sonrisa la recibía.

— Hinata, que gusto que vengas a visitarme. Pasa.

— Lo prometí, Temari. La casa se ve muy acogedora.

— Lo es. Existe una charla pendiente entre las dos, no creas que se me olvida. Siéntate, traeré algo de beber.

"Es por eso que estoy aquí"– Hinata asintió y ocupó un sofá.

Antes de que Temari llegara con las bebidas, un hombre alto y de caballera castaña apareció.

— ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte, Hinata-chan!

— ¡Kankurou-kun! – se abrazaron – Me alegra que hayas llegado.

— Igual yo, así tuve el placer de verte. ¿Has crecido? – sonrió travieso, a lo que Hinata respondió con una expresión de confusión.

— No hacía falta que te llamara, sabía que aparecerías de inmediato – la mayor dejó una bandeja con limonada sobre la mesa.

— Lógico, también quería verla. No debes ser egoísta, Tema-chan.

— Vuelves a llamarme así y te vas a olvidar de lo que es tener dientes…

— Como digas, Temari – comenzaba a sudar.

El Kazekage entró a la sala minutos después. Las peleas de sus hermanos siempre llamaban su atención. No esperaba encontrarse con su nueva amiga.

— Hola, Gaara-kun – saludó gentilmente.

— Hola, Hinata.

— Hermanos me parece que es momento de que…

— ¿Qué has hecho, Hinata-chan? Hace tiempo que no tengo noticias tuyas – interrumpió el joven marionetista.

— Pues yo…

Kankurou estaba muy interesado en conversar con Hinata, por lo que permaneció con ella durante toda la visita, impidiendo que las chicas pudieran conversar de temas personales. La peliazul pasó un buen rato, mas hubiera deseado poder contarle a Temari sus problemas del corazón. Ni hablar, sería en otra ocasión.

— Qué pena que tengas que irte Hinata-chan, estábamos en una parte interesante.

— Sí, pero tengo que encargarme de algunos asuntos en la casa Hyuuga. Prometo volver a visitarlos, Kankurou-kun.

— Tengo tu palabra. Hasta la próxima – volvió a su alcoba.

— Hinata, ¿sucede algo? – Gaara había notado la melancolía en la nívea mirada de Hinata desde el momento en que hicieron contacto visual.

— No, estoy bien… descuida… – sonrió para tratar de convencer al pelirrojo.

— Como digas – se dio la vuelta y siguió a su hermano.

— Perdona, no creí que este tonto quisiera quedarse tanto tiempo parloteando. Sin duda es imposible conversar en casa. Tal vez podíamos vernos en otro lado – se disculpó Temari.

— Podríamos ir a ese café que nos gustó, ¿Qué te parece mañana?

— Lo lamento, no puedo. He quedado con Shikamaru… pero podría cancelarle y…

— De ninguna forma – dijo tajantemente– Ya se dará la ocasión. Que te diviertas mañana, Temari.

— Gracias por comprender – la abrazó – Lo compensaré, lo juro. Cuídate y ya nos volveremos a encontrar.

— De eso estoy segura – abandonó la casa de los hermanos de la Arena y se apresuró para llegar a la propia.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Fiesta Inolvidable )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Tenten salió temprano de su hogar aquella mañana. No iba a entrenar ese día, puesto que había decidido dedicarse a restaurar la casa que habitaba. La primera parada fue el mercado de la aldea, ya que tenía que comprar algunos víveres. Posteriormente, se dirigió a un almacén para conseguir latas de pintura, madera y otros materiales. Justo cuando volvía, pasó por un campo de entrenamiento, encontrándose con Lee. El joven estaba empapado en sudor, con la ropa sucia y rasgada y las manos cubiertas de sangre y astillas. Respiraba agitadamente, apoyándose en el piso. Frente a él, había un poste destrozado. La kunoichi se acercó rápidamente, llamando la atención del shinobi. Intentó sonreír, pero ella le respondió con el ceño fruncido.

— Buenos días… querida Tenten.

— Buenos días – miró alrededor – ¿Te has pasado la mañana destrozando el campo?

— Parece ser que me dejé llevar. Estoy aumentando mi entrenamiento ya que Gai–sensei no ha regresado de su misión y no recibo sus asesorías.

— Lee, ya eres jounin y uno muy competente. Considero que es innecesario seguir entrenando con nuestro sensei todos los días.

— Sabes cuánto lo respeto y admiro, además de que le debo todo lo que soy. Me he propuesto firmemente seguir bajo su tutela hasta que pueda superarlo. Pero para eso falta mucho.

— Yo creo que ya lo has superado, pero seguro no piensas lo mismo. En fin, no permitiré que por esa idea te extralimites. Ve a descansar, pareces estar lastimado.

— Descuida, esto es nada – dijo levantando sus manos – Me quedaré unas horas más, hasta que crea que es suficiente.

— Te esfuerzas demasiado, podría hacerte daño. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

— Desde ayer en la tarde. No sabía qué hacer, por lo que vine a entrenar.

— ¡Suficiente! – gritó – Yo quiero ser fuerte, más fuerte que el día anterior y por eso diariamente me esfuerzo, pero nunca sacrificando mi salud o mi integridad. Sé que no soy la kunoichi con mayor fuerza o talento, pero de ninguna forma pienso quedarme atrás. Estoy convencida de que piensas igual que yo respecto a ti, pero no por ello debes tener este comportamiento irresponsable.

—He tenido entrenamientos peores con Gai-sensei.

—Y yo les he reprochado por ello muchas veces. Si tantas ganas tienes de estar activo, acompáñame. Voy a pintar y arreglar mi casa. Podrías ayudarme.

— ¿Por fin te decidiste a hacer un cambio?

—Llegó el momento, ha pasado una larga temporada.

Lee asintió y se levantó. Caminaron juntos hacia la morada de Tenten.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Fiesta Inolvidable )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hinata ingresó de prisa a la mansión Hyuuga. Cambió su ropa informal por un kimono bastante serio, recogió su cabello y sin tiempo que perder, se dirigió al salón más grande y lujoso de la casa. Era punto de reunión del Consejo del Clan. Como aspirante al liderazgo, una o dos veces al mes, según la consideración de los miembros, debía reunirse con los hombres pertenecientes al Honorable Consejo del Clan Hyuuga. Ellos se encargaban de adiestrarle y prepararle para tomar el puesto cuando Hiashi decidiera retirarse. Esto lo hacían desde hace casi dos años, cuando el padre de la chica les anuncio que ella sería su sucesora.

— Sabe bien que nunca hemos tenido a una mujer a la cabeza del Clan Hyuuga. Como primera candidata, un gran peso recae sobre usted. ¿Está dispuesta a sobrellevarlo, Hyuuga Hinata? – el más anciano del grupo hizo la pregunta.

—Definitivamente, Hisanobu-san – respondió firmemente. No era la primera vez que le hacían esa pregunta, pero tenía la impresión de que cada ocasión se convencía más de su respuesta.

— Comenzaremos con la sesión de hoy – dijo otro de ellos– ¿Leyó los pergaminos que le prestamos con anterioridad?

— Más de una vez, Hajime–san. He memorizado su contenido.

— Muy bien. Esos son los últimos que tienen que ver con historia y técnicas antiguas de la familia. Es indispensable conocer el pasado para enfrentarse al futuro. Será su responsabilidad transmitir esos conocimientos y legado a las generaciones venideras.

— Estoy consciente, Hitoshi–san. Quiero ser una matriarca comprometida con el bienestar de todo mi Clan.

Cerraron el círculo, dándole la espalda a Hinata por unos minutos. Cuando se deshizo, uno de los hombres que estaba al centro habló.

— Creemos que es tiempo de entregarle un pergamino que contiene las técnicas restringidas al Souke y en especial al líder de los Hyuuga. Dentro de unos meses cumplirá los dieciocho años y juzgaremos si su desempeño ha sido satisfactorio y es apta para suplir a Hiashi-sama cuando él lo considere prudente – anunció Hajime.

—Es vital que estudie esas técnicas, pues deberá dominarlas si se convierte en líder – agregó Hitoshi.

Se inclinó — Acepto y agradezco su consideración. Desde hoy me dedicaré a memorizar las enseñanzas del pergamino y ponerlas en práctica.

— No está de más decirle que ese pergamino es un tesoro para todos nosotros, por lo que debe cuidar los secretos ocultos ahí con su vida si es necesario. Si permitimos que lo tenga, es porque debe ser partícipe de su contenido.

— No tienen de que preocuparse, Hiroya-san. Lo devolveré en las mismas condiciones que me lo han entregado.

— En base a lo que aprendió a lo largo de estos años y las nuevas técnicas que aprenderá gracias a ese pergamino, será juzgada. Hemos puesto empeño en su preparación. Tenemos altas expectativas.

— Lo sé perfectamente, Hisanobu-san. Prometo no defraudarlos.

— Esperamos que le de honor y gloria a nuestro Clan – concluyó un hombre alto y de facciones austeras que se encontraba sentado al final de la línea.

— Es mi mayor deseo, Hisaki-san. No quiero decepcionar a mi padre ni a ninguno de ustedes o al resto de mi familia. Con permiso – se inclinó y salió de la habitación, asiendo firmemente el pergamino.

Buscaría un lugar seguro para guardarlo y mantenerlo a salvo de posibles perjuicios. Esa noche se dedicaría a estudiarlo, por el momento, deseaba salir a caminar. Necesitaba despejar su mente, para retener los nuevos conocimientos.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Fiesta Inolvidable )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

— No tenías que cargar todas las cosas, Lee.

— Soy un caballero, no me sentiría bien si te dejara todo el trabajo.

Rió — Gracias. Dame las bolsas de la comida, las pondré en la cocina. Ya vuelvo.

— De acuerdo, Tenten.

La chica acomodó los comestibles y buscó su botiquín. Luego de unos minutos, regresó junto a Lee y se dispuso a curar sus heridas y cambiar sus vendajes por unos limpios.

— Te lo agradezco, pero no debías molestarte.

— Te he curado tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta. Una vez más no hará alguna diferencia.

— Estaba reflexionando tus palabras en el campo de entrenamiento y creo que estás en lo correcto. Que quiera ser mejor no es justificación para maltratar mi cuerpo.

— Me alegra que hayas comprendido. Ambos tenemos muchos sueños y expectativas, las cuales cumpliremos.

— ¿Cuáles son las tuyas?

— Mis expectativas… – sus ojos se iluminaron – Quiero ser como Tsunade-sama. Ella es mi modelo a seguir, pues ha demostrado que una mujer ninja puede ser igual de capaz que un hombre.

— Sin duda es una meta muy significativa.

— Tuve la fortuna de tener en mi equipo a un maestro entusiasta y que siempre nos impulsó a seguir, a un joven que resultó ser un verdadero genio y al chico más perseverante y decidido que existe en el mundo. He aprendido mucho de ustedes y me he fortalecido con su ejemplo.

— Recibimos lo mismo de ti, Tenten. Creo que es la idea de un equipo, la retroalimentación.

— Cierto y gracias a eso, me siento llena de confianza. Quiero hacer una diferencia en mi aldea, ser reconocida por mis logros, valorada por mi dedicación y no me detendré hasta conseguirlo – terminó de hacer los vendajes.

— Confío en que lo que deseas pronto será una realidad.

— Quiero que mis padres y sobre todo mi abuelo se sientan orgullosos de mí, al igual que la aldea a la que le profeso lealtad – su mirada se tornó nostálgica.

— Tus padres saben la maravillosa hija que tienen y tu abuelo se enorgullecerá donde quiera que esté – puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

Sonrió — Eres como el hermano que nunca tuve, Lee. Me apoyas y das ánimos para continuar, además de que eres mi confidente. Te has vuelto parte de mi familia. Desde que mi abuelo murió, me he sentido muy sola y compartir mi tiempo contigo me hace muy feliz. Haces que esa soledad pase desapercibida.

—Te quiero como tal y como mi mejor amiga. Compartimos muchos momentos y lo que hay entre los dos no lo cambiaría por nada.

—Ni yo. Juntos conseguiremos nuestros sueños, que no son muy distintos. Ten por seguro que tus esfuerzos han rendido frutos, pues la mayoría de las personas que te juzgaban tan cruelmente ahora te respetan y admiran.

—Todo es posible a base de esfuerzo. Conoces mi filosofía… Incluso un perdedor puede vencer a un genio con trabajo duro.

—Lo has demostrado a lo largo de estos años.

—Tú también nos has dejado ver tus avances. Es cierto que no eres la mejor, pero sí la que tiene más determinación para serlo.

—Ninguno de los dos posee alguna técnica extraordinaria o un **Kekkei Genkai** que nos distinga, sólo contamos con el empeño que ponemos en nuestro entrenamiento.

— También creo que el trabajo duro puede derrotar al talento natural. No lo olvides.

— Eso es lo que me permite continuar con mis sueños.

— Hemos estado conversando por largo rato y no hemos comenzado con las labores. Si nos damos prisa, acabaremos de pintar hoy mismo.

— Es verdad. Primero afuera. Ha tenido el mismo color desde hace mucho. Nunca me gustó, pero mi abuelo parecía estar conforme con él. Es improbable que se moleste si la pinto de un color que me guste a mí.

Abrió la lata de pintura — Turquesa… se verá hermosa.

— Eso mismo creo yo. Llenará de vida mi desolado hogar.

— ¿Has considerado pedirle a tus padres que vengan a vivir contigo o ir a vivir con ellos?

— Sí, pero tanto ellos como yo tenemos la vida hecha en nuestras respectivas aldeas. De ninguna forma vendrían aquí y yo jamás podría dejar Konoha. Aquí están mis recuerdos y personas muy valiosas para mí.

— Como Neji…

— Neji…– suspiró – Él es una parte importante de mi razón para no poder marcharme. No soportaría estar lejos, ya es bastante difícil pasar tiempo a su lado. Si me fuera, sería totalmente imposible verlo.

— Supongo que vas a extrañarle durante el período que dure su misión.

— Eso creo, sin embargo, me dará la oportunidad de despejarme y pensar en otras cosas. Conseguir el cariño de Neji también es uno de mis objetivos, pero no por eso debo dejar lo demás de lado.

— Esa es la actitud, Tenten – levantó el dedo pulgar – Manos a la obra. Tú el lado izquierdo y adelante y yo el derecho y atrás. ¡Vamos!

— ¡Sí!

Se pusieron en acción. No tardarían mucho en terminar de pintar, por lo que después se dedicarían a las reparaciones del inmueble.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Fiesta Inolvidable )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Una nueva caída del atardecer en Konoha. Hinata estaba sentada cerca de la orilla del lago que visitaba con regularidad. Observaba con atención las ondas formadas por la suave brisa. Pensaba en Neji, no podía evitarlo. Las horas seguían pasando y la incertidumbre aumentaba. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas, ya no se encontraba sola.

— Quería verte – Sasuke estaba detrás de ella.

— Sabía que me encontrarías. Este es otro de los lugares que frecuentábamos de pequeños.

— Te gusta mucho venir aquí – se sentó junto a Hinata.

— El agua me calma…

— Tú eres como el agua, serena usualmente pero turbia a la menor provocación.

— No lo había pensado.

— No acostumbras pensar lo suficiente en ti, Oujosama.

Se quedó callada por varios segundos, reflexionando las palabras de Sasuke — Senshi… ¿Tienes calor?

— Un poco, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— Permíteme ayudarte – se puso de pie y dio unos pasos hacia el lago. En un ágil movimiento de su pierna, levantó una considerable cantidad de agua, arrojándosela en la cara al desprevenido shinobi.

Sin inmutarse y limpiando las gotas que caían por su rostro, avanzó hasta la chica — Me doy cuenta que también tienes calor – velozmente, se colocó tras Hinata, cargándola y lanzándola a una parte más profunda del lago.

— ¡Eso es trampa, Sasuke! – se quejó asomando la cabeza, para después toser.

— Parecías más acalorada que yo, pensé que eso te serviría. Lo siento – le ofreció la mano.

— ¿Eso creíste? Deberías poner la muestra – jaló al chico, haciéndolo caer también.

Se sumergió brevemente y luego sacó la cabeza — Supongo que esto nos pone en igualdad.

— Casi – le arrojó agua con las manos – Ya me siento satisfecha.

— Eres traviesa, Hinata Oujosama – nadó hasta llegar a la orilla, tomando a Hinata de la muñeca para que lo siguiera. Salió del lago y ayudó a que ella hiciera lo mismo, usando tanta fuerza que atrajo el cuerpo de la chica hacia el suyo, provocando una considerable cercanía. Estaba completamente mojada, pero el agua rodando por sus mejillas y su cabello empapado le daban un aspecto por demás hermoso – Definitivamente te sienta el agua...– le acarició el rostro.

— Lo mismo digo… – Sasuke sin duda era apuesto, pero la humedad de su cuerpo lo hacía más atractivo.

Se contemplaron algunos segundos, pero luego Sasuke desvió la mirada— Es mejor que te seques, no quiero que por mi culpa enfermes.

— Es verdad, pero no soy la única que puede enfermar. Apresúrate a cambiarte de ropa.

— Mi casa está cerca, no me preocupa – miro rápidamente a la joven, para luego desviar la mirada nuevamente – No es prudente que te marches en esas condiciones. Acompáñame, podrás cambiarte de ropa también.

— Es buena sugerencia. Puedo aprovechar la oportunidad para finalmente visitar a Itachi-san.

— Se he vuelto un debilucho, pero se alegrará de verte.

Corrieron hacia los territorios Uchiha tomados de la mano, ante las miradas de muchos curiosos. Llegaron en pocos minutos, siendo recibidos por Itachi, que esperaba en la puerta de la casa principal.

— Pero si es la dulce Hyuuga Hinata. Has cambiado. Déjame verte bien – se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de la joven, a lo que Sasuke reaccionó apartándolo de inmediato.

— No te pases de listo, Itachi.

— Ese es mi ototo, siempre pensando lo peor de las personas, ¿no, Hinata?

La chica rió, provocando que Sasuke frunciera el ceño.

— ¿Qué les sucedió? Están empapados.

— Un accidente en el lago… no preguntes.

— Vamos, Hinata. Te prestaré un poco de la ropa de Sasuke para que puedas cambiarte.

—Gracias.

— Igual tú, Sasuke. Ve a ponerte algo seco.

— No tienes que decírmelo.

Una vez que se mudaron de ropa, decidieron ir a la sala. Hinata miraba insistentemente al mayor de los Uchiha, hasta que se animó a iniciar una conversación.

— ¿Cómo estás, Itachi-san?

— ¿Tan pronto me perdiste la confianza?

— Lo siento… Itachi–kun.

— Así me gusta. Me encuentro bien, disfrutando del entorno familiar.

— Y perdiendo el tiempo en casa. No quiere volver a su vida como shinobi, aunque se lo he pedido varias veces.

— Eso ya no es lo mío, además Konoha no me necesita. Si dejara la casa, ¿Quién prepararía tus comidas, limpiaría y lavaría tu ropa?

— No sé si te has convertido en mi madre o en la sirvienta. Yo puedo hacer eso por mi cuenta, siempre ha sido así… – hizo una mueca casi imperceptible.

— Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido… – le puso la mano encima de la cabeza.

— ¿Les gustaría una taza de té? Si me lo permiten yo lo prepararé con mucho gusto.

— Gracias, Hinata. La cocina es toda tuya.

— No tardaré – se marchó.

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú mismo? – le reprochó Sasuke.

— Deseaba que bebieras algo hecho por ella. Yo no podría ponerle el mismo amor.

— Esas son tonterías…– desvió el rostro.

— Cuando dejes de negarlo lo comprenderás.

— A veces desearía que dijeras las cosas tal y como las piensas…

— ¿Que tendría eso de divertido?

— Idiota…

— El té está listo – anunció la chica, para después entregarle una taza a cada uno y sentarse al igual que ellos.

— Delicioso… tienes muy buen toque – comentó Itachi.

— Estoy acostumbrada. Solía prepararlo para mi padre y…Neji onii-chan…cuando entrenaban juntos.

— Eso lo explica. Cuando haces las cosas con amor salen mejor, ¿no crees, Hinata?

— ¿Amor? – se sobresaltó– Yo no…

— ¿No amas a tu padre? – la cuestionó el mayor.

— ¿Mi padre? Sí… por supuesto… – estaba nerviosa – Es que creí… no importa – rió, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

— Déjala tranquila, Itachi.

— No estoy molestándola, ¿o sí?

— Para nada… al contrario. Me entusiasma tener la posibilidad de que charlemos.

— Igual a mí. Mi hermano no es la persona con la mayor intención de conversar que pudiera encontrar.

Bufó — ¿De qué podría hablar contigo?… ¿De qué tan brillante quedó el pasillo o de lo bien que huele el detergente que usas?… no me interesa.

— Podríamos hablar de lo sucio que dejaste el baño esta mañana o de que ahora te esmeras más en tu arreglo personal para impresionar a cierta chica…

— ¡Eso es mentira! – se puso a la defensiva.

— Si no te gustan esos temas, tengo otros de mayor interés….

— ¡Cierra lo boca!

Hinata soltó una carcajada, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos — Es estupendo… que se lleven tan bien… como los hermanos que son…

—Como debe de ser – acarició la cabeza de Sasuke – Ya que a mi pequeño hermano le molesta tanto que hablemos sobre él, es preferible cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. Todo depende de ti, Hinata. Cuéntame que has hecho en todos estos años.

— Han pasado muchas cosas, pero creo que podría darte un resumen.

—No iré a ningún lado y tú tampoco – ambos rieron.

Sasuke sonrió. No podría negar que le resultaba muy agradable aquella escena. Hinata, su hermano mayor y él en la sala, conversando y riendo. Como cuando eran niños y no conocían el verdadero significado del dolor. Recuerdos de mucho antes de su separación vinieron a su mente y le brindaron calidez. Tenía la impresión de que era posible recuperar aquellos sentimientos y sensaciones.

Conversaron hasta que se hizo de noche y Hinata tuvo que irse. Sasuke la acompañó hasta la mansión Hyuuga.

— Fue muy divertido. Gracias por llevarme a tu casa.

— Perdona si Itachi se portó algo impertinente.

Negó con la cabeza — Me hace feliz que pueda ser como antes.

— Igual a mí. Buenas noches, Oujosama.

— Dulces sueños, Senshi.

Sasuke le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y regresó a su hogar.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Fiesta Inolvidable )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Shikamaru estaba solo en casa. Sus padres habían salido desde temprano y no volverían hasta el anochecer, por lo que había hecho planes con Temari para almorzar. Escuchó el timbre y enseguida bajó para abrir la puerta. Se decepcionó al ver que no se trataba de la rubia que esperaba.

— ¿Qué haces parada frente a mi puerta y con esa sonrisa que sólo pones cuando tramas algo, Ino?

— Es sencillo, estoy tramando algo. Debemos planear nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños, como todos los años.

— Esperaba que este año fuera diferente…

— ¿Qué lo hace diferente?.. ¿Que tienes novia?

— No recuerdo haberlo mencionado.

— No es necesario, no creas que no me doy cuenta de cómo has cambiado desde que ella está aquí. Luego del festival ya no supimos nada de ti y no te has tomado la molestia de pasar a saludarnos.

— No es algo que acostumbre hacer de todas formas.

— Pero al menos teníamos la certeza que era porque holgazaneabas en algún lugar o mínimo imaginábamos que tenías una misión importante. En cambio, sabemos que si no te vemos es porque estas con ella…– desvió el rostro, notoriamente molesta.

— No deberías enfadarte. Piénsalo detenidamente, si tuvieras novio, no te acordarías de nuestra existencia.

Ese comentario dejó sin armas a la rubia, por lo que regresó al tema inicial. De su bolso sacó una hoja en color lila.

— No vine a discutir, sino a hacer planes. Lo primero es decidir en dónde haremos la fiesta. Ya la hemos realizado en mi casa, en la tuya, en casa de Chouji, en casa de Sakura, en la antigua casa de Azuma-sensei, en el restaurante de barbacoa… – tomó aire – Este año deberíamos variar.

— Sinceramente a mí me da lo mismo. El lugar decídelo tú y yo estaré de acuerdo.

— Bien. Entonces el siguiente punto es… la comida. Estoy cansada de las mismas cosas. Hay que ser innovadores. ¿Alguna idea?

— Sí, que decidas que vamos a comer. Con que no lo prepares tú me conformo – bostezó.

— Haré como que no oí eso y pasaré a otro asunto. La decoración correrá a cargo de la Florería Yamanaka, como se ha hecho hasta el momento. Me encargaré de escoger los mejores arreglos.

—Que buena idea.

— ¿Verdad que sí? Teniendo eso, pasemos al tema de los invitados. Los amigos de siempre estarán bien.

— Además de Temari y sus hermanos.

— ¿Hermanos? Creí que únicamente venia acompañada del Kazekage.

— Kankurou llegó ayer. Imagino que querrá venir a la fiesta.

— Como sea. Nos falta la música. Había pensado contratar una banda, pero no estoy segura de si está contemplado en el presupuesto. Si no tenemos lo suficiente, habrá que improvisar con un reproductor y un par de discos.

— Mientras no sean canciones cursis de niñas puedes poner lo que te venga en gana.

— ¡¿Por qué te comportas como si no fuera tu fiesta también?! – se enfadó.

— Porque realmente me da lo mismo celebrar mi cumpleaños o no. Eres tú quien cada año hace un alboroto por eso. Detesto que hayas nacido un día después que yo y creas que por eso debemos celebrar nuestros cumpleaños juntos.

— Lo hago porque somos amigos y me gusta la idea de que al menos tengamos eso en común… – su rostro reflejó frustración.

— Perdón, Ino. Intentaré tomarlo más en serio.

Ino sonrió y siguió repasando su lista. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y Shikamaru se apresuró para abrir. Temari entró con algunas bolsas de comida. Se había puesto una sencilla blusa blanca, unos jeans y sandalias.

— Lamento la tardanza, no estaba segura de que comprar para el almuerzo – reparó en la presencia de la chica – Hola, Ino.

— Hola… – apretó el liviano papel que llevaba en las manos.

— ¿Qué hacían? – preguntó Temari con curiosidad.

— Preparativos para nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños. Cada año la celebramos juntos y este no va a ser la excepción – contestó Ino con aprensión.

— Es cierto, dentro de poco será tu cumpleaños, Shikamaru, mas no tenía idea de que ella está en la misma situación. Siendo así, me ofrezco como voluntaria para ayudar. Espero no te moleste, Ino. Realmente me gustaría ser parte de eso, ya que supongo que a este vago no le importa.

"En eso tiene razón" concedió Ino – Aquí tengo la lista. Revísala y dime si puedes ayudar con lo que tenemos pendiente.

La analizó detenidamente —Veo que no han conseguido un lugar. Déjenlo en mis manos, encontraré un sitio que satisfaga las necesidades de ambos.

— ¿En serio lo harías, Temari?

— Por supuesto, Ino. Este evento en verdad me interesa y colaboraré encantada para llevarlo a cabo.

— Gracias… – sonrió. Había juzgado mal a la chica – Un inconveniente menos, ya sólo falta la comida y la música.

— Eso podemos discutirlo durante el almuerzo, traje suficiente para los tres. ¿Te quedas a comer con nosotros, Ino? – puso las bolsas sobre la mesa.

— Me encantaría – ayudó a Temari a retirar la comida de las bolsas – Estoy ansiosa por oír lo que tienes en mente.

—Ya veras, será una fiesta inolvidable. Soy una experta en eventos sociales.

"Creo que después de todo si podrían llevarse bien. No sé si alegrarme o empezar a temer…"

— ¡No te quedes ahí parado, Shikamaru! – Ino lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Si no te apuras no te daré lo que traje especialmente para ti.

Shikamaru se sentó junto a las dos rubias para disfrutar del almuerzo.

Los siguientes días, Temari los dedicó a conseguir el lugar prometido y a encargarse de todos los preparativos que le habían sido designados.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Fiesta Inolvidable )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Las invitaciones fueron repartidas una semana antes del evento, para asegurar la asistencia de la mayor cantidad de invitados. Hinata recibió la suya una mañana de viernes. Hanabi observó aquel sobre lila que resaltaba entre el resto de la correspondencia, lo tomó y comprobó sus sospechas. Se dirigió inmediatamente al cuarto de su hermana.

— Llegó esto para ti – le entregó el sobre.

— Gracias – sacó la invitación y comenzó a leerla.

— Quiero ir a la fiesta de Ino y Shikamaru, onee-san – dijo con firmeza.

Detuvo su lectura para mirar a la menor— ¿Alguna razón en particular, Hanabi–chan?

— Se rumora que será muy divertida y sólo los mejores shinobis y kunoichis de la aldea asistirán. Por lo tanto, yo debo estar ahí. Eres amiga de ellos, consígueme una invitación.

— Soy muy amiga de Temari, sin embrago, mi relación con los chicos de la fiesta no es mucho mejor que la que podrías tener tú.

—No sé cómo lo harás, pero tienes que conseguirme una invitación a como dé lugar. Si lo haces, podrás pedirme un favor en el futuro. Considéralo, puede resultarte muy conveniente.

—Lo intentaré, mas no te lo garantizo.

—Con eso me basta – sonrió victoriosa – Casi lo olvido, asegúrate de que pueda llevar acompañante – se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

—No cabe duda de que Hanabi-chan es excelente negociante – dejó el documento sobre la cómoda y se preparó para salir. Había quedado con Temari para ir a tomar un café. La rubia ya la esperaba.

—Que bien que llegaras – la saludó con un abrazo – ¿Recibiste ya tu invitación para la fiesta?

—Sí, muchas gracias por invitarme.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, tienes que estar en ese evento.

—Con respecto a eso… Necesito pedirte un enorme favor, Temari.

— Lo que gustes, Hinata

— Mi hermana se empeña en ir a esa fiesta y quería pedirte una invitación para ella… y un acompañante que no tengo la menor idea de quién será.

— Eso no será problema, aún tengo algunas.

— Gracias. Este asunto de la fiesta parece ser importante para Hanabi-chan.

— Está creciendo, es normal que quiera relacionarse con los chicos mayores. Sin mencionar que la fiesta que estoy organizando será formidable.

— Se nota el esmero que estás poniendo en ella.

— Es importante. Mato dos pájaros de un tiro, celebro el cumpleaños de mi Shika–kun y con eso me gano un poco de la simpatía de su mejor amiga. Es perfecto, ¿no? Lo último que quisiera es tener problemas con Ino. Shikamaru no me lo dice, pero sé de sobra que le interesa que tenga una buena relación con sus amigos de toda la vida.

— ¡Eres una novia maravillosa! – se emocionó.

— No es para tanto – rió – Cuando tengas a un chico al que realmente quieras verás que te comportas igual. Con tu forma de ser, es más que obvio que te desvivirías por él.

Se ruborizó— Prefiero no pensar en eso…

La abrazó nuevamente — Mi pequeña amiga todavía tiene problemas del corazón, los cuales me tiene que contar justo ahora.

— Esperaba hacerlo, realmente necesito desahogarme.

— Con gusto te escucharé, quiero ayudarte.

Ino entró al establecimiento, localizando de inmediato a la novia de su amigo.

— Cuanto lamento interrumpir, pero debo llevarme a Temari – dijo sarcásticamente – Tengo un problema con unos detallitos de la fiesta.

— ¿Debe ser en este preciso momento? Hinata necesita de mí…

— Pues que espere. El sujeto de la banda que queremos contratar quiere que las dos estemos presentes para cerrar el trato.

— Si no fuera justamente lo que necesitamos, ignoraría sus tontas exigencias.

— Lo sé, por eso vámonos ya.

Miró a Hinata, avergonzada — Discúlpame, debes pensar que soy la peor amiga del mundo – se entristeció.

—Esa descripción no va contigo. Tranquila, quizá no era el momento para hablar. Mis problemas no son tan serios. Los solucionaré, es cuestión de tiempo.

— Ya veremos eso, la próxima vez te ayudaré. Gracias por comprender – se despidió con la mano y salió junto con Ino.

— Tal vez lo que siento está destinado a permanecer sellado en el fondo de mi corazón y nunca ser revelado…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Fiesta Inolvidable )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Pasaron los días y todo estaba listo para la fiesta más esperada. Ese sábado por la noche celebrarían el cumpleaños de Ino y Shikamaru. El lugar de la reunión era un salón de fiestas enorme y de muy buen gusto que contaba con un enorme y hermoso jardín, decorado con cientos de rosas rojas y blancas y una fuente de lo más elegante en el centro.

Hinata permaneció en casa esa semana. Se había dedicado por completo al estudio del nuevo pergamino y a perfeccionar sus técnicas. La invitación para Hanabi llegó al día siguiente de que se la pidió a su amiga, por lo que las dos hermanas asistieron a la fiesta. La mayor estaba ataviada en un lindo vestido blanco por encima de las rodillas y zapatillas a juego. La menor optó por un vestido negro, más corto que el de su hermana mayor y zapatos altos en el mismo color. En cuanto se presentaron en el lugar indicado, Hanabi desapareció, por lo que Hinata tuvo que entrar sola.

El interior del salón era amplio y estaba decorado con muchas flores, al gusto de la festejada. Los centros de mesa eran muy estéticos y bellos y a donde quiera que mirara, las flores predominaban. Los manteles eran de seda, en colores lila y olivo, para hacer alusión a los que celebraban su cumpleaños. Una larga mesa colocada estratégicamente ofrecía toda clase de bocadillos a los asistentes, así como refrescantes bebidas. Otra mesa de menor tamaño era la encargada de sostener el pastel de cinco pisos que compartirían. Junto al pastel, una nueva mesa recibía los regalos. La pista de baile hecha de madera fina estaba al centro. Al fondo de ésta, una banda estaba perfectamente acomodada, preparándose para una nueva canción que amenizara el ambiente. Cientos de velas brindaban iluminación, provocando la una atmósfera adecuada.

La heredera de los Hyuuga observaba todo con asombro. Su amiga se había lucido, cada detalle estaba perfectamente cuidado. Salió de su embeleso cuando escuchó una voz bastante familiar.

— Hinata, hasta que te encuentro sola. ¿Hoy no trajiste a tu sombra? – rió.

—No es gracioso, Kiba–kun. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, todo en orden. No creas que he cambiado de parecer con respecto a lo de ir a las montañas. Partimos dentro de dos días, ¿vienes sí o no?

—No estoy segura, Kiba–kun, es que…

—Nos lo debes Hinata.

Suspiró — De acuerdo. Iré con ustedes.

— ¡Esa es mi amiga! – la abrazó por los hombros – Nos reuniremos en la puerta de la aldea a las cuatro de la mañana. Será como en los viejos tiempos – sonrió.

— Estoy ansiosa. Si me disculpas, voy a saludar a los chicos del cumpleaños.

— Sí, claro. Nos veremos.

Hinata avanzó por el salón, hasta encontrar a su mejor amiga y su novio. La rubia portaba un vestido largo y ajustado en color rojo, y usaba el cabello lacio. Shikamaru por su parte vestía un traje casual en negro, camisa verde olivo y el cabello suelto.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Shikamaru–kun – se inclinó – He traído un pequeño obsequio, espero te agrade – le entregó una caja negra con un listón verde.

— Gracias, Hinata. No debiste.

— Es un detalle nadamás – sonrió – Todo se ve espléndido, te felicito, Temari.

— No le des todo el crédito, yo tuve mucho que ver – intervino Ino, que se encontraba cerca de la pareja. Su vestido era lila y corto.

— Tienes razón, Ino–chan. Muchas felicidades para ti también. Traje esto para ti – ella recibió una caja blanca con un lazo morado.

— Lo pondré con los otros regalos – le restó importancia.

— De parte mío y de mi hermana.

— No sabía que ella también vendría. ..

— Yo la invité, espero no sea un problema – dijo Temari con seriedad.

— Pues si ya invitaste a Hinata, da igual si viene la hermanita, ¿no crees? – se alejó.

— ¿¡Qué rayos le pasa, Shikamaru!? Se portó muy altanera con Hinata y eso si no lo voy a tolerar. Será su cumpleaños, pero eso no le da derecho a tratar mal a mi amiga.

— Ignórenla, a veces puede ser muy inmadura.

— No te preocupes por mí, no me siento ofendida.

— Sin duda eres un amor de persona. Yo no le aguantaría una grosería así a esta tipa. Te juro que si no fuera tu amiga de la infancia, Shikamaru, le arrancaba cada uno de sus feos cabellos y los usaba para cubrirle esa bocota que tiene…

— Es precisamente por eso que me gustas tanto.

— Ya me lo suponía… – le acarició el rostro.

— Iré por algo de beber. Hasta más tarde – Hinata sonrió y se dirigió hacia la mesa de bocadillos. Comenzaba a sentir que sobraba.

— Cuando acabe la fiesta, ¿puedo ponerla en su lugar? – preguntó la joven de Suna.

— Lo que tú quieras.

— Me encanta cuando dices eso.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Fiesta Inolvidable )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ino recorrió medio salón hasta encontrar a su amiga. El vestido de ésta era rosa y le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas.

— ¡Estoy furiosa, Sakura! La muy tonta de la disque noviecita de Shikamaru no conforme con invitar a Hinata, también invitó a la hermanita, ¿Qué diablos le sucede?

— Creí que ya te estabas haciendo amiga de Temari.

—Ni en broma. Ella y yo somos muy diferentes, lo único que nos une es ese vago del demonio y no es suficiente para aguantar que haga lo que se le dé la gana. Ayudó a organizar esta fiesta, sí, pero no por eso es libre de invitar a cualquiera.

— No te enfades, que todos se van a dar cuenta. Disfruta de la fiesta a pesar de que ellas estén aquí.

— Y la muy ilusa de Hinata cree que con un regalo me va a comprar, como si fuera tan fácil…

— Ino…

— A mí no me engaña con su carita de ángel, seguro que bajo esa fachada no es más que una sin vergüenza…

— Ino…

— Y lo peor, ¡no vino Sasuke! Seguro que esa le dijo que no viniera, claro, como sabe que yo soy una amenaza para ella, no iba a arriesgarse…

— Ino… – una vena se formaba en la frente de Sakura

— ¡Ah! pero que ni se confíe, porque en cualquier momento yo le doy la sorpresa de su vida y le quito a Sasuke cuando se me antoje…

— ¡Puerca! – gritó, atrayendo las miradas de varios invitados.

— No grites, ¿no te das cuenta de que llamaste la atención de todos? Tú sí que eres indiscreta, frentona aguafiestas. Ni el día de mi cumpleaños te comportas. No tienes remedio, en serio – se fue indignada.

— ¡Yo la mato! – apretó puños y dientes.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Fiesta Inolvidable )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

La fiesta seguía su curso. La mayoría de los invitados habían llegado y disfrutaban de la buena música y la deliciosa comida. La banda comenzaba a tocar música perfecta para bailar en pareja, por lo que a Temari se le ocurrió una idea.

— Como anfitriones tenemos que abrir el baile, Shikamaru.

— ¿Es sumamente necesario? – Temari frunció el ceño – Tomaré eso como un sí… ¿Quieres bailar?

— Por supuesto – arrastró al shinobi hasta el centro de la pista de baile.

Ino se había reunido de nuevo con Sakura. Naruto fue de los últimos en arribar al evento, por lo que se acercó para saludar. Un joven de piel tan pálida que daba un aspecto grisáceo y ojos profundos y negros lo acompañaba.

— Espero que no te importe que haya invitado a Sai. Justo acaba de volver de una larga misión y pensé que sería buena idea que tomara un descanso y se divirtiera, datte bayo.

— No le veo ningún inconveniente, al contrario – comentó Ino – Hola, Sai. Qué alegría volver a verte.

—Feliz Cumpleaños, Ino. Disculpa que no haya podido traerte un presente.

—No te preocupes por eso. Con que hayas venido es más que suficiente. Pero dime, ¿Acaso no me pedirás que baile contigo?

— Sí, claro – el joven sonrió y tomó a la rubia de la mano para acercarse a la pista.

—La puerca cumpleañera no pierde el tiempo– se burló Sakura.

—Me parece que yo tampoco – Kiba se le acercó por la espalda – ¿Me concedes una pieza, Sakura?

— Pero sólo una – rió y avanzaron hasta donde estaban Sai e Ino.

Hinata observaba a las parejas que bailaban. No había notado la cercanía de Sakura con su amigo, pero se sintió feliz por ambos. Estaba distraída, pensando en tantas cosas que había pasado por alto, que no se percató de que alguien estaba justo detrás de ella. Sasuke, que únicamente asistió para acompañarla, se acercó sigilosamente y le susurró al oído.

— ¿En qué piensas, Oujosama?

— ¡Senshi! – se asustó – Veía como bailaban, es todo.

— De acuerdo – portaba un traje negro y una camisa azul marino entreabierta.

— Me alegra mucho que estés aquí. Luces muy bien.

— No podía faltar si sabía que tú vendrías. No te he visto en poco más de una semana.

— He estado sumamente ocupada. Gracias por asistir, me hacías falta – sonrió – Sasuke… ¿Querrías…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar de formular su pregunta, un chico de cabello castaño la interrumpió.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar, Hinata-chan. No he recibido otra de tus visitas.

—Lo siento, Kankurou-kun. Últimamente me he dedicado a estudiar pergaminos y entrenar.

— Entonces te perdono. ¿Bailas conmigo, preciosa?

— En realidad…

— No puede – interrumpió Sasuke – Hinata, ven conmigo – se adelantó.

— Discúlpame – se fue muy apenada.

El joven caminaba de prisa, por lo que le costó un poco alcanzarlo.

— Sasuke, no estés celoso, por favor. Eres mi mejor amigo y nadie se compara contigo.

— ¿Podemos salir al jardín? No me gusta estar rodeado de tanta gente en un espacio cerrado.

— Igual a mí, salgamos.

El jardín se encontraba vacío, por lo que ahí disfrutarían de calma y completa libertad para hablar.

— Necesito irme un tiempo de la aldea. Itachi se vuelve insoportable, tirando cosas por toda la casa, negándose a volver a su vida de ninja. No quiere salir, ni siquiera diciéndole que tú lo invitabas a esta fiesta quiso venir – suspiró – Las únicas misiones que podrían darme son insignificantes, así que por ahora no hay algo interesante que hacer. Quiero un respiro.

Se quedó pensativa por algunos minutos— Kiba-kun me invitó a entrenar a las montañas, serán un par de días, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros? El aire fresco te sentaría de maravilla.

Lo meditó detenidamente— Iré contigo…

—Estupendo. Verás que regresarás con energías renovadas.

— Eso espero.

— Será dentro de dos días. Nos veremos a las cuatro de la madrugada en las puertas de Konoha. Es algo precipitado, pero me lo acaban de informar.

— Cuanto antes mejor.

Lo abrazó — Todo estará bien, Senshi.

— Cuando estoy contigo de esta forma, lo creo por completo – la estrechó con fuerza.

Se quedaron abrazados por un largo rato. No era necesario algo más para que Sasuke se sintiera aliviado y olvidara por un momento todo lo que le agobiaba.

— Debo irme, no me siento con ánimos de estar en una fiesta y siendo sincero prefiero no dejar a Itachi solo.

— Comprendo. No me gusta verte decaído…

— Te extrañaba, es todo. Creo que nos volveremos a ver cuando vayamos a las montañas. Así podrás seguir con tus estudios.

— Eso parece. Cuídate, por favor. Dale mis saludos a Itachi.

— Sí, Oujosama.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla — Te quiero…

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos — Yo igual… – rápidamente abandonó el jardín.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Fiesta Inolvidable )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Neji regresó la mañana del viernes antes del evento. Por su ausencia no estaba informado, pero su compañera de equipo se encargó de comunicárselo y convencerlo de asistir, luego de múltiples intentos. Llegó mucho después que Tenten, por lo que se dispuso a buscarla. Para su asombro, la primera persona a la que reconoció fue a Hinata, que justamente entraba. Se veía preciosa en aquel vestido y su rostro con maquillaje moderado era tan radiante como el sol. Se acercó por inercia, hasta quedar junto a ella. La chica se sorprendió, pero la sorpresa fue opacada por la felicidad que sentía al ver de nuevo a Neji. Le dedicó aquella sonrisa que sólo le pertenece a él y quiso decir tantas cosas, pero no salió ni una mínima palabra. Neji por su parte no dejaba de mirarla, pensando en algo inteligente y considerado que pudiera pronunciar. Se sentía culpable por la forma en la que actuó antes de partir a su misión. Los minutos pasaban y el silencio reinó entre los dos. Por fin, el shinobi separó los labios y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente, aunque después se sintiera un completo tonto.

— ¿Bailas conmigo, Hinata-sama?

— Encantada, Neji onii-chan.

La pieza era melancólica, repleta de sentimientos de tristeza y deseos de estar con el ser amado que nos ha dejado para no volver jamás. La letra hacía alusión a un destino incierto y lleno de soledad, provocado por el vacío que deja aquel amor que ahora sólo podemos ver en sueños.

— Me alegra que regresaras con bien de tu misión… – comentó de repente.

— Lamento no haberte avisado, yo… – Hinata le cubrió la boca con sus dedos.

— No necesitas explicarme… – lo miró fijamente, perdiéndose en esos ojos tan idénticos a los suyos – Con el hecho de que te encuentres a salvo me basta.

— No puede ser de otra forma, debía volver para estar a tu lado y… – reprimió sus palabras mordiéndose los labios – Protegerte y ayudarte en lo que necesites.

— Siempre al pendiente de tus obligaciones – agachó el rostro.

La sujetó por el mentón, haciendo que levantara la cara —No pienses que eres una obligación para mí, Hinata-sama. Tú representas el mayor de mis gustos…

Sonrió, conteniendo sus lágrimas — Gracias… por cuidarme y ser tan considerado conmigo – se recargó en el pecho del chico.

— A ti por dejarme estar a tu lado…

Siguieron bailando, disfrutando silenciosamente de la cercanía del otro, rogando que aquella melodía nunca dejara de sonar. Por desgracia, todo tiene un final y esa pieza terminó, obligándolos a separarse.

—Te agradezco por bailar conmigo, Hinata–sama.

—Ha sido un placer. La agradecida debo ser yo. No te gusta bailar y seguramente lo has hecho para complacerme.

—Cuando se trata de ti, no me pesa en lo absoluto.

—Neji onii–chan, yo…

— ¡Con que aquí estabas, Neji! – Tenten apareció detrás de la pareja – Hola, Hinata. No te había visto. Luces preciosa.

—Igual tú, Tenten – la chica usaba un vestido verde esmeralda y el cabello suelto y ondulado – Los dejo solos, con permiso.

— ¡Hinata-sama! – intentó detenerla.

—Permite que se marche, seguro va a buscar a Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué lo dices tan convencida? – frunció el ceño.

—Porque están saliendo, ya todo el mundo se enteró. Se les ha visto juntos por la aldea, tomados de la mano, abrazándose, en actitudes cariñosas. Y sabiendo lo frío que es Sasuke, no se comportaría de esa forma con cualquier chica. Probablemente dentro de poco lo hagan oficial.

—Como sea, no es de mi incumbencia.

—No te sientas mal porque tu prima no te lo ha comentado, tal vez querían privacidad…

—Si ya todos en Konoha los han visto, ¿Dónde queda esa privacidad?

—En eso tienes razón. Supongo que piensan que los daremos por hecho y no necesitan comunicárselo a cada uno.

—Me rehúso a hablar de eso.

—Lo siento… – se puso nerviosa. Neji comenzaba a estar demasiado serio – ¿Bailamos?

—No me gusta.

—Sólo un poco, para que puedas distraerte.

—De acuerdo – suspiró – Pero luego me iré. Estoy cansado

Se alegró — Sí, como prefieras.

La música cambió de ritmo. Era más animada y con toque sensuales. Tenten se movía muy bien y guiaba a Neji, que parecía no tener idea de ese tipo de bailes.

Hinata se había alejado, buscando a Temari para despedirse y volver a su casa. Había tenido suficiente de la fiesta.

— Que linda pareja, ¿no te parece, Hinata-san? – Rock Lee bebía un poco de ponche.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Lee-san?

— A ellos – apuntó hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo – Sin duda cada día que pasa florece más la rosa del amor.

— Ya entiendo… – contuvo un suspiro, el cual sustituyó por una sonrisa – Debes estar feliz de que dos de tus mejores amigos se entiendan de esa forma.

— Mucho. Tenten siempre ha estado enamorada de Neji y es justo que por fin sus sentimientos sean correspondidos.

— ¿Desde siempre?

—Sí. Desde que forjamos nuestro equipo, he notado la forma en que Tenten lo mira, lo anima y trata de ganarse un espacio en el corazón de Neji. Ya han pasado más de seis años, es bastante.

— Lo entiendo a la perfección – su sonrisa parecía reflejar aflicción – ¿Seis años te parecen tanto?

— Definitivo. Tantas cosas cambiaron en ese lapso.

—Tienes razón. Esperemos que todo prospere y ambos sean inmensamente dichosos. Tenten es una gran mujer y Neji onii-chan… – hizo una pausa – Es único. Sabrá protegerla y brindarle felicidad.

— Verás que nuestros buenos deseos no serán en vano – le sujetó ambas manos – Los dos queremos lo mejor para nuestros seres amados…

— Lee-san… – por un instante, creyó descifrar el trasfondo de aquellas palabras.

— Me estoy poniendo muy emotivo, discúlpame. Debe ser el ponche – la soltó e hizo una reverencia – Sigue disfrutando de la reunión.

— No te preocupes. Nos veremos en otra ocasión – también se inclinó, para luego seguir su camino, dejando a Lee solo, observando a sus amigos.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Fiesta Inolvidable )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

— ¿Cómo qué quieres irte? Es muy temprano, Hinata.

— Lo sé, pero…

— No hay pero que valga. Te quedas al menos hasta media noche. Por favor…

— Cómo decirte que no…

— Gracias, amiga. Acompáñame que pronto vamos a cenar. El menú fue escogido por mí.

— Apuesto a que será exquisito.

— Absolutamente… – se quedó con la boca abierta por unos instantes, para luego sonreír – ¿No es esa tu hermana?

Se dio la vuelta para mirar — Hanabi-chan…claro que es ella…

— ¿Quién es el chico con el que baila tan cerca? – dijo con un tono pícaro.

— Me parece que es… ¡Sarutobi Konohamaru! – subió el tono de su voz.

— ¿El nieto de su tercer Hokage? Tu hermana aspira alto.

— Y que lo digas…no tenía idea de que se frecuentaban.

— Ya sabemos quién era el acompañante de tu hermanita….

— Luego hablo con ella.

— Ocupemos nuestros asientos. Falta poco para cenar.

La cena fue servida tal como la rubia había dicho. Los platillos tenían un aspecto fabuloso y su sabor satisfizo a todos aquellos que los que degustaron. Al culminar, Ino y Shikamaru partieron el enorme pastel. La música continuó sonando y las parejas siguieron bailando y divirtiéndose.

La noche se consumía y los invitados se retiraban poco a poco. Al final quedaron sólo los festejados y algunos de sus amigos y conocidos más cercanos.

— ¡Akimichi Chouji!... ¿Dónde te habías metido? – lo regañó Ino.

— Estuve por ahí, con el resto. Tal vez no me viste porque estabas muy ocupada bailando con Sai.

— Es cierto… – se aclaró la garganta – ¿Qué te pareció la fiesta? Yo creo que será recordada por siempre.

— Muy buena, pero lo que de verdad importa es que la pasaran bien Shikamaru y tú.

— De eso no tengas ni la menor duda.

— Quería darte tu regalo de cumpleaños, pero no aquí ¿Me acompañas? – le ofreció la mano.

— Que misterioso – aceptó – Vamos a tomar aire – caminaron hasta un balcón.

— Ojala te guste. Yo mismo lo escogí, esta vez no recibí ayuda de mi madre – sacó una cajita de su bolsillo – Levanta tu cabello.

— Esto es emocionante – obedeció a su amigo.

— Quiero que la persona más especial para mí tenga esto – le puso en el cuello una cadena de plata con un dije de zafiro en forma de mariposa.

— ¡Es hermoso! – se emocionó.

— Igual que mi mejor amiga.

— Chouji… – se lanzó a sus brazos – Es el obsequio más lindo que me han dado.

— Me alegra que te gustara. Ya me voy a mi casa, te veo otro día.

— Gracias… – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Verte feliz es un regalo para mí – le dijo adiós con la mano y se fue.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Fiesta Inolvidable )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hinata se despidió y se disponía a marcharse. Un chico pelirrojo apareció frente a ella, recargado en la puerta.

— Creí que no habías venido, Gaara- kun – admitió.

— Me oculté demasiado bien.

— Ya veo. Me retiro, es algo tarde.

— ¿Alguien irá contigo?

— Lo dudo. Mi hermana tiene sus propios planes.

— Reconozco esa mirada, no quiero dejarte sola. Te acompaño a casa.

— Gaara-kun… – asintió. Algo le decía que era lo correcto.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Fiesta Inolvidable )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

— Neji, fue fantástico que decidieras quedarte. La pasé genial.

— Me alegra, Tenten – miraba de un lado a otro.

— ¿Buscas a Hinata?

—Justamente.

— Pregúntale a Temari. Tal vez ella sepa dónde está.

— Eso haré – localizó a la rubia – Temari–san, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra Hinata–sama?

—La última vez que la vi estaba con mi hermano. Con suerte y se fueron juntos.

— Gracias… – volvió junto a Tenten – Se ha ido, hagamos lo mismo.

— ¿Me acompañarás a mi casa? – sonrió encantada.

— Sí. Andando – la kunoichi se aferró al brazo de Neji y partieron rumbo al domicilio de la chica.

La fiesta llegó a su fin, dejando a su paso nuevos descubrimientos y confusiones. Los corazones de estos jóvenes tratan de descifrar sus sentimientos y a partir de este momento, la situación se tornaría en demasía complicada.

CONTINUARÁ…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Fiesta Inolvidable )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kekkei Genkai: Las **Técnicas de Línea Sucesoria**, o **Barrera de Sangre** (血継限界,_) _son un tipo de técnica ninja que son transmitidas, como indica su nombre, de manera genética, y suelen ser el rasgo distintivo de un clan.

Pido una enorme disculpa por mi tardanza. No tengo una justificación adecuada, por lo que espero que este capítulo haya valido la espera. Es lento y puede que no del todo emocionante, pero necesario.

Para deleite de varios y tal vez para pesar de otros, confieso que por mucho este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito, sin mencionar que tuve que dejar material para la siguiente entrega. Espero que debido a esto el capitulo 9 sea una realidad dentro de poco.

Les recuerdo sobre la encuesta que hice para saber sus opiniones acerca de la pareja principal de este fic. Entren a mi profile y podrán encontrarla. ¡A votar se ha dicho!

Dudas, sugerencias, críticas, opiniones son bien recibidas. Es fácil, sólo deben dejar un review.

Agradezco mucho a los que han sido tan amables de dejarme uno. Me ayudan mucho. Por favor, no dejen de hacerlo.

**Curiosidades:** La canción que bailan Neji y Hinata es My Destiny de DBSK. Esa canción me ayudó mucho a poder terminar este capítulo.

Gracias pos su atención.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Umy* Echizen


End file.
